NARUTO ANBU
by beto-sama
Summary: ¿que pasaría si Naruto fuera engañado por Mizuki un año antes de que empiece la historia y no solo eso sino que también fuera invitado a formar parte de una organización secreta? poderes nuevos,situaciones nuevas,nuevos personajes. Capitulo 10 disfrútenlo mucho!
1. Poder y  Propuesta

NARUTO ANBU

CAPITULO 1: PODER Y PROPUESTA

En la aldea de konoha la aldea ninja más poderosa de las cinco grandes naciones había un gran alboroto ya que el royo de técnicas prohibidas de la aldea había sido robado por un simple estudiante de la academia ninja y no era cualquier estudiante según los registros académicos era de los peores estudiantes de su generación y su nombre era Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki del kyubi el zorro de 9 colas que ataco la aldea hace 11 años y se llevó consigo la vida de muchos shinobis y su líder el Yondaime Hokage Minato Namizake que sacrifico su vida para poder matar al zorro…o por lo menos esa era la historia que aparecía en los registros de la aldea

Hokage-sama es imposible que haya burlado la guardia sin ayuda, él es un simple estudiante, y según los informes es uno de los peores estudiantes de su generación junto con el chico Nara-dice un capitán ANBU que está a su lado

-yo pienso lo mismo logro burlar la guardia ANBU sin muchos problemas, ¿Quiénes eran los guardias?–pregunta el viejo Hokage

- los guardias eran miembros recién ingresados al cuerpo Anbu, ya han sido detenidos y en estos momentos están siendo interrogados por Ibiki-sempai

-cuando lo encuentren no quiero que lo dañen si pueden razonar con el háganlo , si es necesario déjenlo inconsciente no quiero que le hagan daño -dice Sarutobi en tono de mando a su subordinado

-si Hokage-sama, mis hombres ya fueron a su departamento, a la academia , y al restaurante que siempre frecuenta pero no lo encontraron-dice el ANBU

-_ojala que esto sea solo una equivocación-_piensa el viejo líder de la hoja

OOO

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la aldea se encuentra un chico rubio saltando de árbol en árbol lo más rápido que le permiten sus pies, ya que de esto dependía que le dieran su banda ninja que lo acreditaría como genin de la hoja un año antes que sus compañeros , y eso implicaba que estaba más cerca de realizar su sueño, según lo que le había dicho Mizuki-sensei la prueba consistía en tomar el rollo de técnicas de la torre Hokage y aprender una de las técnicas que en él había,… pero ¿Por qué no copiar algunas de las técnicas más interesantes? Para aprenderlas luego, después de todo no todos los días se tiene una oportunidad así.

-_mmm estos parecen buenos jutsus, __Kage Shuriken no jutsu, Raikō Kenka, Jibaku Bunshin, Jiodoru no jutsu, HiJutsu Sensatsu Suishou,____Katon Housenka _-piensa mientras copia los jutsus y los guarda en su ropa para irse a reunir con Mizuki.**  
><strong>

-Se supone que Mizuki-sensei ya debería de estar aquí-se dice así mismo Naruto después de un rato de practicar una de las técnicas que hayo en el rollo

-al fin te encuentro pequeño idiota-dice el chunin de manera nerviosa e irritada

-¿qué sucede sensei?...ya hice todo lo que me di…-interrumpiendo a Naruto con una fuerte patada en la cara estrellándolo contra un árbol

-estúpido lo de la prueba del royo fue una mentira no existe tal prueba, te pedí que me lo trajeras para no resultar implicado en el robo, en estos momentos los Anbu te deben estar buscando jajajaja- dice mientras ríe de manera desmesurada

- pe… pero porque sensei ¿Por qué?

- POR QUE ESO ES LO QUE MERECEN LOS DEMONIOS COMO TU-dice escupiendo su veneno contra Naruto

-¡Guarda silencio! Mizuki eso está prohibido por la ley Hokage

-¿Iruka? parece que me descubriste es una verdadera lástima ahora te tendré que matar a ti también, en verdad me agradabas.

- Iruka-Sensei ¿qué es lo que pasa aquí? –pregunta el rubio de manera desesperada

-Escucha bien Naruto corre y no te detengas Mizuki te engaño…por ningún motivo dejes que Mizuki tenga el rollo, yo lo deten…

-¿A quién detendrás Iruka? jajaja- ríe Mizuki mientras clava un kunai en el estómago de su antiguo amigo de la infancia y le da una patada que lo manda a varios metros de distancia

-¡IRUKA-SENSEEEEEEEI! , ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso Mizuki?

- ¿Dónde quedo el respeto que le debes a tu sensei? jajajaja

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunta nuevamente Naruto

-te diré porque lo hago, por el hecho de que tú eres un demonio, dentro de ti tienes al Kiuby, por eso la gente de este pueblo te odia, no me digas que no has notado las miradas de los civiles e incluso de algunos ninjas, te culpan por la muerte de sus seres queridos

-cállate Mizuki no sigas con esto no podrás salirte con la tuya, Naruto no hagas caso a todo lo que te dice Mizuki –dice el muy lastimado Iruka

-_Entonces esa es la razón de por qué la gente me mira de esa manera… con odio, desprecio, esas miradas que desean solo lo peor para mi…esa es la razón-piensa Naruto ,mientras se desconecta del mundo exterior para sumergirse en sus pensamientos_

_-¡MIZUKI NO SIGAS CON ESTO DETENTE YA!_

_-_Ya me canse de esto primero te eliminare a ti y luego iré por el demonio-dice mientras saca una katana corriendo en dirección a Iruka…notando que la temperatura del lugar baja de manera notoria al ver su propio aliento mientras corre, cuando la hoja de la katana estaba a punto de cortar el cuello del indefenso Iruka siente que un gran dolor y un frio terrible que lo atraviesa antes de caer en el sueño eterno de la muerte se da cuenta que Naruto está envuelto en un manto azul y alrededor de el hay…¿hielo?

_000_

El capitán Anbu Kaito Furukawa , apenas había llegado de su misión en el país de la Hierba para reportar que la misión fue todo un éxito, esos Jounins renegados no fueron un gran problema para él y sus chicos, después de todo su equipo estaba conformado por mucha juventud pero a la vez con mucha habilidad ya que el mismo tenía 25 años y a los 13 era ya un jounin ,lo malo fue que el día de su promoción a jounin el Kiuby el zorro de nueve colas ataco la aldea , y como el jounin que era tenía que estar en el frente de batalla lo cual más que una batalla era una masacre los de la hoja caían como moscas desde jounin hasta Anbus pero todo cambio cuando llego el Yondaime Hokage y logro detener al zorro ,pero a costa de su vida ,desde ese momento el cuarto se convirtió en su gran inspiración y lo que en estos momentos le estaban informando lo hacía rabiar el hijo del Yondaime había robado uno de los royos de técnicas de la aldea y en estos momentos se encontraba huyendo, el mismo se encargaría de enseñarle a aquel niño que una vez protegió de las agresiones de los aldeanos y algunos ninjas ,que el traicionar a la aldea que su padre protegió con la vida le costaría la suya.

OOO

-habla el capitán Tori 3298n he encontrado un rastro fresco que se dirige a las afueras de la aldea , lo seguiré ,por el tamaño de las huellas presumo que es de varón de no más de 11 años, lo cual coincide con el sujeto a seguir

-Control enterado , proceda con cautela capitán, en caso de encontrar al sujeto no lo dañe repito no lo dañe ,son ordenes de Hokage-sama

-Enterado control-dice por medio de su comunicador que está integrado a su máscara Anbu de tigre-_estas huellas no son del chico ,hay un par más…las seguiré al parecer el no esto solo en esto-_piensa el capitán Anbu ,mientras sigue rápidamente el rastro de las huellas

000

Kaito Furakawa estaba con la boca abierta no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían el hijo del Yondaime Hokage estaba envuelto en un manto azul y a su alrededor todo estaba congelado y también el ambiente estaba totalmente frio por lo menos a un par de grados bajo cero , sin mencionar que el cuerpo de un chunin estaba totalmente atravesado por un pico de hielo de por lo menos dos metros ,pero al mirar un poco más detenidamente el chunin que está atravesado tenían en su mano una katana y a unos centímetro del chunin se encontraba otro desmayado y con una herida visible en su estómago , tenía que reaccionar rápido así que lanzo a Naruto tres sellos de restricción de chakra ,que al momento de tocar a Naruto los sellos se congelaron y rompieron al instante, lo cual sorprendió mucho al Capitán Anbu que no tuvo otra opción más que golpear a Naruto en la nuca para que quedara inconsciente

-Tori 3298n reportando a control el objetivo ha sido encontrado e inhabilitad temporalmente manden un equipo médico y a alguien del departamento de investigación y desarrollo , coordenadas 3,4 del sector 9

-Control enterado Capitán las unidades solicitadas están en camino

-De acuerdo y otra cosa díganle a que venga el querrá ver esto

000

Hiruzen Sarutobi después de ver la destrucción y la facilidad con la que el Kiuby asesinaba a los shinobis de la hoja había pocas cosas que lo sorprendieran, pero esta vez era diferente veía como el equipo de investigación y desarrollo de Anbu recogía fragmentos de hielo del gran pico que atravesaba a Mizuki, y no solo eso en un radio de por lo menos 10m el ambiente estaba totalmente congelado y al parecer el que había hecho todo eso no era nadie más que Naruto, en esos mismos momentos Iruka era llevado al hospital junto con Naruto , mientras los de IDA(investigación y desarrollo Anbu) le informaban que los fragmentos de hielo eran ricos en chakra y eran muy resistentes y las pruebas y rápida investigación indicaba que Naruto fue engañado Por Mizuki para robar el rollo Iruka debió darse cuenta y los siguió y cundo el intento detener a Mizuki este lo hirió y despertó en Naruto un poder, tal vez un Kekkei genkai ,pero los Namizake no tenían un poder así, tal vez los Uzumaki sí ,pero Kushina jamás demostró tener esta habilidad…tal vez en la Antigua casa de Minato y Kushina habría algo de información pero conociéndolos los documentos importantes estarían protegidos por sellos de sangre así que el único que podría tener acceso a esa información era Naruto

000

Había pasado ya dos días desde el incidente del royo Sarutobi ya había confirmado con Iruka su teoría de lo que paso con el royo de técnicas, mientras discuten acerca del incidente oyen que alguien toca la puerta

-Hokage-sama puede hablar con usted un momento-pregunta el mismo Anbu con mascara de dragón que encontró a Naruto e Iruka

-¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar?-

-Del programa Omega Ω y de Naruto-kun-dice el Anbu

-Está bien dime lo que piensas-dice el Hokage de manera intrigada

-pero-dice durativo el anbu

-No te preocupes Iruka es de mi total confianza

-Propongo a Naruto-kun para que entre en el programa omega Ω ,sus habilidades son muy impresionantes y sería un buen inclusión al programa sin mencionar que también ayudaría mucho a Naruto-kun-

-Ya había pensado en eso…pero la decisión es completamente suya ,y además tendrías que explicarle todo lo que implica entrar en el programa pero inclusive si llega a aceptar está muy por debajo del nivel de los que ya están en el programa, sería igual o peor que en la academia-comenta el Sandaime

-Por eso le pido que me dé un año para entrenarlo ya así podrá estar al nivel Sandaime–sama-

-¿ y que pasara con tu equipo y con tus misiones?-pregunta Sarutobi

-Mi equipo puede arreglárselas, y además hace no mucho usted me sugirió que tomara un descanso, la última vez que tome un descanso largo fue hace más de 4 años

-Tienes razón, pero yo sugería un descanso de un par de meses a lo mucho tres

-…mmm cuando usted me requiera para una misión, dejaría a Naruto practicando un jutsu de alto nivel mientras regreso, soy de la división de asesinato, no solemos tardar mucho en eso sandaime-sama

-está bien Kaito-kun, tienes mi permiso para entrenarlo, claro si él lo quiere así

-hai Hokage-sama yo le are la oferta cuando despierte-dice mientras desaparece un una nube de humo

Iruka había estado escuchando toda la conversación que tuvo con aquel Anbu

muchas preguntas rondaban por su mente

-hokage-sama, ¿qué es el equipo Omega Ω?-pregunta un confundido Iruka

tttotttotttotttottto

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

**Hola a todos este es mi primer fic de Naruto, la idea de este fic la tenía ya desde hace más de un año pero no me animaba a escribirla por falta de tiempo, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de este fic**

**Este fic lo pensé en que pasaría si Naruto fuera engañado por Mizuki un año antes de que empiece la historia y no solo eso sino que también fuera invitado a formar parte de una organización secreta gracias a la nueva habilidad que le pondré jutsus tipo **Hyouton ,y también le dare más protagonismo a Anbu ya que en la historia original a pesar de que son considerados la elite ninja siempre terminan muriendo casi sin meter las manos, todavía no decido quien será su pareja** en este fic mis opciones son:**

**Temari**

**Hinata**

**Hitagi Uchiha (personaje creado por mi ,ella es prima de Sasuke,que sobrevivió a la masacre Uchiha junto con algunos otros uchihas sin el sharingan) **

**Estas son mis favoritas ya que siempre son las mismas o es Sakura o es Hinata , aquí también la incluyo a ella porque me agrada su forma de ser.**

**En fin espero que hayas leído esto porque para mí es muy importante saber que piensas de mi fic y ya que llegaste hasta aquí déjame tu comentario, opinión, critica, porque la opinión de los lectores es lo que te impulsa a seguir escribiendo, sin más que decir los espero en el sig capítulo de esta historia.**


	2. Aceptando

Naruto Anbu

Capítulo 2:Aceptando

-hokage-sama, ¿qué es el equipo Omega Ω?-pregunta un confundido Iruka

-El grupo OmegaΩ es una subdivisión de Anbu que fue creada ya hace varios años con chicos que tenían habilidades más allá de lo normal, genios en ciertas cosas, con habilidades como la que Naruto demostró, de hecho tú conoces al ex miembro más poderoso que salió de las filas de OmegaΩ-responde el Sandaime a la pregunta de Iruka

-mmm… ¿acaso Hatake kakashi? O me equivoco Hokage-sama

-Te equivocas al que yo me refiero no es más que otro que Itachi Uchiha, de hecho cuando ocurrió el incidente de la masacre uchiha , estaba a punto de ser nombrado líder de omegaΩ , los pocos Uchiha que sobrevivieron a la masacre fue porque miembros de OmegaΩ lograron repeler a Itachi y hacer que huyera ,esa es la razón por la que no mato a todos los Uchiha

-…entiendo Hokage-sama , pero aunque Naruto tenga esa extraordinaria Habilidad de nada le servirá ,no conoce los fundamentos básicos del ninjutsu

-Kaito-kun amablemente se ofreció a entrenarlo, él es un Anbu y es de los miembros más sobresalientes de omegaΩ

-A eso me refiero, ¿Por qué un Anbu de elite como el tomaría un año completo para entrenarlo personalmente? Y no es que no confié en que Naruto lo pueda lograr yo sé que él es capaz de muchas cosas increíbles , pero he visto civiles e incluso ninjas de todos los rangos mirándolo como si quisieran matarlo

-Y te preocupa que Kaito-kun sea uno de ellos y solamente use de pretexto el entrenamiento para poder eliminarlo ¿verdad?

-si es exactamente lo que pensé-responde Iruka

-Si Kaito-kun quisiera dañar a Naruto lo hubiera hecho hace ya varios años, él fue su guardián casi un año y evito varias veces que le pasara algo, a los civiles que lo agredieron los inhabilitó y fueron expulsados de la aldea, mientras que a los ninjas que lo intentaron agredir sus órdenes fueron asesinarlos, y así lo hiso, con lo que te acabo de decir ¿toda vía dudas de sus intenciones? , además yo jamás expondría a Naruto de esa manera sin estar seguro de que su tutor cuidara bien de él.

- siento mucho a ver dudado de su criterio Hokage-sama-dice un muy apenado Iruka

-No te preocupes Iruka eso solamente demuestra que te preocupas genuinamente por Naruto, espero que encuentre más personas como tú en su camino por que su vida no será nada fácil.

000

Naruto abría los ojos de manera pesada ,por el simple olor del lugar podría adivinar que estaba en el Hospital, al abrirlos completamente se dio cuenta de algo había un Anbu sentado en una silla alado de su cama, eso significaba una cosa que lo estaban culpando por lo del royo de técnicas

-…anbu-san…yo puedo explicarlo Mizuki me dijo que si yo…

-Ya lo sé y también Sandaime-sama no tienes por qué preocuparte Naruto-kun

-¡Que sucedió con Iruka-sensei! –pregunta Naruto muy preocupado

-Él está bien, despertó un par de horas antes que tú ,quiso venir a verte pero estaba demasiado débil para levantarse y Hokage-sama se fue ase unos minutos tenia asuntos que atender ,pero te manda sus saludos y pasara luego a tu departamento

-uff que buena noticia, bueno yo tengo que irme de aquí para mañana ir a la academia –dice Naruto mientras se quita la bata y toma su ropa para irse

-¿No vas a preguntar que paso con Mizuki?

-…si Iruka-sensei y yo estamos vivos es obvio que lo detuvieron a tiempo, por eso no pregunte de él ,con su permiso Anbu-san-dice mientras abre la puerta del cuarto para irse

-O…tal vez no me preguntaste que sucedió con él porque tú ya lo sabes, pero no te preocupes lo que hiciste es realmente impresionante acabaste con un Chunin sin haber salido de la academia, al parecer tienes el Hyouton una habilidad sumamente rara , escuche algo de esta habilidad en Mizu no kuni ,pero solo rumores jamás la había visto

- no creo que sea una habilidad muy útil si no se ¿cómo? rayos la active, y si es tan rara no hay mucha gente que me pueda enseñar

-Mizuki tenía una lengua muy afilada él te dijo algo que era un secreto rango S, al igual lo que te voy a decir es un secreto rango S-al decir esto realiza varios sellos para encerrar el sonido de la habitación impidiendo que alguien oyera lo que estaba a punto de proponerle al rubio

-Dime Naruto-kun ¿cuál es tu mayor sueño en esta vida?

-…mi mayor sueño es que la gente deje de mirarme como si yo fuera el Kyubi, ser respetado por lo que puedo llegar a ser y no por lo que piensan que soy, algún día convertirme en un miembro valioso para la aldea.. y tal vez convertirme en Hokage-dice mientras regresa a la cama para tomar asiento y escuchar lo que el Anbu tenía que decirle

-tus sueños son buenos, pero solo son eso SUEÑOS, pero con lo que te voy a proponer si te esfuerzas podrás alcanzar tus sueños y hacerlos realidad

-Lo escucho Anbu-san-dice un interesado ojiazul

-Existe un programa llamado omega Ω , este programa fue creado para reunir los ninjas con habilidades fuera de lo común y que estos reciban el entrenamiento adecuado para poder desarrollar sus habilidades al máximo, y que en un futuro sirvan a la aldea, nosotros somos una rama totalmente autónoma de Anbu , Omega Ω es la elite de la elite ,el brazo derecho del Hokage, actuamos estrictamente bajo sus órdenes al igual que anbu, no hay edad fija para reclutar pero comúnmente entran a los ocho o máximo diez años, que es cuando normalmente muestran sus habilidades ,te propongo que te unas a nosotros y desarrolles tus habilidades ,pero antes que te unas al OmegaΩ te entrenare un año y sobre lo de tu habilidad es algo que discutiré con Sandaime-sama

-¿me entrenarías un año?, tan lejos estoy del nivel de los demás ¿verdad?

-Varios de ellos llevan años entrenando para convertirse en miembros de OmegaΩ es normal que tú no estés al nivel, pero antes de que me des una respuesta te diré cuáles van a ser las cosas que cambiaran en tu vida , el entrenamiento empezara a primera hora de la mañana y terminara a las 6 de la tarde seis días de la semana el séptimo lo usaras como mejor te parezca y así será durante un año ,cuando regreses de tus entrenamientos te garantizo que regresaras hecho polvo ,pero con el tiempo te acostumbraras, y cuando eso empiece a pasar aumentara la intensidad de tu entrenamiento

-entonces eso significa que abandonare la academia, ¿Pero de que discutirás con el viejo?-pregunta Naruto

-si dejaras la academia ,pero cuando te gradúes un año después de tus compañeros de la academia tendrás el rango de Anbu ,e incluso cuando te unas a los aspirantes a OmegaΩ ,ya tendrás la capacidad de asistir a misiones rango b y rango a y obviamente serás su superior, después al terminar el entrenamiento con los aspirantes empezaras a hacer misiones solo o en equipo según requiera la situación ,servirás tú y tus compañeros de apoyo a las diferentes divisiones , La división de Rastreo ,la división de Asesinato ,división de interrogación y tortura conducida por Ibiki Morino, la división de seguridad interna de konoha, la división de Investigación y desarrollo Anbu, y la división de Inteligencia que esta última no es dirigida por un miembro de anbu sino por un jounin del clan Nara-respondiendo su primera pregunta y evadiendo la segunda

-Acepto todo lo que implica unirse a omegaΩ , daré lo mejor de mí para poder servir de mejor manera a mi aldea –contesta de manera determinada y segura al darse cuenta que el anbu no contesto su segunda pregunta

-Me alegra escuchar eso , en cinco días estaré a primera hora en la puerta de tu departamento para llevarte al lugar donde entrenaremos, recuerda que lo que te eh dicho es un secreto rango S , a por cierto desayuna correctamente no comas solo ramen instantáneo te harán falta los nutrientes ,así que me tome la libertad de llenar tu despensa con algo más que ramen a y por cierto también cómprate algo de ropa ,porque si llegas con ese mono naranja me dará mucha pena entrenarte jajaja-dice para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo

-¡baaaaaaaaaka! Lo dice porque él no tiene sentido de la moda-dice para salir de la habitación del hospital y dirigirse a su departamento…y tal vez luego comprar algo de ropa

-rayos no le pregunte como se llama-se dice a si mismo Naruto

000

Sarutobi estaba en un gran dilema ya que dé él dependía si Naruto conocía su pasado en este momento o cuando él ya lo tenía planeado cuando Naruto ascendiera a chunin , él pensaba que sería a los catorce o quince años ,no a esta edad tenía tan solo once años y las cosas no eran tan simples como decir '' _tu Padre era el cuarto Hokage y encerró en ti al Kiuby y no solo eso tu madre era la Heredera del clan Uzumaki mejor conocida en las fuerzas Anbu como el demonio escarlata, pero espera eso no es todo tu madre fue también jinchuriki del kyubi '', _pero a pesar de eso él sabía que la única manera en que Naruto pudiera usar su Kekkei genkai era revisar en los documentos de la antigua casa del Minato y Kushina ,era el único lugar que podría encontrar algo acerca del Hyouton tan solo esperaba que Naruto lo entendiera y aun si no lo hacía no lo podía culpar por no entenderlo.

toc toc toc

-Hokage-sama un Anbu desea verlo se identifica como Tori 3298n-dice una mujer pelinegra y de ojos azul obscuro de unos treinta años con un chaleco verde militar claro que la identifica como chunin

-Dile que pase Yui-chan, y no dejes que nadie nos interrumpa-le dice a su secretaria

-¡Hai! Les avisare a los concejales que la junta ha sido pospuesta

-No te molestes no les digas nada que sigan esperando jajaja-responde un muy divertido Sarutobi

-está bien-dice con una pequeña sonrisa al imaginarse a los viejos esperando , mientras deja pasar a Kaito

-Sandaime-sama necesito hablar con usted acerca de Naruto-kun y el secreto de su origen

-Sabía que vendrías a eso ,pero hombre deja de ser tan formal y quítate la máscara que no estás en misión toma asiento-dice de manera relajada

-entendido Sandaime-sama –contesta Kaito mientras se quita la máscara y la capa mostrando así un rostro joven de un hombre de ojos color verde y cabello café obscuro , con un tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo pero no un típico tatuaje anbu en su lugar estaba el símbolo de Ω Omega que lo identificaba como miembro de dicha organización

-Bueno Kaito-kun dime ¿qué es lo que piensas que sea correcto?

-La única manera de que Naruto-kun progrese en el Hyouton es que le sea revelado su pasado ya que al ser un Kekkei genkai debe de haber registros de jutsus y formas de enseñarlo en la biblioteca personal de Minato-sama y Uzumaki-sama , yo puedo instruirlo en las otras habilidades como control de chakra , taijutsu , jutsus tipo agua ,viento, técnicas de asesinato y espionaje e incluso jutsus tipo fuego, pero me es imposible instruirlo en algo que desconozco por completo como el Hyouton

-Entonces está decidido hoy en la noche iré al departamento de Naruto a revelarle su origen y restableceré los bienes de sus padres a su nombre y cuando él lo quiera así tomar un puesto en el consejo de clanes de la aldea , pero dime sinceramente que nivel crees que logre alcanzar en un año tomando en cuenta el atraso que tiene en su formación básica del ninjutsu

-Bueno eh revisado el informe de su progreso en la academia y según esto es un completo desastre en todo lo relacionado con el arte de ser un ninja su taijutsu es más que nulo, sus jutsus básicos son un desastre tiene poca agilidad al correr, su manejo de armas de corto medio y largo alcance está muy por debajo del promedio

-eso es bastante peor de lo que yo pensé-dice un preocupado Sarutobi

-…pero esos informes están muy alejados de la realidad por lo que eh visto en práctica tiene una velocidad que un chunin envidiaría , eso lo note al vigilarlo mientras hacia sus bromas se necesitaban de tres a cuatro chunin para capturarlo e incluso ellos con capacidad de usar chakra para aumentar su velocidad terminaban cansados , su capacidad de formular planes en medio de una situación es bastante buena ,su taijutsu es desordenado pero efectivo para un combate con un genin al menos ,su manejo de armas lo desconozco pero eso se puede arreglar con práctica y con dedicación y en cuanto a sus jutsus tengo una teoría del por qué no puede realizar técnicas básicas y eso es algo que comprobare el primer día de su entrenamiento , pero su capacidad de chakra es la de un jounin de nivel alto, creo que podría alcanzar un nivel jounin bajo al terminar el entrenamiento conmigo y al unirse a los aspirantes adquirirá experiencia en batalla y enriquecerá su gama de jutsus , pulirá su manejo de armas e instrumental ninja ,según mis valoraciones podría enfrentarse a un jounin de nivel alto sin muchos problemas al terminar su capacitación de omega Ω contando con tan solo trece años ,o bueno esas son mis estimaciones más realistas ,claro y sin contar lo que él solo pueda desarrollar con el Hyouton

-Veo que esperas grandes cosas de él , pero ¿qué método utilizaras para entrenarlo?

-He pensado que al tener un chakra del tamaño que tiene el entrenamiento seria usando clones de sombra para así poder aumentar la velocidad de aprendizaje dependiendo de la cantidad que pueda hacer sin que caiga medio muerto por el cansancio después de desaparecerlos

-Me parece correcta tu forma de pensar , entonces descansa estos cinco días y luego comienza con el entrenamiento de Naruto ,yo iré a hablar con él en la noche…ojala me vaya bien

-Entonces con su permiso Sandaime-sama me retiro-dice para luego desaparecer en un nube de humo

tttotttotttotttottto

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

**Que tal mundo, ¿pensaron que no actualizaría en este sexenio? Jajaja**

**Primero que nada quisiera agradecer todos los comentarios que le dieron a mi fic me sorprendió la gran respuesta que tuvo el primer capítulo , por que eh visto fics con 2 o 3 capítulos que no rebasan los 10 comentarios y este alcanzo 15 en su primer capítulo a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios y en especial los comentarios largos MUCHAS GRACIAS significa mucho para mí que se den el tiempo de comentar la historia que realizo con tanto esmero y agradezco los consejos de **_**toaneo07**___** y los comentarios de **_**Shyno 238 ,carlosal24**_

**Y sé que algunos después de este capítulo pensaran que creare un Naruto invencible pero no es así ,lo que are es un personaje mucho mejor preparado para enfrentar los retos que se le pondrán enfrente ,y con lo de las parejas casi todos coinciden con que sea Hitagi Uchiha al igual que yo pero ella no tendrá protagonismo por lo menos en los 2 capítulos siguientes y hasta entonces are que conviva un poco con Hinata, va a ser un semi-harem ya que tendrá relaciones intermitentes con algunas chicas del mundo de Naruto pero al final solo se quedara con una o bueno eso es lo que tengo pensado hasta el momento a y por supuesto que me iré con calma con las parejas**

**Siento mucho si les aburrió el capítulo pero es necesario para la trama y para el sig capitulo ya habrá algo de las habilidades de Naruto y ojala la tendencia de comentarios aumento o por lo menos no baje**

**GRACIAS A TODOS Y LOS ESPERO EN EL SIG CAPITULO**

**DEJEN COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR **


	3. Secreto revelado

Naruto Anbu

Capítulo 3

Naruto había estado caminando sin rumbo después de salir del hospital , pensando en los cambios tan radicales que iba a sufrir su vida con el entrenamiento que iba a recibir y no solo eso también pensaba en la cosa que llevaba dentro , a pesar de que comprendía que el Yondaime encerró a ese maldito demonio dentro de el por una buena causa, pero se preguntaba ¿POR QUE RAYOS TUVO QUE PONERLO DENTRO DE EL? , acaso jamás pensó en que lo estaría recluyendo a una vida de soledad y tristeza , la gente le miraba con rencor, pero la mayoría de los Shinobis lo trataban como a cualquier otra persona y claro había sus excepciones en ambos casos muestra de eso era Ayame y su padre Teuchi, en el caso de los ninjas tuvo la mala suerte que los primeros años de su formación habían sido con maestros que lo miraban de la misma manera que muchos aldeanos y se dedicaban a ignorarlo o castigarlo y al principio era sin ninguna razón después el decidió darles una razón con sus ya legendarias bromas, y en cuanto a los amigos lo más cercano que tenía a amigos era Shikamaru y Chouji aun que para ser sinceros a veces sentía que le hablaban solo por ser corteses pero…eso era mejor que nada por lo menos jamás lo insultaron o menospreciaron como la mayoría de la clase y eso incluía a Sakura y claro al engreído de Sasuke ,pero lo mejor era dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarse en comprar algo de equipo para su entrenamiento en especial ropa adecuada ,el Ramen era barato por lo tanto sus ahorros eran bastante respetables y sumándole la cantidad que el Sandaime le daba de vez en vez seguramente iba a poder comprar algo de buena calidad , pero sus pensamientos fueron rápidamente interrumpidos al toparse con alguien en su camino haciendo que ambos caigan estrepitosamente al suelo.

-¡auch!...eso dolió , lo siento no me fije por donde caminaba-dice Naruto mientras se soba la cabeza , sin mirar aun a la persona con quien se topó.

-no…no te preocupes la culpa…fue mía- contesta una peli azul de ojos blancos mientras levanta la mirada y se da cuenta que se encontraba enfrente del chico rubio que tanto admiraba poniéndose instantáneamente de un intenso color rojo.

-¿Tu eres?...te conozco pero no recuero tu nombre, lo siento…mmm ¡ya recordé! ¿Haruki?-pregunta Naruto, a pesar de conocerla y de ser su compañera de clases y si mal no recuerda ya llevaba varios años de serlo , pero jamás cruzo más de dos palabras con la peli azul.

-Mm mi mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga –dice con la cabeza baja tanto como por la pena de tenerlo tan cerca como por la tristeza de que a pesar que habían sido compañeros un buen tiempo ni si quiera recordaba su nombre.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki-le dice mientras se levanta para luego ayudar a Hinata a levantarse también.

-Ya… ya lo sabía so somos co compañeros de clase

-Bueno Hinata-san me voy tengo algunos asuntos que atender y cosas que comprar-dice mientras le da la espalda para continuar su camino hacia la tienda de armamento y equipo ninja.

-¿cu…cuando r regresaras a la academia? , no te te has presentado en los últimos dos días ,ni tu ni Iruka-sensei–pregunta la Hyuga con todo el valor que pudo reunir para no desmayarse ,mientras Naruto se para en seco por la sorpresa que la causa la pregunta de la Hyuga.

-Es que he estado enfermo, el otro día tome leche pasada y me hizo daño, e Iruka-sensei pues no se tal vez lo mandaron a una misión pero te aseguro que pronto volverá a dar clases-responde Naruto mientras acelera su paso , dejando atrás a la Hyuga la cual tenía una mirada triste y confundida.

-_realmente le debo de desagradar salió huyendo de mi-_piensa Hinata tristemente.

-_Uff no había pensado en que alguien se preguntara donde rayos estoy ,pero al parecer si existe esa persona…es una lástima me hubiera gustado conocerla un poco mejor-_piensa Naruto para retomar el camino a la tienda.

Ya estando enfrente de la tienda Naruto se da cuenta que es la primera vez que iría a comprar algo aparte de ramen y ropa en la tienda de saldos ,ya que esos eran de los pocos lugares donde no veía malas caras tan solo por su presencia, con Teuchi era por la estima que le habían tomado casi desde que piso el puesto de ramen y en la tienda de saldos pues a ellos solo les importaba que les pagaran ,pero ahora entraría a un lugar donde jamás había ido y peor aún tenían armas a la mano para poder atacarlo…pero él era un hombre ¿cierto? Un pequeño reto no lo iba a detener, ''su voluntad ardía tan fuerte como mil soles'' pensando en una frase que había oído de un jounin un poco raro hace unas semanas.

-¡buenos días! ¿señor? ¿qué le puedo ofrecer? Tenemos shurikens , kunais ,katanas ,sellos explosivos , bombas de humo lo que usted quiera y si no lo tenemos lo podemos conseguir o en su defecto fabricar y todo es de gran calidad-dice un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años tal vez un poco más de cabello negro con ya algunos rastros de canas , con una cicatriz en forma de x en la frente.

-pues lo que quiero es…_no había pensado en eso._-dándose cuenta que jamás le pregunto a aquel Anbu que tipo de material necesitaba para el entrenamiento.

-Bueno supongo que estas en la academia ¿cierto?-pregunta el hombre de la cicatriz al darse cuenta que su joven cliente no tenía idea de que comprar.

-algo así.-responde Naruto.

-lo que necesitaras es Kunais ,shurikens ,sandalias ninja y creo que un Tanto( cuchillo o daga) sería bueno a un poco de hilo sería de gran utilidad-dice de manera tranquila.

-quiero una caja de shurikens , dos cajas de Kunais, el Tanto lo dejare para otro día y los hilos pues quiero dos royos.

- de acuerdo de eso sería 1500 ryus, pero para que vuelvas y seas un cliente de por vida aquí en Suranami Armas y asociados te rebajare 50 ryus jejeje-dice el hombre riendo.

-¿asociados?-pregunta Naruto con una gotita en la cabeza.

-bueno está bien no tengo asociados, solamente le puse ese nombre porque pensé que sonaría muy genial y atraería clientes sin contar el gran letrero con letras que se iluminan en la noche –dice el hombre con mucha emoción y una cascada de lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿qué bien? Pero eh yo necesito una ropa más adecuada para mi entrenamiento-Comenta el rubio para tratar de desviar el tema del letrero que a decir verdad no noto.

-necesitaras tres tipos de cambios de ropa , para entrenar ,para misiones y para cuando estés fuera de servicio. ¿Algún color en especial? puedes elegir entre negro, gris, azul obscuro ,verde militar -dice recobrando la seriedad

-Me gustan todos esos colores pero la ropa que necesito rápido sería la de entrenamiento no creo que vaya a misiones en un buen rato.

-déjame ver…tenía algo por aquí…espera un momento-dice el hombre de la cicatriz mientras se adentrar a la puerta que está al otro lado del mostrador.

-está bien espero ¿señor?

-Yuro Suranami y tú te llamas Naruto ¿cierto? … lo ¡encontré!

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-pregunta un intrigado Naruto.

-Eres legendario por tus bromas es difícil no conocerte jejeje …Esto es lo que tengo –dice mientras le enseña unos pantalones Vaqueros Negros una camisa de manga larga de color azul con medias franjas de color blanco en los costados y una chaqueta de color negro con un gorro con el forro del interior Naranja.

-wow ¡sugoi! Me encanta quiero varias mudas de esas-dice muy emocionado el chico al ver la ropa que usara para su entrenamiento.

-En este momento solo cuento con cuatro trajes de este tipo pero en cinco días te tendré seis mudas más pero te tendré que tomar medidas para hacer los trajes y los que ya tengo te los arreglare rápido para que sean de tu talla.

En un lapso de dos horas arreglo los cuatro uniformes para que se adecuaran completamente a la talla de Naruto

-Muy bien eso es todo no olvides venir en cinco días por lo que te falto-le dice Yuro de manera alegre.

-Nos vemos luego Yuro-san.-dice para luego salir del local.

-El niño no es nada de lo que dicen de él en el gremio de comerciantes y ese tal Danzo, parece un buen chico y es bastante agradable-se dice asimismo.

Mientras tanto desde la otra calle la situación antes ocurrida era vigilada por un par de ojos blancos de una niña peli azul de cabello corto.

-_¿Por qué Naruto-kun compraría esas cosas? Tal vez está planeando huir de la aldea, aunque no lo culparía por hacerlo después de todo los aldeanos lo tratan como una molestia , creo que yo debería hacer lo mismo yo… solo soy una vergüenza para otosan-_piensa Hinata tristemente al pensar que el chico que la inspiraba a luchar por ser más fuerte cada día podría dejar la aldea.

-Hinata-sama ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?-pregunta un hombre que por sus rasgos también era un Hyuga pero de la rama secundaria.

-Yo estaba paseando un rato antes de entrenar con otosan y Hanabi-contesta rápidamente esperando lograr convencer al miembro de la rama secundaria.

-Está bien Hinata-sama pero recuerde que Hiashi-sama se enfadara si usted llega tarde , déjeme escoltarla a la mansión principal.

-hai vamos-contesta la Hyuga desanimada y con el temor de que Naruto se fuera de la aldea

OOO

Después de ir a dejar sus compras hechas en la tarde Naruto se da cuenta que alguien entro en su departamento y era obvio que había sido aquel Anbu ya que al revisar su alacena estaba llena de latas de Alimentos y al darle un vistazo al refrigerador y revisar los cajones estaban llenos de frutas, verduras y también había carne ya preparada solamente para calentar y en la mesa donde comía estaban unos frascos de vitaminas junto a una nota con instrucciones precisas de como las tenía que tomar y para que servían cada una y al final de la nota decía:

- P.D Me lleve todo el ramen que tenías ya no lo necesitaras y ¡Limpia ese lugar he visto más higiene en establo!

-Mi ramen no es justo-dice con lágrimas en los ojos

OOO

Mientras tanto en la torre del Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi estaba mirando por la ventana de su oficina hacia los rostros de sus antecesores y claro del que fue su sucesor.

-Bueno el momento ha llegado ¡Yamato!-llama el Hokage a un Anbu que estaba oculto

-¡hai! Escucho ordenes Sandaime–sama -dice un Anbu inclinado en forma de respeto enfrente del Hokage.

-Quiero que me sigas al lugar donde me voy a dirigir ahora, no quiero que te vean así que ten cuidado y otra cosa pase lo que pase no intervengas a menos que yo te lo ordene-Ordena el viejo Sandaime.

-Entendido-dice el Anbu para luego desaparecer y convertirse en su sombra.

Sarutobi estaba caminando más lento de lo habitual intentando atrasar lo más posible el inevitable encuentro con Naruto, mira a todas partes viendo que la mayoría de personas estaban ya cerrando sus negocios ,se paraba de vez en vez a charlar con algunos aldeanos y con shinobis en su inútil intento de no afrontar a Naruto, pero por más que quiso atrasar su encuentro en estos instantes ya se encontraba enfrente de la puerta del chico_ espero estar haciendo lo correcto._

Toc toc toc

-¡Ya voy ya voy! –grita un somnoliento rubio del otro lado de la puerta.

-Hola Naruto-dice el Hokage.

-ojisan ¿sabes qué hora es? Es en serio no tengo reloj enseñándole su muñeca desnuda –dice para luego empezar a reír.

-¡buena esa Naruto!- dice de forzadamente el Hokage, _le rompería el corazón si le dijera que él tiene de cómico lo que yo tengo de joven._

-Ya hablando enserio ojisan ¿Qué quieres? Es noche y mañana voy practicar las técnicas que copie del royo _yo y mi gran boca_- dice dándose cuenta de que había revelado su pequeño secreto.

-Y se puede saber ¿Cuáles copiaste?-dice animadamente el Hokage.

-¿No estas molesto?-pregunta temeroso Naruto

-Claro que no y además ahora que entraras a Ω Omega necesitaras muchos Jutsus de alto nivel , tengo una idea cámbiate de ropa y enséñame los jutsus que aprendiste y así poder supervisarte.

-¿en serio?

-Si pero apresu…-antes de terminar la oración Naruto estaba ya con su mono naranja listo para salir a entrenar, después de todo no todos los día el Hokage se ofrece para supervisar tu entrenamiento personalmente.

-¡Ya estoy listo!-dice parado frente al Sandaime.

-Te llevare al campo de entrenamiento 00-1 hecho especialmente para que los Hokages entrenen, en ese lugar han entrenado cada uno de los cuatro Hokages desde Hashirama Senju hasta Minato Namikaze.

-¿Qué tiene de especial ese campo ojisan?

-Bueno ese campo está rodeado por cuatro pilares que tienen la capacidad de absorber o contener una gran cantidad de chackra lo cual hace que nadie se dé cuenta de que el Hokage en turno está desarrollando nuevos jutsus o practicando a un alto nivel ,ya que si se escapara el chackra que está usando llamaría la atención de toda la aldea , estos pilares fueron desarrollados por un clan de la ya inexistente Uzu no kuni del país del remolino.

-wow... entonces entrenare donde solo lo Hokages lo han hecho eso sería…un gran honor para mí Hokage-sama-dice inclinándose frente a él en forma de respeto.

-vamos sígueme-dice Sarutobi

Después de un par de minutos de caminar y de atravesar la salida de la aldea llegan a una entrada de una cueva al adentrase más en ella llegan a un gran pared la cual se desmaterializo después de que el Sandaime hiciera una combinación de sellos entran a lo que parecía una campo abierto dentro de la cueva e incluso se veía la luna llena, también se veían los cuatro pilares de los cuales Sarutobi había hablado antes, cada uno de los pilares era blanco con por lo menos diez metros de altura y en ellos estaban grabados infinidad de sellos de restricción y de absorción, sin duda los que habían creado estos pilares se esforzaron por hacer un buen trabajo.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunta muy sorprendido Naruto.

-Este es el campo de entrenamiento del que te hable, bueno ahora muéstrame lo que aprendiste Naruto.

''Kage bunshin no jutsu dice apareciendo cuatro copias de Naruto''

-jejeje ¿Qué te parece eso ojisan?-dicen los cuatro Kage bunshin con un pulgar arriba, mientras el Naruto original esta atrás de ellos esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-Muy impresionante

Y paso un par de horas en la cuales Naruto le enseño los pocos jutsus que había logrado aprender como el Kage Shuriken y el Kage bunshin, también el Sandaime Hokage había creado un Kage bunshin que atacaba a la gran cantidad de clones que Naruto había creado para ser más precisos veinte, el clon que había hecho el Sandaime acababa fácilmente con sus clones no tardaba ni veinte segundos en acabar con ellos.

-ojisan…¿que… es lo que me… quieres decir?-dice entre jadeos Naruto por el cansancio que le produjo intentar atacar al Hokage.

-¿de qué hablas?-fingiendo ignorancia el Sandaime, el realmente no quería hacer esto , por lo menos no ahora era demasiado pronto.

-no soy tan tonto como todo el mundo piensa , incluso lo del Kyubi muy en el fondo de mi corazón ya lo sabía, después de todo los aldeanos me han dado muchas pistas todos estos años me han llamado _niño zorro , demonio, asesino _,lo que Mizuki hiso fue confirmar mis sospechas , y también sé que no es todo, pero lamentablemente no soy capaz de leer mentes, así que dime lo que tengas que decirme.

-Antes de todo te diré que tus padres te amaban más de lo que te puedes imaginar te esperaban con ansias y mucha ilusión , tu padre solo hablaba de como ibas a crecer convirtiéndote en un gran shinobi y tu madre lo único que quería es tenerte en sus brazos y verte crecer.

-Si tanto me querían ¿¡por qué me abandonaron!-escupe con resentimiento

-Ellos no te ''dejaron'' por voluntad propia ellos se sacrificaron por salvarte a ti y a la aldea-dice serio Sarutobi.

-¿Ellos murieron en el ataque del kyubi? ¿El los mato?-pregunta el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos y con evidente rabia para su prisionero.

-sí y no , tu madre fue la tercera Jinchuriki del Kyubi ,ella provenía del país del remolino de hecho era la heredera del Clan Uzumaki de la ya extinta Uzushiogakure no Sato ,famosos por su habilidad en los sellos y su gran cantidad de chackra eso era los rasgos característicos de ese clan y también su color de cabello rojo.

-pero si mi Madre era de Uzu no kuni ¿Cómo llego a Konoha? ¿Qué le paso a Uzushiogakure no Sato?

-En la última gran guerra ninja fue arrasada por la alianza de las aldeas de Ame(lluvia),kusa(hierba),Taki(cascada) y algunos rumores dicen que Iwa también ayudo ,nosotros nos enteramos cuando todo había pasado y Uzushiogakure no Sato era ya solamente ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue la aldea más poderosa de todas, a pesar de que el país del remolino era solo una pequeña isla les quitaba las misiones a las aldeas que te mencione antes ya que el rango de efectividad en misiones era muy elevado a pesar de su baja población shinobi ya que los que tenían eran de muy buen nivel, los pocos supervivientes de la aldea vinieron a refugiarse a Konoha y algunos más se esparcieron por el mundo y se cambiaron apellido para evitar represalias de sus enemigos ,entre los sobrevivientes que vinieron a Konoha venia la heredera del clan Kushina Uzumaki e hija del difunto Uzukage ,se les dio refugio a cambio de que juraran lealtad a la hoja y olvidaran cualquier aspiración de reconstruir su aldea ,también que tu Madre cuando tuviera la edad suficiente se casaría con el líder de algún clan de la aldea para consolidar su lealtad a la hoja ,al no tener otra opción aceptaron .

-Entonces la hoja se aprovechó de mi familia y de mi madre-dice Naruto con cierto enfado en su tono de voz.

-Mátalos a todos ellos solo usaron a tu madre y harán lo mismo contigo.

-Eran tiempos de Guerra la aldea tenía que fortalecerse de alguna manera ,el consejo vio la oportunidad de hacerlo con los Uzumaki, lo siento mucho Naruto trate de evitarlo-dice un triste y apenado Hokage.

-¿Entonces quien fue mi padre? ¿Con quién la obligaron a casarse?

-Yo te puedo dar el poder solo libérame y acabare con todos ellos de un golpe

-Tu madre creció se convirtió en una gran shinobi líder de los Anbu ,cuando llego el momento de que los Uzumaki cumplieran con lo acordado con el consejo ella se negó rotundamente ,ellos querían que se casara con el entonces futuro líder del clan Uchiha… Fugaku Uchiha ella le dijo que si lograba derrotarla en batalla ella aceptaría el matrimonio con él y la completa disolución de su Clan , la batalla ocurrió y Kushina logro vencer a Fugaku, no nos sorprendió que ella lo venciera lo que nos sorprendió fue la facilidad con la que lo hizo incluso hoy en día seguimos tratando de saber cómo lo hizo, ya que después de la batalla ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar lo ocurrido ese día.

-¿Quién fue mi padre?

- tu padre hizo lo que tenía que hacer para proteger a la Aldea, él te amaba a ti y a tu madre, el no tuvo otra opción, tienes que perdonarlo -dice Sarutobi en un tono muy parecido a la vergüenza.

Ya sabes quién es mocoso tu y yo sabemos que no eres tan estúpido como aparentas, te condeno a la vida que has tenido hasta ahora…solo debes quitar el sello y tu dolor desaparecerá yo hare que desaparezca.

-Dígame cuál era su nombre Hokage-sama-dice en tono lleno de rencor.

-Su nombre era Minato Namikaze o como la mayoría lo llama Yondaime Hokage.

En el momento que El Hokage termino de decir el nombre hubo una poderosa explosión de chackra , al disiparse el polvo que había levantado la explosión, Sarutobi logra ver a Naruto envuelto en chackra rojo con dos colas visibles ,por un momento pensó que lo iba a atacar pero se dio cuenta que el rubio tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba aparentemente inmóvil.

MENTE DE NARUTO

-¿Dónde estoy?-comento al aire , para darse cuenta que se encontraba en un lugar que era parecido a un desagüe y enfrente de él se encontraba una gran reja y atrás de esta nos enorme ojos de color rojo que reflejaban ira e instinto asesino.

-Acércate niño , tu sabes ¿quién soy cierto? Si me dejas salir prometo que vengare a tu Clan a tu País a tu Aldea y lo más importante te vengare a ti destruiré esta patética aldea.

-claro que se quién eres después de todo gracias a ti la aldea entera me odia-dice Naruto de forma firme enfrente de la reja que mantiene prisionero al Kitsune.

-jajaja toda vía eres un cachorro te falta mucho por saber ,lo que el viejo ese te dijo no es ni la cuarta parte de la verdadera historia, hay mucho más de lo que parece detrás de mí ataque a tu pútrida aldea y más aun de la última gran guerra ninja donde desapareció tu clan ,alguien ha estado trabajando en las sombras ,en unos años tal vez empiece a mover sus piezas y cuando lo haga el mundo temblara.

-¡no intentes confundirme! ¿Crees que te voy a creer?-grita Naruto

-Realmente me importa poco si me crees o no,lo único que sabes que es verdad es que tu propio padre te dejo a tu suerte sabiendo el destino que te esperaría no niegues que eso te enfurece cachorro.

-eso…lo hizo para defender a la aldea él y mi madre no me querían dejar solo tuvieron que dejarme , ellos murieron protegiendo a la aldea y yo no estoy dispuesto a deshonrar su memoria destruyendo a la hoja.

-Entones ¿que se supone que harás cachorro?-pregunta de manera irónica el zorro.

-honrare la memoria de mis padres y mi clan haciéndome más fuerte y protegiendo a la aldea , esforzándome todos los días para lograr traspasar mis límites y formar lazos con muchas personas ,haciendo que vean al verdadero yo y no solo a ti , reconstruiré mi Clan y me convertiré en Hokage JAMAS RETROSEDERE A MIS PALABRAS POR QUE ESE ES MI CAMINO NINJA.

-JAJAJA cachorro impertinente eres diferente a los otros simios sin pelo, entrena duro porque cuando salga de aquí tú serás el segundo al que asesinare.

-buenas suerte viejo zorro , porque cuando salgas te regresare a tu jaula de un golpe…espera ¿seré el segundo al que asesines? Dime quien será el primero.-grita para luego darse cuenta que ya no estaba dentro de su mente se encontraba en el suelo en medio de un cráter de por lo menos cinco metros.

-¿Esta bien Naruto? ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunta Sarutobi muy consternado ya que el chico por un momento libero dos colas del Kyubi.

-Lo siento mucho ojisan ,por un momento sentí tanta rabia- musita Naruto con la cabeza agachada intentando ocultar las lágrimas que estaban saliendo de sus ojos.

-No yo lo siento ,no fui capaz de protegerte ni de defender tus derechos todos estos años ,me deje manipular por el consejo, pero te prometo que esto no volverá a pasar, tus derechos como superviviente de dos clanes tu herencia tanto como monetaria ,como las tierras te serán entregadas y cuando lo desees tomaras tu puesto en el consejo de clanes-le murmura al oído mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras salen de sus ojos.

-hable con él.

-¿A quién te refieres Naruto?-pregunta el Sandaime temiendo la respuesta del rubio.

-con la bola de pelos…el zorro…-dice en un susurro.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Básicamente que cuando saliera me sería la segunda persona a la que mataría, y me dijo que hay algo más de lo que se ve a simple vista detrás de su ataque y que al mundo temblara cuando alguien que está en las sombras empiece a actuar.

-No creas todo lo que el zorro te dice , recuerda que él es un demonio pero…tomare en cuenta lo que él te dijo ,solo como simple precaución.

-está bien, pero quiero saber acerca de mi familia de la de mi Padre y de la mi Madre –dice el rubio.

-Entiendo que quieras saber más acerca de tu familia pero espera hasta mañana , te llevare a la casa de tus padres y tal vez hay tus dudas serán contestadas ,ya que los dos clanes a los que perteneces desaparecieron y hay poca información de ambos, mientras tanto regresemos a la aldea mañana te espero en mi despacho a las 8:00 pm -contesta Sarutobi de manera alegre.

-_Mañana empezara mi nueva vida y prometo que luchare todos los días para hacerme más fuerte y poder proteger la aldea que mis padres protegieron con sus vidas, creare nuevos lazos con las personas , reconstruiré mi clan y honrare la memoria de mis ancestros y todos aquellos que creyeron en mi….prometo que jamás me rendiré._

Y así fue como empezó un nuevo capítulo en la vida de Naruto Uzumaki…o mejor dicho Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

tttoootttoootttooo

NOTAS DEL AUTOR

Pensé que jamás terminaría el capítulo ,en un principio eran dos capítulos pero decidí fusionarlos ya que no me quería extender otro capítulo con el pasado de Naruto ,pero aun así se seguirá develando secretos de él y de su familia.

Este capítulo ya estaba en un 90% hace ya un par de semanas pero debido a unos exámenes muy importantes no lo terminaba, pero ahora que ya pasaron lo termine, es el capítulo más largo que jamás he escrito espero les haya gustado, pero como ya entre de nuevo a clases mis actualizaciones serán más tardadas, y como dije las habilidades de Naruto serán ya mostradas más a fondo en los próximos capítulos.

Me preguntaron de la Chica Uchiha ,bueno ella no estará en la academia ella estará en el programa Ω Omega ,es todo lo que le diré ahora.

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS DUDAS U OPINIONES.


	4. Herencia e itinerario

Naruto Anbu

Especial 1: Los comienzos de Uzu no kuni

Uzu no kuni era una aldea que inicio una década antes que la Mayoría de las aldeas actuales gracias a que su territorio era pequeño eso ayudo a que los clanes del país del remolino se unieran bajo el mando del Clan Uzumaki el cual era considerado uno de los clanes más fuertes del entonces naciente mundo ninja gracias a su monstruosa cantidad de chakra y a su impresionante habilidad en la elaboración de sellos, el líder del clan Uzumaki de ese entonces fue elegido el líder de la naciente Uzu no kuni nombrándolo como Shodaime Uzukage.

Los primeros años después de la fundación oficial de Uzu no kuni fueron difíciles ya que constantemente intentaban atacarla los países vecinos contratando a mercenarios o a organizaciones ninja ya que en ese entonces no existían muchas aldeas ,el motivo por el cual eran atacados era que los antiguos señores feudales temían que al formar aldeas organizadas intentaran desafiar su poder y derrocarlos ,querían que Uzu no Kuni fuera el ejemplo para todos los Shinobis del Continente ninja y mostrarles que no tenían el poder tanto como monetario como militar para derrocarlos ,pero a pesar de todos los inconvenientes Uzu logro la estabilidad necesaria para levantarse como una de las primeras aldeas ninja ,con el paso del tiempo se logró ganar el favor del feudal del Remolino y así convirtiéndose en la primera Nación ninja ,ya contando con el apoyo del Feudal del Remolino su avance fue impresionante ,logro establecer un sistema ordenado de rangos para darle a los shinobis según sus habilidades , un programa de entrenamiento integral para la formación de materia prima para el abastecimiento de las misiones o como comúnmente se le conoce "Academia".

Otro de los grandes logros que se le atribuye a Uzu no Kuni fue el desarrollo del primer sello capaz de contener a un Biuji, esta gran hazaña la logro el Clan Uzumaki, a pesar de que varias aldeas nacientes como Iwa ya estaban desarrollando sus propios sellos de contención de Biujis pero no eran tan efectivos como los creados por el clan Uzumaki.

Con el paso del tiempo más aldeas ninjas se fueron fundando alrededor de todo el continente, todas y cada una de ellas con diferentes niveles desde aldeas muy débiles otras de gran nivel que en los próximos años serían las Naciones elementales.

Lamentablemente Uzu no Kuni cayó en la última gran guerra ninja, pero eso ya es otra historia.

Capítulo 4:

Era una mañana lluviosa y a decir verdad un poco fría, lo cual no era normal en esa época del año, pero estaba bien ya que odiaría que fuera un día soleado , a pesar de que le había dicho al Hokage que entendía todo lo hecho por sus padres eso no evitaba que doliera asta los huesos, después de todo no se podía olvidar de la noche a la mañana tantos años de soledad humillaciones y carencias tanto como afectivas como materiales, ya que el departamento en el que estaba viviendo no era un mal lugar pero aun así no era de su total agrado y menos aun sabiendo que tenía padres y que ninguno de los dos eran ninjas comunes y corrientes sino todo lo contrario su padre fue el Yondaime Hokage y su madre la heredera de un clan Antiguo como el Uzumaki, pero ahora recibirá el legado de sus padres , se mudaría de su departamento a la casa donde su familia había vivido , eso eran demasiados cambios de un momento a otro , recibiría de golpe varias cosas que le fueron negadas desde su nacimiento.

Después de estar unos minutos más pensando recostado en la cama decide ponerse de pie y empezar su día, al mirar el reloj se da cuenta que son apenas las 6:00 de la mañana , no recordaba la última vez que se había levantado tan temprano, después de tomar una ducha caliente para relajar sus músculos ya que aun estaba adolorido por el pequeño entrenamiento que tuvo con el Hokage después de ponerse su nuevo traje de entrenamiento decide tomar un desayuno ligero que consistía en cereal con leche ,jugo y por supuesto las vitaminas que su nuevo sensei le indico que tomara para poder empezar a nutrir su cuerpo de manera adecuada y compensara por lo menos un poco su ligera desnutrición que tenía gracias a que su alimentación estaba basada en ramen instantáneo, ya terminado su desayuno y después de lavar los traste que utilizo decide ponerse en marcha al despacho del Hokage , claro no sin antes ponerse la capucha de su chaqueta.

-_Hoy será un día interesante-_piensa mientras sale de su departamento y camina tranquilamente a la torre de Hokage

Después de un par de minutos de caminar a cuenta gotas llega a la puerta de la torre la cual aparentemente solo cuenta con un par de guardias chunin en la entrada al edificio pero realmente está custodiada por muchos elementos del cuerpo Anbu escondidos tanto como alrededor del edificio como dentro de este.

-Vengo a hablar con el viejo-le dice a los guardias

-Hokage-sama lo está esperando en la sala de juntas Uzumaki-san-contesta respetuosamente el guardia, lo cual se le hacía raro, ya que normalmente los guardias de la entrada no eran tan amables con él, pero pensándolo bien tampoco lo eran con otras personas.

Al subir por las escaleras y no optar por el elevador se da cuenta que las paredes están cubiertas por muchos sellos, seguramente de protección o de restricción, ya que si un enemigo invadiera la aldea le interesaría mucho obtener los registros de las misiones, espías en otras aldeas o jutsus, seria devastador para la Hoja que alguna de esa información cayera en manos enemigas.

-_Bien…a partir de hoy todo cambiara…ojala sea para bien-_pensaba Naruto enfrente de la puerta de la sala de juntas de la torre del líder de Konoha.

-Naruto entra te estamos esperando-se oye la voz de Sarutobi que viene del interior de la sala

-¡Esta bien oji-san, _espera dijo: ''te estamos esperando'' _–piensa en el momento que se adentra a la habitación, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que estaban sentados dos adultos alrededor del Sandaime.

-Al fin llegas Naruto-kun, dice un hombre de ojos verdes y cabello café obscuro.

-Te estábamos esperando Naruto-san –dice en un tono neutral un hombre de larga cabellera de color negro y ojos blancos.

-¿Quienes son ustedes dos?, _esa voz del hombre de ojos verdes se parece a la del Anbu del hospital, y el de cabello largo tiene los ojos como Hinata, seguramente es un familiar suyo_- cuestiono internamente.

-Ellos serán una parte muy importante de tu formación durante este año, él es Hiashi Hyuga, él es el líder del Clan Hyuga- dice el Hokage.

-Es un placer conocerte en persona Naruto-san.

-El pacer es mio-dice Naruto haciendo una pequeña reverencia ya que era el líder de un Clan.

-Él es Kaito-kun es el Anbu que te entrenara durante este año, es uno de mis mejores hombres y es de mi total confianza.

-Es un placer verlo sin su mascara Kaito-sensei, le prometo entrenar arduamente

-Eso espero, será un entrenamiento muy duro habrá ocasiones en las que quieras renunciar, pero por suerte para ti no te dejare hacerlo.

-Bueno como te prometí veremos la casa de tus padres que ahora será tu nueva casa

-Con todo respeto para usted Hiashi-sama , que tiene que ver usted con que yo habite la casa de mis padres, comprendo que mi sensei tenga que saber mas de mi ya que pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos en este año de entrenamiento-pregunta Naruto lo mas sutil posible para intentar no ofender al líder Hyuga.

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiese articular palabra alguna para explicarle los motivos de su presencia en lo que seguramente seria una de los grandes acontecimientos en la vida del rubio, es interrumpido por el conocido por el sobrenombre de ''Profesor'' gracias a su basta gama de jutsus.

- Yo te contestare tu pregunta, Hiashi-san a sido tu benefactor durante todos estos años, el paga mensualmente el alquiler de tu departamento y a mantenido en condiciones optimas la mansión de tus padres, por esa razón encontraras el recinto de tu familia en perfectas condiciones a pesar de que no a sido habitada durante mas de una década.

-Pero ¿Por qué?-le pregunta Naruto al Hokage y al hombre de ojos blancos.

-No se si podría decir que tus padres y yo éramos amigos pero si fuimos compañeros de batalla en varias ocasiones y en ultima guerra tu padre se gano mi total confianza y respeto, nunca e conocido un shinobi tan fuerte y decidido como el, es uno de los grandes ninjas de todos los tiempos. Cuando tus padres murieron dando su vida por el bien de la aldea en el ataque del Kyubi yo desafortunadamente no me encontraba en la aldea pero aun así hubiese estado no podría haber hecho mucho-dice consternado el pelinegro- cuando regrese a la aldea me encontré con la noticia del ataque del zorro y la muerte de muchos shinobis, pero también me encontré con la noticia de que el zorro había sido sellado en el interior de un niño y también me entere lo que solo los altos mandos sabían y eso era que el recién nacido en el que el kyubi estaba prisionero era el hijo del Yondaime y también de Kushina Uzumaki, el consejo civil en esos momentos tomo decisiones que solo eran del fuero ninja y se escudaron diciendo ''en tiempos difíciles se toman medidas difíciles''.

Las decisiones que tomaron eran que tú fueses ejecutado en el acto y que todos los bienes de los respectivos clanes de tus padres fueran repartidos entre ellos, pero afortunadamente logre reunir a algunos lideres de clanes para revocar la decisión del consejo civil, logramos darte un departamento y después de mucho luchar y discutir pude hacerme cargo del resguardo del patrimonio de tus padres.

-Bueno eso lo explica todo pero aun me sorprende el gran odio que me tiene toda la aldea-responde tristemente el heredero de los Uzumaki y Namikaze.

-Te equivocas Naruto-kun no toda la ladea te odia, solo son unos cuantos la mayoría son civiles ignorantes y algunos shinobis que lamentablemente no pueden o no quieren diferenciar entre carcelero y prisionero, pero veras que eso cambiara muy pronto.-dice un decidido Kaito.

Después de la pequeña conversación los cuatro salieron de la torre Hokage con la única intención de dirigirse al reciento Namikaze-Uzumaki, después de caminar unos minutos y adentrarse al bosque se encuentran con un centinela Hyuga que rápidamente los intercepta pensando en la posibilidad de que sean intrusos, pero esa posibilidad es rápidamente descartada al ver con su Byakugan a su líder de clan y al líder de la aldea.

-Hiashi-sama, Hokage-sama, Kaito-san ¿que los trae por aquí?-dice un Hyuga con chaleco chunin que sale de entre los arboles para luego arrodillarse ante ellos en forma de respeto a sus superiores.

-Traemos a el líder del clan para que se establezca oficialmente en el recinto, reúne a tu equipo para que se los presente, ya que de hoy en adelante ustedes serán los encargados de la protección de los terrenos que son de la propiedad de Naruto-kun, y también se encargaran de lo que el necesite, mientras nosotros entramos llama a tu equipo.

-Como ordene Hiashi-sama-dice el Hyuga mientras llama por su intercomunicador a los dos miembros de su equipo para presentarse con su ''protegido'' y de ahora en adelante su jefe inmediato.

Después del pequeño encuentro que tuvieron con el centinela se adentran un poco más al bosque del cual sobresale de entre la espesura de los grandes robles una gran puerta dividida en dos y hecha en madera con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki y el del clan Namikaze uno en cada puerta, la cual estaba cerrada con un sello puesto por el mismo Hiashi el cual solo era abierto cada vez que se le daba mantenimiento a la mansión. Al llegar a la entrada principal de los muros que protegían la mansión el líder del clan Hyuga hace una combinación de sellos lo cual hace que las puertas se abran de manera inmediata dejando entrar a los visitantes a la mansión y también a su dueño legitimo.

-wow oji-san tu me dijiste que era una mansión pero no me diste que fuera tan grande-dice el rubio boquiabierto al ver la gran mansión donde alguna vez habitaron sus padres.

Era una mansión tipo oriental de dos pisos hecha en su mayor parte por madera, el jardín delantero era muy bello con varios arboles de cerezo de buen tamaño, había un camino hecho de piedra que llevaba directamente a la entrada de la mansión, en la casa había varias habitaciones y también había un _ōnsen (baño de aguas termales), esa era la razón por la que el recinto Namikaze-Uzumaki se ubicaba fuera de la aldea, pero también contaba con varios baños tipo occidental, la cocina era grande con un pequeño comedor para no utilizar el comedor principal amenos que fuese necesario, y había un dojo principalmente para practicar katas con la espada y movimientos de taijutsu._

_Después de explorar y maravillarse de la gran casa que le heredaron sus padres el rubio se dispuso a tomar asiento en al jardín trasero el cual no era tan grande como el delantero pero aun así tenia un buen tamaño y al parecer se usaba como un pequeño huerto en que se habían cultivado algunos vegetales._

_-Mis padres enserio construyeron un lindo y gran lugar aquí-comenta al aire el ojiazul._

_-Claro que si después de todo ellos planeaban que el clan aumentara su número con el paso de las generaciones es por eso que el tamaño es considerable- manifestó el viejo Hokage._

_-Hiashi-sama le agradezco que haya cuidado de la mansión y que la mantuviera en óptimas condiciones, estoy muy agradecido y que no le quepa la menor duda que le pagare hasta el último centavo que gasto en mi manutención y en la de mi hogar._

_-De eso no tienes por qué preocuparte lo hice por voluntad propia._

_-Bueno Naruto-kun imagino que iras por tus cosas para mudarte desde ya- pregunta el Capitán Ω Omega_

_-Eso creo…-dice el aun pasmado rubio._

_-Bueno salgamos para que te presente a los hombres que estarán a tus ordenes_

_-Esta bien-responde Naruto para después salir al encuentro con sus ''subordinados'', los cuales reconoció inmediatamente como chunins por su chaleco color verde olivo._

_-Te presentare al equipo que estará a tus ordenes, él es Kazou Hyuga-dice señalando a un chico de unos veinte años con las características típicas de los Hyuga, excepto por su cabellera corta con los cabellos en punta y una franja blanca en su cabellera-él es líder del equipo, tiene rango Chunin alto-¿Por qué no mejor tu le presentas a tu equipo? Kazou-kun -pregunta Hiashi._

_-Sera un placer, Naruto-sama le presentare a mi equipo, él es Takeshi Hamada mostrándole a un hombre de unos 26 a 30 años con un chaleco chunin, físicamente cuenta una musculatura notable mas no exagerada._

_-Sera un honor estar a su ordenes Namikaze-sama-expreso el hombre_

_-Él es Fudo Ayanami- indicándole el lugar donde se encontraba el ya antes mencionado Fudo- es un hombre que a diferencia de la mayoría de las personas y shinobis de Konoha era de tez morena no naturalmente, mas bien su piel se bronceo por otros motivos, de estatura de 1.90 siendo el mas grande de altura del equipo._

_-Esperamos sus órdenes Naruto-sama-musita el moreno._

_-Espero que podamos llevarnos bien y llegar a ser amigos-expresa Naruto a lo cual el Hyuga y su equipo solo responden asintiendo con una media sonrisa en el rostro._

_-Bueno Naruto-kun yo tengo asuntos que atender, espero ver pronto tu progreso-comenta el Sandaime para desaparecer en un remolino de hojas._

_-Yo también me retiro-dice el pelinegro líder de los Hyuga-para ponerse en marcha para su mansión y también poder tener la sesión de entrenamiento diario con sus hijas._

_-Yo por otra parte te explicare como empezaremos y en que consistirá nuestra rutina diaria-dice Kaito claro no sin antes pedirles a los ''guardias'' de Naruto que retomaran su patrullaje._

_-Esta bien sensei lo escucho-comenta el rubio a su nuevo sensei_

_-Tenemos exactamente catorce meses y e decidido dividir el entrenamiento en cinco partes, la primer etapa constara de dos meses los cuales usaremos para acondicionar tu cuerpo para el duro entrenamiento al que serás sometido durante esta etapa entrenaras para mejorar tu resistencia y también mejorar tu control de chacra también para aprender técnicas básicas y si el tiempo lo permite de una vez descubrir tu elemento a fin, aparte del elemento Hyouton claro esta._

_-¿Y cuales serán las otras cuatro etapas de mi entrenamiento?_

_-La segunda parte de tu entrenamiento durara 3 meses al igual que las partes restantes, la segunda parte constara en la enseñanza de ninjutsu de nivel B y C y reforzaremos tu control de las armas shinobi como es el manejo de armas de corta y media distancia como los kunai, o la katana que es un arma de corta distancia. La tercera parte de tu entrenamiento será para aprender técnicas de nivel A y algunas nivel S, empezaremos con la introducción de estrategias de combate así como técnicas de espionaje, de persecución asesinato y la cuarta parte servirá exclusivamente para poder consolidar y reafirmar los conocimientos y habilidades adquiridas en las fases anteriores y por ultimo la quinta y ultima parte será una prueba para saber si estas preparado para unirte a Ω Omega, esta prueba será cazar a tres Nukenin de nivel B (ninja desertor) vivos o muertos, deberás de traer sus cuerpos o en su defecto capturados antes que se acabe el plazo que se te impondrá al iniciar la prueba._

_-¿Y cuando pase esas pruebas que será lo que are sensei?-pregunta el Uzumaki a su sensei._

_-¿Cuándo las pases? Veo que tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo, estas seguro que las pasaras, eso me gusta, pues eso ya no te lo puedo decir, por ahora confórmate con estar informado acerca de tu entrenamiento te veo en unos días-comenta el Capitán Anbu para desparecer en un una nube de humo._

_Después de que se retirara su maestro Naruto se dio a la tarea de ir por las pocas cosas que poseía y después de estar un par de horas en su departamento pensando cuan agradecido estaba por haber vivido en ese lugar ya que a pesar de no ser lujoso le ofreció un refugio tanto como del clima como de las personas. Al terminar de despedirse de su primer hogar el cual jamás olvidaría decidió que con el dinero de las misiones que en un futuro haría compraría el departamento para poder recordar y jamás olvidar sus orígenes. Ya estando nuevamente en su nueva casa recorrió las habitaciones para decidir cual era la mas adecuada tomando así la habitación mas grande que contaba con un gran ventanal que daba una hermosa vista a la entrada principal de la mansión. _

_Y así pasaron los días que tenia libres los cuales dedico a entrenar de manera ligera con los Kage Bunshin (clones de sombra) y Kage shuriken (shuriken de sombras) y también empezó a practicar una técnica tipo fuego llamada Katon Housenka (fénix de fuego) la cual a decir verdad no le estaba saliendo de manera correcta, pero por lo menos ya tenia dos técnicas de buen nivel aprendidas y eso ya era un merito, después del pequeño entrenamiento decide aprovechar que no era demasiado tarde y decidió salir a dar un paseo por el bosque en el que estaba la propiedad de su familia inmediatamente al salir de los muros de la mansión enfrente de el apareció uno de los ''Guardianes'' que identifico rápidamente como el líder del equipo._

_-Buenas noches Naruto-sama_

_-Buenas noches Kazou-san, salí a dar un paseo nocturno, ¿ustedes toda vía están de guardia?-pregunta el Uzumaki._

_-Solamente estoy yo de guardia mande a Takeshi y a Fudo a descansar-responde el Hyuga._

_-Entiendo, pero por qué no mejor me haces compañía en mi paseo en vez de seguirme desde lejos-dice el rubio como sugerencia a lo cual el Hyuga se sorprende ya que pensaba que Naruto no se daba cuenta de que lo seguía._

_-¿Cómo supo que lo seguía?-pregunta el intrigado Chunin._

_-Realmente no me di cuanta fue solo una suposición, pero lo que aun no tengo claro es del por que oji-san y Hiashi-sama me pusieron guardia personal._

_-Bueno pues al ser líder de un clan necesitara protección de los posibles enemigos que ya tenga o que con el tiempo haga-contesta el chunin._

_- ¿desde cuando protegen este lugar?-pregunta Naruto intentado iniciar una conversación con su ''guardián''._

_-Yo empecé…_

_Transcurrieron un par de horas mientras ambos conversaban acerca de varios temas intentando conocerse un poco mejor, después de todo es bueno saber para quien trabajas y quien trabaja para ti, después de la charla y la caminata el rubio decide descansar e ir a dormir preparándose para el día de mañana, ya que empezaría su entrenamiento._

_ttttoooottttoooottttoooo_

_**Notas del autor:**_

_**Les ofrezco una disculpa por el gran atraso que tengo en la historia pero bueno al fin tuve un tiempecito para poder subir este capitulo, les agradezco a todos los que han comentando mi Historia y también les agradezco la paciencia que me han tenido y espero que sigan esta historia ya que después de consultarlo con la almohada al fin tengo la estructura de lo que será la historia, cuando la inicie solo tenia una vaga idea de lo que seria, tenia un principio y un final pero no tenia nada en medio pero ahora ya lo tengo y les prometo que les encantara como se desarrollara la historia de ahora en adelante, pero les pido paciencia.**_

_**También como habrán notado hubo pequeño especial al inicio del capitulo estos ''capítulos especiales'' servirán para aclarar cosas que no mencionare en el transcurso de la historia y también servirán para presentar o conocer a los personajes que irán surgiendo con el paso de los capítulos, y también podre hacer algún especial a petición de ustedes los lectores, una cosa que note es que muchos han puesto al fic en [FF Story Alert +] y se los agradezco mucho pero también les pido que comenten su opinión es muy importante para mi.**_

_**Y por ultimo agradezco a **_**namizake naruto** **por la idea que me dio y créeme que la tomare en cuenta.**

dark dragon Hades

elyzmaki

Toaneo07 Ver2.0

Kuroashi no Sanji

marlonx137

Loquin

Rhagar

DARK RYUUKEN

kazuma-yako

crystal Coronello

_**A TODOS USTEDES LES**_

_**AGRADESCO MUCHO SUS COMENTARIOS ME IMPULSAN A SEGUR ESCRIBIENDO.**_

_**COMENTEN ES GRATIS.**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**v**_


	5. Repercusiones…Inicia el entrenamiento

Naruto Anbu

Capitulo 4: Repercusiones…Inicia el entrenamiento

Los consejeros estaban total mente furiosos por la decisión tomada por el Hokage, o mas bien solo algunos consejeros como Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utanate y la Líder del consejo civil Akane Haruno, ellos salieron a una negociación comercial con el país del Té y al regresar se enteran que el Hokage decidido darle al niño Kyubi todo lo que le pertenecía y además se le revelo la identidad de sus padres y por si fuera poco se le ofreció un escaño en el consejo que por derecho de sangre era suyo y además por partida doble ya que el pertenecía a dos clanes al Namikaze y el clan Uzumaki lo cual le daba al Hokage un par de votos mas en el consejo ya que no era un secreto para nadie que el niño era protegido del Sandaime Hokage y que este le tenia un gran cariño a Sarutobi lo cual inclinaba la balanza a su favor.

-¡Hokage-sama como se atrevió a hacer tal acto de traición a la aldea! Lo pensé de cualquiera menos de usted-escupe la consejera Haruno- es una completa locura lo que a hecho, le a dado al demonio la herencia de nuestro amado Yondaime y peor aun se atrevió a ofrecerle un puesto en el consejo.

-¡Cuida tus palabras Haruno!- recuerda a quien te estas dirigiendo-dice un hombre de chaleco verde militar y de larga cabellera en forma de piña, haciendo callar inmediatamente a la Haruno.

-Sarutobi ¿Qué explicación nos puedes dar?-pregunta Danzo de manera calmada, después de todo el trabajo de hacer escándalo era de la odiosa peli rosa-rompiste tu propia ley estoy seguro que tendrás una historia interesante que contar, ¿no es así Sarutobi?-dice a manera de burla el líder de la raíz.

-Claro que la tengo-contesta de manera tranquila el Sandaime-¿Acaso creen que yo rompería mi propia ley, sin motivo alguno?-dice mientras les desliza por la gran mesa del consejo un folder a los miembros inconformes del consejo donde se explicaba de manera detallada como sucedieron las cosas en la noche en que Naruto Uzumaki cambio el rumbo de su vida por completo.

-¡Esto es una muestra mas de que ese demonio debe ser ejecutado!-escupe la mujer Haruno al terminar de leer el documento-ese demonio robo un pergamino valioso de la aldea y se le perdona y no conforme con eso se la da el legado del Clan Uzumaki y Namikaze.

-¿Acaso no leíste el informe Haruno?-interroga el líder del clan Nara-Naruto Uzumaki fue victima de un engaño, él fue solo un peón para poder robar el pergamino de jutsus prohibidos, pero al darse cuenta de la traición de Mizuki él lo confronto y aun mas increíble lo derroto, ¿Se han puesto a pensar en el gran potencial que tiene el chico?, por favor logro vencer a un Chunin sin aun haberse graduado de la academia, si eso no es potencial señores, entonces no se la definición que ustedes tengan de potencial-haciendo callar nuevamente con sus argumentos a la líder del consejo civil.

-¿Pero dime que es lo que tiene de especial para que fuese metido en el programa Omega Ω?- pregunta Koharu Utanate la antigua compañera de equipo de Sarutobi- por que lo poco que sabemos del grupo que formaste es que sino todos la mayoría de los pertenecientes a tu grupo tienen alguna habilidad especial.

-Bueno veo que han intentado obtener información de Omega Ω, y si la mayoría de los miembros de Omega Ω tiene alguna habilidad especial y Naruto-kun no es la acepción ya que él es el jinchuriki del Kyubi - comenta el Hokage ocultando de manera esplendida la habilidad real por la cual el rubio entro al programa- Además no soy el único que tiene un grupo especial solo a mi ordenes, ¿no es así Danzo?-interroga el Sandaime.

-La organización de Anbu Ne sirve solo para proteger los intereses de la Hoja ya que al parecer tú este demasiado ocupado en proteger al chiquillo ese.-escupe el hombre vendado al Hokage.

-Ese tema será tocado en otro momento Danzo - dice ya sin mucho animo el Hokage, después de todo este no era el momento indicado para discutir ese tema que él ya estaba tomado cartas en el asunto ya que era muy inquietante que su principal competidor y contraparte ideológico tuviera un grupo armado y entrenado a su completa disposición- el tema aquí es que mi decisión esta tomada Naruto Uzumaki de hoy en adelante será conocido como Naruto Namikaze, sus cuentas bancarias serán liberadas inmediatamente y el podrá hacer uso de los recursos en cuanto así lo requiera.

-¡Pero esto tiene que ser puesto a votación! Esto es una democracia-insiste desesperadamente la Haruno.

-Te equivocas Haruno-san, esto de ninguna manera es una democracia esto es un régimen militar donde para tu desgracia yo estoy en la sima de la cadena de mando-dice firmemente el Sandaime Hokage- y además todos los miembros del consejo civil estarán bajo investigación, sus cuentas bancarias serán congeladas y revisadas así como sus propiedades además de ser sometidos a un interrogatorio a cargo de Ibiki-san, alguien tiene alguna pregunta-comenta a manera de afirmación mas que de interrogación.

Al terminar de decir esas palabras el silencio reino en la sala del consejo, la peli rosada esta totalmente estupefacta, estaba helada y los demás miembros del consejo tanto como civil como shinobi jamás esperaron esa resolución de parte del Hokage.

-¿Con que derecho ase eso Hokage-sama?-pregunta con una voz dudativa la consejera Akane Haruno.

-Al ser el líder supremo tanto como militar como civil una de las atribuciones que tengo es el poder iniciar una investigación al miembro de la aldea que yo desee sin importar que sea ninja o civil, pero eso ya lo deberías saber ya que tu eres una estudiosa de las leyes de la aldea-responde de manera sumamente tranquila Sarutobi.

Al terminar esa palabras el ahora fortalecido Sandaime Hokage dio por terminada la reunión enviándoles una clara muestra a sus opositores, ya que la acción tomada en esos momentos le dio sin saberlo un segundo aire en su imagen como autoridad, les dejo claro a sus ''rivales'' que el no seria un árbol fácil de derribar ya que aunque su juventud se esfumara ya hace varias décadas el seguía poseyendo la voluntad del fuego.

000

Una mañana bastante difícil era lo que en estos momentos experimentaba el joven rubio, apenas eran las 8:30 am lo cual indicaba que no estaba ni a la mitad de su entrenamiento, el cual empezó con un ''ligero'' estiramiento de músculos y después de eso empezó la tortura, los ejercicios comenzaron con una carrera alrededor de la aldea lo cual para un shinobi en entrenamiento no debería ser tan complicado pero como era de esperarse no solo era una simple carrera, en sus extremidades ( brazos y piernas) llevaba ''tatuados'' sellos de 5 kilos cada uno lo cual en total sumaban 20 kilos de peso extra, lo que en un principio no resulto ser una verdadera molestia pero con el paso de los minutos fueron siendo cada vez mas molestos disminuyendo notablemente su velocidad y agilidad para poder saltar los ''obstáculos'' naturales que había en su recorrido como arboles, edificios etc y mas aun que el recorrido ya llevaba mas de dos horas en las cuales no había tenido ni un solo descanso.

-Puedes parar ya Naruto-kun-dice su sensei , el cual ahora no tenia su traje Anbu pero conservaba una mascara que le cubría parte su rostro dejando solo al descubierto sus ojos- dime ¿Qué te pareció la carrera con los sellos de peso?-interroga el enmascarado al rubio.

-En un principio no fue tan difícil pero con el paso de los minutos se volvió cada vez más y más cansado, llego el momento en el que se me dificultaba dar los saltos que daba para poder pasar los obstáculos.

-Pues de ahora en adelante traerás esos sellos día y noche y cuando te acostumbres al peso lo aumentáremos paulatinamente eso nos ayudara a fortalecer tu cuerpo y aumentar tu velocidad e incrementar tu resistencia - dice el Anbu.

-De esa manera entrenare aun sin estar entrenando, ¿no es así? Sensei.

-Exactamente y ahora continuaremos con tu entrenamiento ya que as calentado lo que sigue es una seria de ejercicios de agilidad, te arrojare kunais y shurikens sin punta ni filo, prepárate ya que los lanzare como si lo estuviese haciendo a un enemigo-comenta el Anbu de manera seria - ahora quiero que lo esquives no quiero que los repeles, simplemente esquívalos, ¿de acuerdo?-interroga Kaito.

-Entendido-dice mientras se coloca a distancia.

Era una lluvia de armas que eran arrojadas al Namikaze las cuales en su mayoría podía esquivar para sorpresa del Anbu, demostrando de esa manera la gran agilidad con la que contaba su alumno y una vez mas confirmando la negligencia de muchos de sus maestros, realmente algo estaba pasando en la academia, según los reportes académicos de años anteriores a Iruka Naruto jamás mostro aptitudes mínimas para ser shinobi, los reportes de la academia decían cosas sin sentido alguno, cuando el entrenamiento terminara tenia que hablar seriamente con el Sandaime y solicitarle que inicie una investigación en la academia , ya que era inconcebible que durante tantos años el chico fuese saboteado de esa manera.

Y de esa manera transcurrió el primer día de entrenamiento, después del ejercicio de agilidad llegaron otros ejercicio como nadar alrededor de un pequeño lago 10 veces sin parar y claro esta con los pesos integrados lo cual hiso la tarea titánica ya después de ese ejercicio vinieron de combate básico así como pequeños ejercicios de meditación lo cual ayudaría a intentar mejorar su control de chacra, y ya pasado de medio día empezó la practica de ninjutsu básico.

-Lo que intentaremos ahora es formar jutsus básicos, empecemos con la correcta posición de manos-dice mostrándole los sellos adecuados para hacer un Bunshin –ahora inténtalo tu Naruto-kun.

-Esta bien-dice mientras hace los sellos correspondientes-pero fracasando estrepitosamente al formar dos bunshin de aspecto raquítico que se esfumaron en un puff casi instantáneamente después de crearlos –es lo mejor que puedo hacer-dice un apenado rubio al ver a sus ''creaciones''.

-Según lo que me dijo Hokage-sama eres capaz de realizar un jutsu de nivel A y uno de nivel B-dice el miembro de Omega Ω-quiero que me los muestres.

-¡hai sensei! ''kage bunshin no jutsu'' -contesta mientras realiza los sellos parea crear cinco clones perfectamente solidos-al crearlos estos clones realizan el otro jutsu que aprendió el Namikaze-''kage shuriken'' gritan los clones en sincronía al lanzar la lluvia de shurikens hacia un árbol que estaba en las cercanías, sorprendiendo al Anbu ya que no solo le basto con crear clones perfectos sino que los clones tenia el suficiente chacra como para poder realizar un jutsu nivel B

-Dime Naruto-kun ¿que es más fácil para ti realizar un kage bunshin o un bunshin normal?-cuestiona a Naruto al ver la facilidad con la que hiso dos jutsus de nivel A y B.

-Para ser sinceros sensei me es mucho más fácil realizar un kage bunshin, se que no debería de ser de esa manera pero me cuesta mucho trabajo moldear cantidades pequeñas de chacra, es como cuando un rio se desborda no importa cuantos sacos de arena pongas para que no se desborde al final se desborda-contesta avergonzado por su ''incapacidad'' de moldear poco chacra.

-Entiendo perfectamente de que me hablas y eso pasa por una simple razón tienes demasiado chacra me atrevería a decir que incluso tienes el cuádruple o quíntuple que yo y mis reservas de chakra son bastante buenas - comenta sorprendiendo a su alumno.

-¡Wow! entonces no será necesario que aprenda esos jutsus tan aburridos-musita alegremente-solo me concentrare un jutsus de buen nivel.

-Te equivocas los jutsus básicos de la academia son esenciales para un shinobi nunca se sabe lo que pasara en el campo de batalla un bunshin o una técnica de remplazamiento de cuerpos te puede llegara a salvar la vida o la de tu equipo, por esa razón nos concentraremos lo que resta del día en el control de chacra.

De esa manera procedieron con ejercicios de meditación y concentración lo cual llevo nuevamente a la manifestación del chacra elemental del rubio que estaba en posición de meditación, este fenómeno se presento de forma que en un radio de por lo menos 10 metros se empezó a congelar y a pesar de que la temperatura bajo considerablemente el Namikaze no parecía notarlo es mas parecía estar bastante agusto con el clima.

-_Esto es simplemente increíble el ultimo que tuvo una habilidad así es el Nidaime Hokage, él era el único que podía transformar su chacra en agua y no solo eso, lo podía transformar en hielo combinándolo con chacra tipo viento…pero no esto es diferente a lo que Tobirama-sama hacia, Naruto no combina los chacras tipo agua y viento mas bien el crea ya el elemento hielo como tal, Nidaime-sama era un genio es uno de los pocos hombres en la historia ninja que pudo crear un elemento combinando otros, estoy totalmente seguro que Naruto-kun no tiene la menor idea de cual o cuales son sus afinidades elementales y obviamente mucho menos es capaz de combinar chacra así que la única explicación es un Kekkei genkai (línea sucesoria)- _pensó el sensei de Naruto.

-Bien Naruto-kun abre los ojos-ordena el Anbu

-¡wow! ¿Qué paso? ¿Yo hice eso sensei?-dice sin aun poder creer lo que sus ojos veían-este es mi elemento Hyouton (hielo) –musita en un hilo de voz, ya que la primera vez que lo uso no era del todo consiente de lo que hacia.

-Si lo hiciste tú y debo confesarte que me tienes sorprendido no pensé que tu Kekkei genkai (línea sucesoria) se mostrara tan fácilmente, ahora levántate y comprobemos que tipo de chacra dominas aparte del Hyouton-comenta mientras saca de su bolsillo una hoja para mostrársela- esta hoja es especial ya que con ella podemos definir cual o cuales afinidades elementales tienes-dice mientras le extiende la hoja para que la tome Naruto- si la hoja se moja tu elemento será agua si la hoja se quema será fuego si se arruga será rayo y si se parte en dos será viento y si el papel se hace polvo será tierra - comenta tranquilamente mirando expectante a el rubio.

Al tomarla y concentrar chacra en la hoja ocurrió algo un tanto inesperado para el rubio y el Anbu ya que dicha hoja se partió en tres partes una de ellas se mojo la segunda se partió y la ultima se congelo confirmando así las suposiciones del capitán Anbu.

-Excelente tienes 3 afinidades elementales agua viento y hielo, eso nos facilita un poco más tu entrenamiento ya que tendremos una gama más grande de jutsus de donde escoger.

-Eso explica por qué no podía hacer un jutsu Katon a pesar de que lo practique bastante-musita un tanto enojado el Namikaze recordando sus intentos fallidos de hacer un jutsu Katon.

-Si y no, el hecho de que no tengas como afinidad elemental el fuego o la tierra no quiere decir que no podrás hacer jutsus de esos elementos, lo que pasara es que te costara mas trabajo poder realizarlos mas sin en cambio los jutsus de tus elementos serán mucho mas fáciles de hacer-contesta su sensei-bueno ahora te enseñare como se usan en verdad los kage bunshin…

000

Shikamaru Nara normalmente no se molestaría nuca en hacer…bueno nunca se molestaría en hacer nada pero esta vez esta diferente su amigo…esta bien tal vez no era su amigo o por lo menos no al nivel que Chouji y anqué no lo quisiese aceptar también que Ino… más bien su compañero de clases Naruto Uzumaki se había ausentado de la Academia ase ya mas de mes y medio y parecía como si a nadie le importase o mas bien a casi nadie exceptuando por la heredera Hyuga, a la cual escucho por casualidad preguntar por el Uzumaki cuando pasaba por su aula, a excepción de ella nadie mas noto la ausencia del rubio, la lógica dictaría que al final se rindió con eso de ser ninja y obviamente con su sueño de ser Hokage pero esa misma lógica a la que a veces maldecía por ser demasiado ''problemática'' le incitaba a averiguar mas de esa repentina deserción, lo primero que investigo fue su departamento al cual ya había ido un par de veces a entregar tareas por ordenes de Iruka-sensei, pero para su sorpresa estaba totalmente vacío y al preguntar por referencias a los vecinos de los departamentos contiguos solo le pudieron decir de mala gana que un par de chunins acompañados por Naruto habían ido por las pertenecías del rubio, lo que indicaba que o había sido desalojado del inmueble o Hokage–sama lo reubico, ya que era lógico que al no tener una familia el sustento del ojiazul era dado por el líder de la aldea así que la opción mas loable era que fue reubicado lo cual si se pensaba bien no era raro ya que el departamento en el que estaba no era el adecuado para vivir, pero eso no explicaba aun la repentina deserción de su compañero de clases a pesar de lo que su lógica le dictaba su intuición le decía que había mas de lo que parecía y al parecer su intuición no fallo ya que en estos momentos veía a un Naruto con las ropas hechas trisas apenas y caminando meramente por simple inercia, notaba que sus ropas o mas bien lo que quedaba de ellas eran destinas al ropaje que normalmente utilizaba y no solo eso podría jurar que el rubio creció un par de centímetros.

-¡hey Naruto!-grito el Nara par captar la atención de su compañero, pero para su sorpresa al voltear a verlo su reacción inmediata fue darse la vuelta y empezar a correr a buena velocidad a decir verdad era mas rápido que el mismo que intento inútilmente seguirlo, y ahora mas que nunca la intriga acerca de Naruto crecía mas- eres muy ''problemático'' Naruto me aras que te investigue en vez de mirar las nubes-musita desenfadado mirando al cielo.

_ttttoooottttoooottttoooo_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

**Hola, un saludo a todos mis lectores y de ante mano me disculpo por mis actualizaciones sean tan tardadas.**

**En este capitulo no se centro en su totalidad en Naruto lo cual creo que es sano para la historia, también se menciono su entrenamiento y algo acerca de su línea sucesoria, en el próximo capitulo Naruto conocerá a una personita que el los próximos capítulos tendrá mucha participación.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios son muy importantes para los escritores y entre mas sean mas ganas tenemos de escribir, espero sus comentarios críticas y sugerencias.**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**

**COMENTEN SI YA LLEGARON ASTA AQUÍ **


	6. La misteriosa chica de ojos negros

Naruto Anbu

Capitulo 6: La misteriosa chica de ojos negros, una lección de humildad.

Había ya pasado casi los tres meses del inicio del entrenamiento de Naruto lo cual indicaba que el final de la primera etapa de su entrenamiento terminaría en cuestión de días e imaginar que por un momento pensó que no lo lograría ya que esos ''entrenamientos'' en realidad habían resultado una tortura, todos los días a partir de que inicio su entrenamiento había vuelto a su mansión desfalleciendo por el cansancio y el dolor en el cuerpo, pero todo esa ''tortura'' había tenido su recompensa ya que sus habilidades habían aumentado considerablemente, su velocidad aumento en gran medida al igual que su fuerza y control de chacra sin mencionar que había agregado algunos jutsus a su arsenal desde básicos y unos cuantos de nivel A y B, y ahora mas que nunca se sentía orgulloso por que hace un par de días le dio una paliza al llamado ''genio de generación'', esto ocurrió un día domingo el cual siempre lo tenia libre y decido dar un paseo por la aldea pero como no quería repetir el episodio que tuvo al encontrar a Shikamaru decidió ponerse unos lentes y subirse la gorra de su chaqueta para cubrirle el cabello y además una mascara de tela (como la de Kakashi) que le cubría casi todo el rostro a acepción de los ojos que eran cubiertos por los lentes obscuros, salió de la mansión Namikaze-Uzumaki seguido por Kazou Hyuga con el cual había entablado una buena relación al este ayudarlo de vez en cuando a practicar, al pasar ambos por el distrito comercial de Konoha el rubio al ver las tiendas no se dio cuenta y tropezó con el chico Uchiha.

Flash Back

-¡serás idiota fíjate por donde caminas!- grita un malhumorado Sasuke mientras se pone de pie mientras mira con arrogancia al encapuchado.

-Lo siento realmente no me di cuanta- dice calmadamente Naruto ya sabiendo que con el que se tropezó era Sasuke Uchiha, mientras se levanta de media vuelta para seguir su camino.

Al dar la vuelta fue tomado del hombro obligándolo a voltear y el responsable de eso era el Uchiha, al hacer eso Naruto noto como Kazou estaba apunto de asestar un golpe de Juken directo al chico de pelo negro a lo cual Naruto ladeo la cabeza en forma de desaprobación, entendiendo Kazou que el asunto lo arreglaría el solo se separo de su ''protegido'' unos metros esperando a que él lo resolviera.

-¿Se te ofrece algo más?-dice un tranquilo Naruto.

-¡Discúlpate idiota! ¿No sabes quien soy yo?-pregunta de manera arrogante el pelinegro-acaso no puedes defenderte solo, ¿por eso traes a esa basura Hyuga de niñera?-dice ya de frente con el Namikaze-soy del clan mas poderoso de esta aldea me debes respeto.

-Ya me disculpe por el incidente-dice tranquilamente- yo no te debo nada, el respeto es algo que se gana y tu difícilmente ganarías mi respeto-dice mientras retoma su camino ignorando al Uchiha.

-¡Te acabare insecto!-grita Sasuke mientras se lanza a Naruto mientras el esta de espaldas, pero para sorpresa del Uchiha al tocar el cuerpo del rubio con su puño este se esfumo en una nube de humo-si que eres molesto- musita enfadado Naruto que se encontraba atrás de Sasuke-¿Cómo?-fue la pregunta de Sasuke, para voltearse para ver al rubio ,antes de recibir una fuerte patada vertical en el rostro la cual lo mando a volar un par de metros para arriba, al ir cayendo pesadamente el cuerpo del Uchiha antes de tocar el suelo fue pateado nuevamente y esta patada lo mando a volar y estrellarse con un árbol-¿q quieng e e eges?-dijo antes de quedar inconsciente el pelinegro-Vámonos Kazou-dijo el Namikaze para ser seguido por su ''guardián'', después se entero que Sasuke termino en el hospital con 3 costillas rotas y le habían reconstruido la mandíbula.

Fin Flash Back

-Naruto-kun - dice Kaito llegando de la nada posándose en una rama de un árbol-lo siento por no avisarte antes pero hoy no habrá entrenamiento-musita el Anbu- descansa hoy mañana te are una pequeña prueba par ver que tanto mejoraron tus habilidades, mientras tanto te sugiero que descanses el resto del día, maña te espero al medio día en el campo de entrenamiento-dice su sensei-a por cierto usaras esto en el examen-dice al extenderle una mascara tipo Anbu solo que esta estaba totalmente en blanco solo estaban dibujados de manera sencilla los ojos de la mascara.

-¿Pero por qué tengo que usar esto sensei?-interroga el rubio al ver la mascara que su sensei le entrego.

-Como ya sabrás tu identidad no debe ser revelada, y en tu prueba tendremos un par de invitados, además no quiero que pase otra escena como la que tuviste con el chico Nara , ya tengo suficiente con tener que tratar de mantenerlo alejado , te a estado siguiendo la pista desde el día de su ''reunión''- _ese chico en verdad es digno hijo de a Shikaku Sempai-_pensó el Anbu al recordar a tan brillante estratega-te veo mañana en el campo de entrenamiento, llega a medio día- después de dar las instrucciones desapareció en una nube de humo indicando que uso un clon para darle el aviso.

-¡Sensei holgazán!-grita enojado el Namikaze- mando un Kage Bunshin (clon de sombras) en vez de venir el mismo pero ni hablar iré a estudiar los pergaminos de Hyouton que me regalo ojisan.

000

Los últimos meses habían sido de lo peor para Akane Haruno, perdió su escaño en el consejo el que tanto le había costado obtener a base de…digamos ''favores'' y eso no era lo peor, todos sus bienes que consiguió con esos mismos ''favores'' habían sido incautados a pesar de que intento seducir a Ibiki Morino para que diera un fallo a su favor ante el Hokage, ¿Quién demonios se creía? Ella era una mujer bella de estatura media de largo cabello rosado y de un buen cuerpo a diferencia de su hija la cual su mayor ''virtud'' era su cerebro, ahora tenia que regresar al ''muladar'' de donde salió. La mujer maldecía su suerte desde que se caso con el padre de su hija , el hombre si bien no era apuesto tampoco era feo y no es como que le importase mucho eso , lo único que le importaba era mezclarse con un shinobi para que su descendencia tuviera capacidad de chacra y así poder salir de la mediocridad de la vida de un aldeano, al casarse con el padre de su hija pensó que se solucionarían todos sus problemas pero se equivoco el muy inútil jamás logro nada importante como ninja paso la mayor parte de su vida como geninin y lo mas irónico fue que cuando ascendió al fin a chunin murió en su primer misión con que clase perdedor se había casado y su única esperanza resultaba no ser mejor que su padre una completa inútil, ella aun recordaba las palabras de aquel maestro de la academia.

Flash Back

Tres años antes de antes

Una bella mujer de ojos jade yacía en una cama a lado del instructor de la academia de su hija el cual era un chunin de pelo blanco casi gris.

-Mizuki-kun entonces, es un trato ¿no?-pregunta de manera melosa la muer que lo abrazaba en el lecho.

-¿trato?- musita un desganado Mizuki mas dormido que despierto- ohh, ya recuerdo, quieres que le de clases extra a tu hija ¿Sakura? Si creo que así se llama.

-Si Mizuki- kun ella es mi hija- responde la Haruno- entre mas avanzada este es mejor y avanzara de rango rápidamente-dice mientras abraza a su amante.

-Seria una perdida de tiempo la chica es lista pero su capacidad de chacra en verdad da pena inclusive con entrenamiento no aumentara mucho sus reservas, a lo mucho será una genin arriba del promedio-responde Mizuki para después tomar su ropa y empezar a vestirse.

-¡Pero eso no es posible algo se podrá hacer-responde bastante enojada por la respuesta del Chunin –entrenamiento medicamentos algo así.

-Seria una completa perdida de tiempo, me voy tengo cosas que hacer-dice Mizuki para abrir la ventana de la habitación y dar un salto cayendo en la calle donde un par de aldeanos se asustaron por la repentina aparición del Chunin.

Fin Flash Back

Si realmente alguien allá arriba odiaba a la Haruno mayor o bueno eso es lo que ella pensaba.

000

En un campo de entrenamiento de la aldea de la hoja se podía ver a una figura pequeña vestida con el atuendo que regularmente usaban los Anbu solo que este era en su totalidad negro, moviéndose a gran velocidad esquivando todo tipo de proyectiles desde shurikens asta sellos explosivos y todo esto lo hacia si mucho esfuerzo al parecer, mientras la misteriosa figura hacia esto era observada detenidamente por un par de ojos rojos que pertenecían a una bella mujer con finas facciones y de un cabello negro bastante hermoso, la bella mujer vestía con un chaleco militar en color verde obscuro que la identificaba como una jounin.

-Te falta precisión en tus movimientos de evasión y necesitas mejorar tu velocidad-dice la hermosa Kunoichi mientras la figura que momentos antes esquivaba los ataques caía de manera elegante enfrente de ella revelando a una bella chica pelinegra de aproximadamente doce años que seguramente en unos años mas seria una mujer sumamente atractiva a decir verdad la chica ya lo era para sus iguales de edad, pero lo mas impactante de la chica eran sus ojos los cuales eran de color rojo con tres comillas negras alrededor de la pupila.

-Entiendo Kurenai sensei- dijo la chica de ojos rojos-pero creo que necesito practicar con el Sharingan desactivado-dice la chica ya sin su Dojutsu (técnica ocular) activado.

-¿y por qué sin tu Sharingan?-pregunta dudosa Yuhi Kurenai, ya que el orgullo del ''extinto'' clan Uchiha era su Dojutsu.

-No quiero depender en su totalidad de mis ojos, quiero que el Sharingan sea un recurso extra no quiero ser dependiente de lo que pueda o no puedan hacer mi mis ojos-dice mientras ve a su sensei la cual tenia una expresión que indicaba que le explicase mas a fondo- ¿Qué pasaría si me enfrentase a un enemigo que conozca bien las habilidades de Sharingan? Sé que no es común que alguien lo haga pero debe de haber, en la misma Konoha hay un Jounin capaz de enfrentarse a un usuario del Sharingan, ¿Qué me asegura que no hay en otras aldeas?-dice mirando fijamente a su sensei.

Para Kurenai era una experiencia nueva ser sensei ya que hace no mucho tiempo había sido ascendida ase casi nada se le dio el titulo de Tokebetsu Jounin (jounin especialista) , era un hecho que aun no estaba capacitada para tomar un aprendiz pero a petición del Hokage ella toma a una chica como su alumna pero su sorpresa fue muy grande al saber que su alumna era una Uchiha lo cual era imposible por que según sabia solo había sobrevivido a la masacre un par de Uchihas sin capacidad de activar su Dojutsu y claro el llamado ''genio de generación'' Sasuke Uchiha que por lo poco que sabia era un creído como **casi** todos los de su ''extinto'' clan, pero al parecer Hitagi Uchiha era un tanto diferente a sus antecesores , a pesar de que la chica conservaba un toque de arrogancia que tanto caracterizaba a su familia pero aun así por lo poco que la había conocido en el mes que llevaba de entrenarla también se dio cuenta que Hitagi tenia un gran corazón y a pesar de que su Sharingan desarrollado le daba una gran ventaja sobre los demás la joven pelinegra no quería hacerse dependiente de sus poderoso ojos.

-Sensei-musito en un susurro la Uchiha-tenemos compañía a las 12 en punto-dice para empezar a realizar sellos y realizar un gran salto y gritar **Karyuudan no jutsu** mientras un poderoso e imponente dragón de fuego se abalanzaba hacia el aparente intruso.

**Doton Doryuuheki (Barrera de tierra)** un muro de tierra de varios metros de altura se interpuso al jutsu de fuego lanzado por la chica pelinegra, mientras un hombre de traje Anbu se posa enfrente de la Uchiha.

-Kurenai-chan tu alumna si que es impetuosa, casi me mata dice el Anbu dándole la espalda a la aludida jounin.

-Tori-san creo que fue su culpa ya que nos espiaba en nuestro entrenamiento y no creo que un simple jutsu de fuego le hiciese daño a un Taicho de Omega Ω-responde tranquilamente la Kunoichi mientras su alumna se posaba a lado de ella –además creo haberle dicho Taicho-san que no me llamara con tanta familiaridad-dice Kurenai a Kaito el cual llevaba sus uniforme estándar de Anbu.

-Lo siento Kurenai-ch.. san-dice el resignado Shinobi recordando las rechazos que había sufrido por parte de la Kunoichi pero él no se había rendido asta ase un par de meses que escucho el rumor de que la bella mujer estaba saliendo con un Jounin que al parecer era el hijo de Sandaime , solo en ese momento fue cuando se dio por vencido y dejo de buscarla , la conocía desde la Academia estuvo en la misma clase que la chica un par de años ya que él se graduó a la edad de ocho años, en eso dos años intento en vano acercarse a la chica pero siempre fue rechazado tal vez nunca de manera grosera pero al fin y al cavo un rechazo es un rechazo sin importar lo mucho que se adornase – Vengo a pedirte un favor Kurenai-san-dice volteando a ver a Kurenai.

-¿Qué favor seria ese?-interroga la Jounin.

-Quiero que tu Alumna tenga un combate de practica con mi pupilo ya que hace unas semanas le dio una paliza al ''genio'' de Sasuke Uchiha y no quiero que se le suban los humo y piense que es invencible.

-Acepto-dice Hitagi interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación- me gustaría enfrentar al chico que le dio una paliza a mi primo-recordando el escandalo que se armó en la aldea al saber que habían vapulado al ''Ultimo Uchiha'' leal a Konoha- pero también quiero felicitarlo, Sasuke siempre fue un engreído y es bueno que alguien le enseñe su lugar, lo aria yo misma pero eso conllevaría a que descubriese que no es el único Uchiha en Konoha.

-No se diga mas nos vemos mañana en campo de entrenamiento cuarenta y cinco al medio día y no te confíes el chico puede sorprenderte.

Por otro lado Kurenai se sentía un tanto ignorada ya que su ''alumna'' se dio el permiso sin consultarla pero era una buena oportunidad para ver en acción a la Uchiha y ver que nivel realmente tenia y claro también ver al ''protegido'' de Kaito ya que jamás creyó que algún día el tomara un pupilo, si seria un día interesante.

OOO

Para alguien como Shikamaru Nara que planeaba vivir una vida tranquila y sin complicaciones era contradictorio lo que en las ultimas semanas había esta haciendo, desde el día de su encuentro con Naruto se había dedicado a buscar respuestas y seguir pistas lo cual era frustrante ya que por casi un mes siguió como un verdadero idiota pistas falsas pero al descubrir esto era obvio que realmente había algo que ocultar ya que nadie se molestaría en dejar pistas falsas amenos que hubiera algo que esconder, después de ese mes perdido ahora estaba completamente seguro que la línea de investigación que seguía era la correcta pero entre mas respuestas conseguía mas preguntas le venían a la cabeza ya que todos y cada uno de los descubrimientos que había hecho lo llevaban a un nuevo misterio y todo esto en torno a un solo nombre Uzumaki Naruto.

Lo primero que hiso fue buscar en los registro de la aldea el apellido Uzumaki el cual para su sorpresa estaba relacionado con Konoha desde la fundación de la aldea ya que un tal Kenta Uzumaki presto seiscientos millones de ryus a el Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju para ayudar a la construcción de la aldea, el préstamo y la cantidad fue exorbitante para eso tiempos e incluso hoy en día era bastante grande la cantidad y como símbolo de amistad y agradecimiento el emblema del clan Uzumaki era portado en los chalecos Chunin y Jounin, al llegar a esa pista se pregunto a si mismo como es que alguien con el apellido del que probablemente fue un fundador indirecto de la aldea era tratado de una manera no muy…amable, después del descubrimiento se dio a la tarea de investigar en libros antiguos acerca del apellido Uzumaki y descubrió que Kenta Uzumaki fue el Shodaime Uzukage del país del remolino un país pequeño pero al parecer fue el primer país en adoptar el sistema de aldea shinobi, sus ninjas son descritos de manera muy especial ya que eran considerados los mas fuertes de ese entonces.

Revisando en registros mas recientes encontró con un nombre con apellido Uzumaki la cual según el registro decía ''Honorable hija del Sandaime Uzukage'' una tal Kushina Uzumaki, era realmente una molestia todo esto pero si lograba unir los cavos sueltos la respuesta seria aun mas intrigante que la pregunta inicial.

-¿_En que rayos me metí?-_eso era lo que pasaba por la mente del Nara arrepintiéndose un poco del haber empezado tan ''problemática'' búsqueda de respuestas.

000

Uzumaki Naruto…o mas bien Namikaze Naruto estuvo la mayor parte de su vida acostumbrado a los fracasos uno tras otro desde practicas en la academia asta personas como algunos instructores siempre le decía que jamás llegaría a nada pero ahora esta sumamente orgulloso por los logros obtenidos en los últimos meses sus habilidades mejoraron considerablemente e inclusive logro darle una buena paliza a Sasuke-teme, en estos momento se sentía invencible si ya había vencido al gran Sasuke Uchiha ¿Quién lo podría vencer ahora?, pero ese pensamiento cambiaria en poco tiempo ya que recibiría su primer verdadera lección no solo lección shinobi si no una lección de vida.

Otro día llego a la aldea de la hoja y en la mansión Namikaze-Uzumaki un rubio de ojos azules despierta en su nueva y amplia habitación a decir verdad su nueva habitación era casi de la mitad de tamaño que todo su departamento, se levanto un poco tarde ya que eran las 8:00 AM procedió a tomar un ligero desayuno y claro esta las vitaminas que su sensei le había dado ya que sorprendentemente le habían ayudado a crecer cuatro centímetros en relativamente poco tiempo, tomo un baño de vapor y se vistió con su camiseta azul y chaqueta negra lo único que vario en su vestimenta eran los pantalones que esta vez eran de un color gris con múltiples bolsas las que tenían kunais y sellos explosivos. Ya casi siendo la hora partió de su hogar claro no sin antes colocarse la mascara que su sensei le había dado.

**CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO 45**

**11:55 AM**

Naruto había llegado con unos minutos de antelación para poder ver el campo de entrenamiento el cual era un pequeño claro donde había un lago de tamaño regular y había una parte donde había un pequeño pero espeso bosque, en resumidas cuentas era un buen lugar para una batalla, al llegar solo estaba Kaito.

-llegaste a tiempo es cuestión de tiempo para que tu prueba llegue-dice un tranquilo Kaito.

-¿mi prueba llegara?...¿que es lo que tengo que hacer?-intrigado el rubio.

-Enfrentarte a una persona, tendrás un combate de esa manera veré cuanto realmente as avanzado en estos meses-dice sin inmutarse.

-Llegaron temprano-dice la Jounin de ojos rojos que venia acompañada por la Uchiha que esta vestida con una traje entallado de color negro y con protecciones metálicas en color plata también en los brazos piernas cubriendo el tórax y la espalda, peinada en una cola de caballo dejando solo un par de mechones colgando los costados de su frente.

-¿Sensei a ella me tengo que enfrentar?, no creé que seria peligroso para ella-le comenta a su sensei el Namikaze, mientras Hitagi se le queda viendo de manera inquisitiva_-es bastante linda si la miro bien, pero es extrañamente familiar-_piensa Naruto.

-Te deberías de preocupar más por ti que por mi, enmascarado-san-dice Hitagi con un poco de instinto asesino.

-Bien, no gasten sus energías en vano con discusiones, demuestren sus capacidades en combate-les reprende la especialista en genjutsu- mi nombre es Kurenai Yuhi soy Tokebetsu Jounin (Jounin especialista) y ella es mi alumna Hitagi-señalando a la Kunoichi-espero que sea un buen combate-les recito a ambos mientras se retiro junto con Kaito a una formación rocosa que se elevaba varios metro sobre el suelo para poder tener una mejor visión de la contienda que en unos instantes mas se iba a dar.

-¡Den su mejor esfuerzo chicos! y Naruto si ganas yo invito una noche de ramen en Ichiraku-grita el Anbu Omega Ω.

-Ahora mas que nunca ganare esta pelea lo siento mucho Hitagi-san pero no e probado ramen un dos meses-declara con una gran sonrisa en el rostro oculta debajo de su mascara.

-No te preocupes enmascarado-san, acabare contigo rápidamente-mientras sonríe en forma de superioridad, lo cual nuevamente llevaba a Naruto a pensar que la chica de ojos negros le era muy familiar.

Rápidamente la batalla inicio con un intercambio de golpes que para fortuna de Naruto parecía llevar la ventaja en fuerza física, pero esa idea no duro mucho ya que con el paso de los segundos notaba que su oponente cada vez se volvía mas rápida en sus golpes e incluso la chica paso de estar a la defensiva a ser la dominadora, mientras que al Namikaze cada vez le costaba mas mantener el ritmo de Hitagi ''_a este paso me dará una paliza tengo que alejarme de ella y atacar con algún jutsu''_ mientras da un salta hacia atrás impulsando susu pies con chacra para así poder dar un salto de varios metro y poder atacar con un jutsu **Kenkaze no jutsu (espada de viento)** el rubio creo una ráfaga de viento que se dirigía directamente a la Uchiha la cual solo tuvo que esquivarla de manera fantástica **Katon Housenka (técnica de bolas de fuego)** grita la Kunoichi de ojos negros para expulsar de su boca varias bolas de fuego que se dirigían directamente al Uzumaki que apenas y logro escapar de aquellas bolas de fuego claro no sin antes chamuscarse un poco la ropa lo cual lo obligo casi instintivamente arrojarse al lago para sumergirse e inmediatamente salir a flote para preparar su jutsu contra Hitagi **Suiryuudan no Jutsu (misil dragón de agua)** lanzando desde el lago un gran dragón de agua que se dirigía peligrosamente a su rival a la cual parecía que golpeo ya que su figura fue tragada al instante de hacer contacto con la técnica '_'le di es imposible que haya fallado'_' piensa Naruto, al disiparse su técnica lo único que podía ver era una roca desecha en donde debería estar su oponente, se sorprende al sentir que su rival esta atrás de el y solo la escucho decir **Raito Kangekiha ( ola de inspiración)** las manos de la Uchiha se llenaron de electricidad y los estampo directamente al agua lo que hiso que Naruto fuera electrocutado y al perder el equilibrio el Uzumaki se hundió en el lago a lo cual Hitagi se sumergió rápidamente y asesto un certera patada al cuerpo del rubio obligándolo a salir del lago de manera estrepitosa botando un par de metros como peso muerto, Naruto logro al final ponerse de pie bastante aturdido y débil ''_Me engaño, realmente es buena…no solo buena es muy buena, no hay comparación con Sasuke él es totalmente inferior a ella''_ piensa mientras ve como la pelinegra realiza sellos rápidamente **Katon Kajidan no jutsu (proyectil de fuego explosivo)** una única bola de fuego de casi dos metros se dirige rápidamente al vapuleado rubio, ''_esta chica enserio es buena no tengo fuerza suficiente para moverme, tendré que usar eso'' _**Hyouton koriheki (muro de hielo) **formándose de esa manera un muro de hielo sin la necesidad de extraer agua del lago sorprendiendo de gran manera a la Uchiha y Kurenai que miraba de manera interrogativa a su acompañante, pero el muro de hielo fue destruido por la explosión de la bola de fuego que hiso al hacer contacto con el muro, lanzando al rubio para atrás el cual se levantó por pura fuerza de voluntad lo único que salió de sus labios fue un ''_has ganado Hitagi-san''_ para caer inconsciente.

-Vaya jamás pensé que ese alumno tuyo pudiera usar el Hyouton, según tengo entendido en el país del fuego solo el Nidaime Hokage lo pudo usar, también hay rumores que Kiri tenia un clan con esas habilidades pero se extinguió después de la purga de Kekkei Genkai que realizo el Yondaime Mizukage Yagura-asevero a Kaito que estaba a su lado-el chico sin duda es interesante, es habilidoso de eso no hay duda le falta experiencia en combate, pero en un futuro podrá ser alguien de temer, pero tu ya sabias como terminaría esta batalla ¿Por qué quisiste enfrentarla a Hitagi? Ella fácilmente tiene nivel de un Jounin Alto en estos momentos-interroga la intrigada Kunoichi.

-Necesitaba una lección de Humildad no quiero crear a otro arrogante, Konoha ya tiene bastantes de esos, quiero enseñarle que tanto como adentro como afuera de la aldea hay persona increíblemente poderosas, él no debe confiarse o entrar en una zona de confort, eso lo podría llevar a su destrucción, el clan Uchiha es una prueba fehaciente de eso, ¿no es así Hitagi Uchiha?.

-Mi clan cayo en el sendero de la arrogancia y fue destruido por esa misma arrogancia-dice mientras se posa enfrente de sus superiores-él es…interesante-dice mirando al derrotado Naruto- si nos disculpa Sempai nosotros nos retiramos-dice mirando a su sensei.

-Espero ver cuanto mas progresa tu discípulo-dice Kurenai mientras ambas mujeres desparecen en un puff.

-Naruto-kun hey despierta, vamos, no me hagas cargarte chico-le dice en forma suave con una sonrisa.

-Se… sensei…yo perdí…ella me venció tan fácilmente, no tenia oportunidad frente a ella…yo… entiendo si usted ya no me quiere entrenar-musita con tristeza el Namikaze.

-jajajajajaj ¿y por qué aria algo como eso?, yo sabia que perderías solo tenia la intención de probar tus habilidades las cuales mejoraron considerablemente, vamos levántate date un baño cámbiate de ropa y vamos Ichiraku Ramen te lo mereces-dice alegremente dándole la mano.

_ttttoooottttoooottttoooo_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

**Hola gente! Este capitulo lo acabé antes de lo que pensaba y por fin Hitagi Uchiha hiso acto de aparición y le dio una tunda Naruto que por un momento empezó a ser un poco arrogante ante su victoria fácil con Sasuke, tenia que recibir una paliza para poner los pies en la tierra nuevamente.**

**Y nuevamente los convoco a una votación en cuanto a la segunda pareja de Naruto ya que al fin me decidí que serán solo dos aparte de Hitagi Uchiha, y otra cosa más, a muchos o a casi nadie e gustan los personajes OCC por eso pensé que en vez de inventarlos podría tomar a algún personaje de otro anime y adaptarlo a el fic y les aclaro que serán muy pocos los OCC.**

**¡ME DESPIDO Y ESPERO REGRESAR PRONTO!**

**CREO QUE ESTE CAPITULO MERESE AL MENONOS 10 REVIEWS**

**COMENTEN ES GRATIS**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	7. Especial 2: Preludio a la destrucción

Naruto Anbu

Especial 2: Preludio a la destrucción.

Fragmento del diario del Sandaime Uzukage Yuta Uzumaki.

_Hace ya casi un año desde mi ascenso al poder de Uzu no kuni, tome el puesto después del asesinato del Nidaime Uzukage Daisuke Uzumaki, su cuerpo fue encontrado junto con el de sus guardaespaldas Abarai Renji e Ichigo Kurosaki ambos espadachines de alto nivel, ellos han entrenado a un grupo de niños de Kirigakure no sato por petición de su líder el Shodaime Mizukage lo que significa para nosotros un pacto de alianza con esa aldea ya que mas que nunca necesitaremos aliados…se acercan tiempos obscuros para nuestra Nación. _

_El Sandaime era un hombre que entraba apenas en su madurez, su asesinato fue una noticia bomba para el mundo shinobi ya que él era bien conocido por sus Jutsus de viento por lo cual le dieron el apodo de ''el huracán asesino de Uzu'' un hombre temido en todo el continente solo comparable con los ya muertos Hashirama Senju y Uchiha Madara, lo que hacia aun mas preocupante su asesinato, se suponía que iba a negociar un tratado de no agresión con Ame (lluvia) y con Kusa (hierba) pero según los peritajes del lugar se podía decir claramente que fueron emboscados antes de llegar al punto de reunión ya que los cuerpos de sus guardaespaldas estaban alrededor de una veintena de cadáveres de ninjas renegados, todos de clas ellos murieron en batalla y con gran honor, se les dio un funeral de acuerdo a los hombres leales y poderosos que fueron, en cuanto al cuerpo de Nidaime-sama fue encontrado en un terreno que antes fue un valle de gran belleza y de eso solo quedaba cenizas y destrucción y era razonable ya que fue el escenario de una batalla épica ya que no podría ser de otra manera, el valle fue totalmente deformado por jutsus elementales por los arboles cortados se podía deducir fácilmente que eran Jutsus de Nidaime –sama, pero el terreno quemado solo indicaba Jutsus de fuego y no simples jutsus de fuego estos eran llevados a otro nivel derritiendo la roca._

_Lo único que ahora mismo deseo es estabilidad en la aldea y para conseguir esa estabilidad tienen que tener un kage duradero ya que en 30 años de la aldea a cambiado 3 veces de kage, el Shodaime Uzukage nuestro gran fundador murió por una rara enfermedad pulmonar que ni el mismo Hashirama Senju pudo curar lo único que pudo hacer fue darle un poca mas de tiempo mientras preparaba a su sucesor en este caso Otousan, pero en mi cazo nadie me preparo para tomar su lugar, el asesinato de el Nidaime fue totalmente sorpresivo el consejo me presiono para tomar el puesto de Sandaime alegando mis lazos sanguíneos con el Shodaime que era mi abuelo y el Nidaime que era mi padre…pero no me siento suficientemente poderoso no soy tan sabio como el Shodaime ni tampoco tan fuerte como el Nidaime, no se cuanto mas podre aguantar el peso de la Aldea sobre mis hombros, seria maravilloso poder dejarle el cargo a alguien mas experimentado o mas fuerte que yo, especialmente en estos momentos que las relaciones con Ame (lluvia) y con Kusa (hierba) están tan tensas que cualquier mal paso o decisión apresurada detonaría en una guerra, Uzu podría luchar y ganar de manera individual a ambas aldeas pero en conjunto las cosas se complicarían mucho y pedir ayuda a Konoha no es una opción ellos tienen sus propios problemas con Iwa (roca) y Kumo (nube)…_

_Necesito ser mas fuerte para poder soportar el peso de mi cargo no hay quien pueda suplirme ni siquiera dentro del clan y mi hija la que algún día espero que tome mi lugar es apenas una bebe...Mi pequeña Kushina._

000

Capitulo 4:

Ha pasado ya casi once meses desde el inicio de el entrenamiento de Naruto lo cual se podía traducir a un gran avance ya que la segunda parte del entrenamiento fue dedicada casi en su totalidad a aprender los fundamentos del Ninjutsu tanto como teórico como practico y todo esto con ayuda de los Kage Bunshin (clones de sombra), también mejoro en cosas fundamentales como el manejo de armas el lanzamiento de kunais y shurikens, por otra parte se empezó a estudiar técnicas de combate y estrategia en las que sorprendentemente resulto ser muy bueno, la tercera fue dedicada casi exclusivamente al entrenamiento en jutsus elementales kaze(viento) mizu(agua) hielo(Hyouton) y de como usarlos en batalla usando el gran recurso de los Kage bunshin (clones de sombra) para cada jutsu aprendido utilizaba cincuenta clones para poder mejorarlo y contando que semanalmente se le enseñaban seis jutsus de diferente naturaleza, diariamente utilizaba trescientos clones para acelerar el aprendizaje lo cual eran doce horas de entrenamiento diario multiplicado por trescientos daba 21 600 horas de entrenamiento semanal, es una fortuna al contar con el kyubi el gasto de chacra no era un gran problema pero si lo era el desgaste mental sufrido, cada día al termino del entrenamiento cuando llegaba la hora de dispar los Kage Bunshin(clones de sombra) era un martirio mental ya que las jaquecas eran casi insoportables, al final de cada semana tenia que tomar un descanso de una semana ya que esas horas semanales equivalían a dos años y medio de entrenamiento, al termino de cada semana era casi imposible moldear chacra por falta de concentración causada por la fatiga mental, pero era un pequeño precio que tenia que pagar ya que el alcanzar el nivel que ahora tenia en circunstancias normales le hubiera tomado al menos una década según estimaciones hechas por Kaito-sensei, ahora mismo era su ultima semana de ''descanso'' antes de la ultima gran prueba…cazar a tres Nukenin (ninja desertor)…él había mejorado mucho desde el encuentro que tuvo con Hitagi, ahora su experiencia en combate era mucho mayor se había ya enfrentado en varias ocasiones con sus ''guardianes'' de los que descubrió cosas muy interesantes como por ejemplo de Takeshi Hamada era un Chunin con una notoria afinidad con los jutsus de tierra, conocía una gran gama de jutsus nivel B y algunos nivel A, el enfrentarse a él era bastante agotador ya que contaba con una gran condición física y una gran fuerza pero su punto débil era la velocidad y eso Naruto lo aprovechaba para poder salir airoso en sus batallas de entrenamiento, por otro lado estaba Fudo Ayanami era un Chunin de buena estatura (regresen al capitulo cuatro para la descripción) con gran capacidad de jutsus Katon aunque desconocía si tenia otra afinidad, pero a pesar de su tamaño era increíblemente veloz pero su punto débil era el Taijutsu que si bien no era malo tampoco era bueno esta mas bien en la media normal, y al final estaba Kazou Hyuga era un Shinobi brillante y muy eficaz sus ojos eran formidables inclusive dentro de su clan, era cuestión de tiempo para que se le otorgara el asenso que merecía.

Ahora con el tiempo libre que tenia en sus manos decidió ir al recinto Hyuga y charlar con Hiashi-Dono una practica que se le había empezado a hacer recurrente desde ya un par de meses atras, eran charlas breves pero muy productivas acerca de la política que regia el actual mundo shinobi, pero en el camino se encontró con su ex compañera de ojos perlados, estaba en un arbol ¿llorando?

-¿Por qué llora Hyuga-san?-dice el encapuchado rubio con su habitual disfraz para cubrir su identidad.

-¿Na…Namikaze-sama?-interroga la chica de ojos perla recordando al chico con el que su padre hablaba a menudo.

Flash Back

Era ya noche en el recinto Hyuga y su heredera llegaba a la mansión de la familia principal, toda la tarde y parte de la noche después de la academia se la paso entrenando para así poder algún día cubrir las expectativas de su padre ya que cada vez era mas y mas evidente lo inútil que era…ella no era tonta y sabia lo que los ancianos de la familia principal murmuraban… ''ella no es digna de ser la heredera del clan'' ''es demasiado débil'' ''es una deshonra para el clan'', pero a pesar de todo el entrenamiento seguía siendo inferior a su primo Neji-nisan o a Hanabi-necha…y su única fuente de inspiración había desaparecido.

Llego a la casa principal y como el protocolo lo indicaba fue a reportarse con su padre al llegar lo vio acompañado por un joven de chaqueta negra con gorro la cual le cubría la cabeza pero aun así dejaba escapar unos mechones rubios, el joven tenia unos lentes obscuros que no dejaban ver el color de sus ojos, también traía una mascara (como la de Kakashi) que le cubría casi la mitad de su cara asta sus ojos.

-Otousama- dice Hinata para hacerle una gran reverencia a su padre ya que no podría ser de otra de otra manera, después de todo él era el líder del clan y también una ligera reverencia al invitado de su padre.

-Hinata te presentare a un amigo de la familia-dice mientras volta a ver a su acompañante rubio-él es Namikaze-san-mientras el aludido solo asiente de manera aprobatoria.

-¿Namikaze?...-dice pensando en voz alta, después de todo ese era el apellido del héroe mas grande de Konoha y uno de los Shinobis mas poderosos de la historia, y si el joven que acompañaba a su padre tenia el mismo apellido era seguro que estaba de alguna manera emparentado con tan grande hombre-¿Namikaze-sama acaso usted esta emparentado con Yondaime-sama?-pregunta dudativa la Hyuga que al ver los ojos de su padre supo de su error al hacer ese tipo de pregunta a un invitado.

-¡Hinata! ¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar a un invitado del clan?-dice alzando la voz mas no gritando- pensé que te había educado mejor que eso-argumenta de manera enojada-Namikaze-san por favor disculpe a mi insolente hija, le aseguro que esto no se volverá a repetir-dice mirando al aludido rubio.

-No hay agravio que disculpar Hiashi-dono-interviniendo por primera vez el Uzumaki, pero con una voz extraña, lo que seguramente era un jutsu de distorsión de voz muy usado para ocultar el verdadero timbre de su voz-y respondiendo a su pregunta Hinata-san, si estoy emparentado con Minato Namikaze, él es mi padre-dice como si eso no fuera nada.

-La existencia de Namikaze-san a sido guardada como un gran secreto, Minato-sama tenia muchos enemigos si alguien hubiera sabido que tuvo un hijo habrían mandado a una horda de ninjas por el-dice mirando a su hija aun con un gesto de enojo en la cara.

-Así es, y además yo aun me estoy entrenando, no solía ser muy fuerte antes e incluso ahora me falta mucho camino por recorrer, si los enemigos de mi padre hubieran sabido de mi probablemente no habría llegado ni al año de vida-musita el rubio Namikaze.

-Esperamos que a corto o largo plazo ya sea reconocido de manera oficial ante el consejo de clanes, Sandaime-sama ya esta enterado solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se haga publica su incorporación al consejo-dice el Hyuga mayor explicando las que seguramente eran las dudas de su heredera-si no te importa Hinata, Namikaze-san y yo tenemos asunto de que hablar retírate y después discutiremos tu sanción por tu insolencia para con Namikaze-san.

-Hai Otousama-dice retirándose discretamente, sin pensar que el invitado de su padre no es otro más que su modelo de inspiración Uzumaki Naruto.

Fin Flash Back

-¿Por qué llora Hyuga-san?-pregunta el encapuchado a Hinata.

-N…no…no es nada Namikaze-sama-dice sin mucho ánimo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Por favor Hyuga-san comparta conmigo su sentir, aunque no lo parezca soy bueno escuchando, tal vez no pueda aliviar su dolor pero al menos puedo ayudar a que se desahogue-dice Naruto- yo sé de que hablo.

-Y yo…soy una deshonra para mi familia, no importa lo que haga ni cuanto practique simplemente soy débil, soy una vergüenza para Otousama-dice entre jadeos.

-¿Él te lo a dicho?-pregunta el Namikaze que en el poco tiempo que llevaba de tratar a Hiashi-dono, no le parecía un hombre cruel, mas bien era muy estricto pero también justo.

-Otousama jamás me lo a dicho pero yo lo veo en sus ojos la decepción que soy, no solo para el sino para todo el clan-dice mirando al suelo.

-Tu y yo somos iguales…yo antes a pesar de que siempre parecía que era muy seguro de mi mismo pero por dentro sentía que era un fracasado…pero eso cambio un día, alguien creyó en mi y me dio la oportunidad de cambiar y decidí tomarla, no a sido fácil desde que tome el camino que mi sensei me enseño…para serte sincero en ocasiones quería abandonar…pero mi sensei jamás me dejo retroceder-dice el chico a Hinata que ahora mismo lo veía de frente ahora ya sin mirar al suelo, al parecer sorprendida de que alguien como el hijo de Yondaime-sama- fuese ''parecido'' a ella.

-P pero usted Namikaze-sama es muy fuerte, Kazou Oniisan me dijo que se a enfrentado a usted y que a perdido, usted es muy fuerte-dice la oji perla- no es necesario que tenga lastima de mi.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!-grita el Namikaze.

-¿De de que me ha habla Namikaze-sama? –pregunta una Hinata bastante asustada por el repentino cambio de humor del chico de lentes.

-¡Deja de sentir lastima por ti misma!, yo sé que la vida es difícil sé que hay veces en las que no quieres levantarte de la cama por que no le vez sentido a continuar con una vida que es tan injusta, yo se lo que es sentirse como tu te sientes ahora, pero también sé que eso se puede cambiar levántate trabaja duro ten fe en ti misma aun si nadie confía en ti demuéstrales que tu eres fuerte, deja de auto compadecerte deja de preocuparte y empieza a ocuparte-dice con gran determinación el Namikaze.

-¡Pero como hacerlo si nadie confía en mi!-dice al fin estallando y dejando salir un poco de las emociones que tenia reprimidas- Soy una deshonra para mi clan, Otousama cree que no valgo la pena, mi hermana me odia por que ella es mas hábil que yo pero aun así ella será marcada con el sello del pájaro enjaulado, mi primo Neji me culpa por la muerte de su padre, dígame Namikaze-sama ¿como seguir adelante si nadie cree en ti?-dice aun gritando, lo cual es muy raro ya que esa Hinata que estaba ahora mismo con él era muy diferente a la chica con la que había tropezado ase meses.

-Yo…yo confiare en ti, yo creeré en ti, aun si nadie lo hace-dice para marcharse y seguir su camino sin notar el pequeño sonrojo de la Hyuga.

000

Después de su pequeña reunión con Hinata el rubio entra a el reciento Hyuga a la mansión de la familia principal, encontrando a un Hiashi meditando en el jardín central de la mansión.

-Naruto-san-dice con un ligero asentimiento-por tus movimientos faciales puedo ver que tienes algo que decirme-dice viéndolo fijamente con el Byakugan activado.

-Hiashi-dono, yo sé que los asuntos de su clan solo le competen a usted y a su familia pero…creo que es demasiado duro con Hinata, ella se esfuerza mucho para ser fuerte…

-Es necesario-dice interrumpiéndolo estrepitosamente-ella debe hacerse mas fuerte-musita mientras se levanta e invita al rubio a sentarse en una banca de concreto que estaba en el jardín-te dire esto Naruto-san y espero que comprendas mi forma de comportarme con mis hijas-mientras lo ve a los ojos-Hinata…ella no es considerada digna de ser la sucesora del clan, dentro de la familia principal hay rumores que indican que si no mejora se le podría negar la sucesión y marcarla con el sello del pájaro enjaulado.

-Pero usted es el líder del clan-afirma el Namikaze-ellos no pueden desafiar su autoridad.

-Si lo soy, pero la familia principal también es compuesta por otros miembros del clan, la mayoría son ancianos y jamás me desafiaran… por lo menos no directamente, pero si pueden derrocarme, a pasado tres veces en la historia del clan, el consejo ''derroca'' políticamente hablando al líder y ellos asumen el liderazgo del clan tomando decisiones acerca de la línea de sucesión u otros aspectos-manifestó el líder del clan Hyuga-no quiero causar una revuelta interna en el clan, por eso mi hija debe ser mas fuerte-ella es la única que puede destruir el ciclo de odio que hay entre algunos miembros de la rama secundaria y la principal.

-No le pido que sea blando con ella en los entrenamientos, solo le pido que sea un poco mas…condescendiente con ella, Hinata tiene una gran habilidad ella fue la segunda de la generación después de Uchiha-teme-dijo en un tono de petición, lo cual solo el líder del clan Hyuga respondió con un ligero cabeceo en forma de aceptación, después de todo un pequeño cambio en la estrategia de entrenamiento de su heredera no era tan mala idea.

-Al cual derrotaste sin siquiera sudar-dice Hiashi con una ligera sonrisa.

-Es un engreído, pero escuche que se tomo muy a pecho la paliza que le di, Iruka-sensei me dijo que se ha vuelto mucho más huraño de lo que era, sale de la academia e inmediatamente se va al complejo Uchiha a entrenar-declara en un tono preocupado.

-Pareces preocupado por eso Naruto-san.

-Es solo que…no es nada son solo tonterías-dice intentando ocultar su preocupación, algo le daba mala espina acerca de Sasuke, no sabia que…pero ahora mismo no era el momento de preocuparse por ese asunto.

-De acuerdo-dice el Hyuga aun sabiendo que el chico ocultaba algo-continuemos hablando acerca de tu rol en el consejo de la aldea, tus derechos son…

000

Siempre en la vida de un ninja llegaba momento que elegías o elegían por ti la mejor manera de servir a tu nación , podías convertirte en Genin con trabajos de bajo riesgo nada realmente peligroso, también en Chunin era una mayor responsabilidad te enfrentabas a otros ninjas con el mismo nivel que tu o en ocasiones superior, otro ninja eran los Jounin los lideres de equipos, shinobis en toda la extensión de la palabra, realizaban misiones con gran nivel de dificultad, otro rango mas en el escalafón shinobi eran los poderosos y misteriosos Anbu, era un grupo selecto de operaciones especiales que se encargan de espionaje, asesinato, interrogación, cazaban Nukenins (ninjas desertores) etc.

Pero existía un pequeñísimo grupo del que poco se hablaba y ese eran los dobles agentes, era un trabajo muy duro que podía quebrar la mente de una persona normal ya que al estar tanto tiempo como doble agente podías perder la perspectiva de tu misión, confundir tu lealtad y unirte al enemigo, si era un trabajo duro e ingrato ya que al ser doble agente tenias que hacer cosas que en otras circunstancias jamás arias incluso matar aliados estaba permitido con tal de mantener tu fachada, pero si el ser doble agente era difícil, ser triple agente era casi imposible si eso era un total martirio tenias que tener la suficiente habilidad para obtener información útil para dárselas a tus verdaderos aliados pero también la suficiente pericia e inteligencia para no ser descubierto y en caso de ser descubierto ser los suficientemente rápido como para escapar o en el pero de los escenarios suicidarte.

''pobres desagraciados'' aquellos que tenían el infortunio de ser triples agentes, esos eran los pensamientos de Kabuto Yakushi pues él era uno de esos ''pobres desgraciados'', espiaba a Orochimaru para Akatsuki y espiaba a Konoha para Orochimaru y a su vez espiaba a Orochimaru y a Akatsuki para Konoha y antes de ser espía de Akatsuki y Orochimaru fue espía del Sandaime Hokage en las filas de Anbu ne , a veces era difícil saber de que lado estaba realmente pero al recordar un poco lo que fue su vida recordaba quienes eran realmente sus enemigos, Orochimaru mato a su ''madre'' para que él se uniera a Anbu ne y Akatsuki realmente no le habían hecho nada pero no le gustaba para nada lo poco que sabia de ellos, y con Konoha y particularmente con Sandaime-sama estaba agradecido protegieron a su ''hermano'' y le dieron una nueva identidad para poder iniciar desde cero, por eso espiaba para ellos y también por venganza contra Orochimaru, tenia ya bastante información sabia la localización de cuatro de las cinco bases en El país de los campos de arroz, y la localización de una base en Tshuchi no kuni (país de la tierra) y de Akatsuki tenia información de algunos de sus miembros y de habilidades de estos, conocía el objetivo principal de dicha organización pero no conocía su propósito trasfondo, ahora mismo contaba ya con información sumamente valiosa para Konoha pero no tenia ninguna forma de acercarse a Konoha para darle la información sin que levantara sospechas.

-Kabuto-llama una voz siniestra a sus espaldas-estas bastante pensativo.

-Lo siento Orochimaru-sama, solo estaba pensando en una mejor forma de aumentar el poder del sello de maldición sin que dañe al usuario-responde ''tranquilamente'' Kabuto.

-No gastes tú tiempo en eso Kabuto, después de todo ellos son desechables-señalando a las jaulas que aprisionaban a los experimentos del genio serpiente-descansa mañana quiero que cases un par de especímenes nuevos para mi-dice mientras le da un folder que contenía tres fotos de los próximos experimentos del Sanin.

-Como usted ordene Orochimaru-sama-musita para retirarse a su habitación y ''dormir'' anqué francamente nunca podía cerrar los ojos por mas de media hora por el temor a ser descubierto en cualquier momento.

000

**ALGUN LUGAR EN LA FRONTERA DEL PAIS DEL TE.**

Para Jiraiya nuca fue fácil el mantenerse alejado de su nieto si eso era para Jiraiya Naruto ya que Minato lo llego a considerar como el hijo que nunca tuvo y que jamás tendría, a pesar de que el intento convencer a su viejo maestro de llevarse a Naruto con él nunca se le fue permitido por el Sandaime ya que el creía que si Naruto crecía dentro de la aldea aprendería a amarla igual que lo hicieron sus padres, en un principio no estuvo de acuerdo con esa decisión pero después la termino aceptando ya que él se encargo de ''silenciar'' los rumores de que el Yondaime Hokage había tenido un hijo, cada vez que uno de esos rumores aparecía él se encargaba de apagar eso rumores ya sea de manera pacifica o asesinando a quien esparció el rumor a quienes lo sabían, y logro establecer mejor su red de espionaje aunque en los últimos años parecía que su red se esta volviendo menos efectiva, y a hora tenia entre sus manos rumores de un grupo de rebeldes que habían tomado Amegukare no sato (Aldea oculta entre la lluvia) y asesinado a Salamandra Hanzo y a sus seguidores, lo que era muy sorprendente ya que ni el ni sus ex compañeros pudieron vencerlo aun luchando los tres juntos, por eso era aun mas peligroso, el hecho de que había sido derrocado en si no le importaba mucho pero si le importaba lo que el nuevo manda mas de Ame (lluvia) tuviera como sus objetivos.

-Jiraiya-sama-dice un pequeño sapo verde con un rollo cargando en la espalda-un mensaje de Sarutobi-sama.

Al tomar el pergamino y empezar a leerlo sus ojos empezaban a asarse mas grandes por la sorpresa que le causaba lo que estaba leyendo, según el pergamino escrito con puño y letra de su sensei decía que Naruto sabia ya de su pasado y actualmente se encontraba en entrenamiento con un miembro de Anbu omega Ω, esto era una sorpresa y cambiaba todo ahora mismo desearía correr a Konoha y ver a su nieto y contarle acerca de sus padres y entrenarlo el mismo pero debía ser cauteloso ahora mas que nunca y atrasar la esperada reunión con su ahijado.

-Vuélvete muy fuerte Naruto-dice al aire para después quemar el pergamino que se le fue entregado y después seguir su camino.

_ttttoooottttoooottttoooo_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

**Un nuevo capitulo recién salidito del horno, espero que les guste el capitulo y me den su opinión acerca del mismo, me encantaron todos sus comentarios y conteste casi todos, en este capitulo decidí dar casi por terminada la fase de entrenamiento ya que no quería alargarme otro capitulo mas con esa saga, otra cosa a resaltar en esta capitulo fue el ligero acercamiento que Naruto tuvo con Hinata y también la sorpresa de Kabuto a que esa no se la esperaban ¿verdad? , bueno sin mas que decirles les dejo los resultados de la votación la cual incluye los votos de otro foro en el cual publique la historia.**

**Hinata 5**

**Temari 4**

**Ino 3**

**Ten Ten 2**

**Tayuya 1**

**Y también hago una mención honorifica a Imperion89 por su ayuda en el proceso de sugerencia de personaje OCC , enserio que fue una sorpresa ver ese anime y estuve apunto de morir desangrado un par de veces pero sobreviví, Sasha de Seikon no qwaser será incluido próximamente en el la historia.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS.**

**COMENTEN ES GRATIS  
>I<br>I  
>I<br>V**


	8. Casería, días de Academia

P

Naruto Anbu

Capitulo 8: Casería, días de Academia.

Ya era un año desde el día que el consejo civil fue disuelto, los miembros del consejo civil eran culpables de varios crímenes desde el desvió de recursos públicos para beneficio propio, evasión de impuestos e incluso de conspirar contra un miembro de la aldea, todos y cada uno de ellos fueron expulsados del consejo y todos sus bienes fueron confiscados, varios de ellos ya estaban en una prisión civil pagando por sus crímenes, al ser civiles no se les podía dar pena de muerte que era lo menos que se merecían, otros tantos al no haber suficientes pruebas para poder encarcelarlos fueron expulsados de la aldea y con ayuda del clan Yamanaka borraron todos los recuerdos que tengan que ver con asuntos internos de la aldea ya sea comerciales o políticos, si en algún momento alguien los capturaba y quería indagar en sus recuerdos se encontrarían con un ''candado'' puesto por los expertos de los Yamanaka y si en el remoto caso que lograran especialistas en mentes de otras aldeas romper el ''candado'' lo único que lograrían seria freír las mentes de los exconsejeros y la propia…si los Yamanaka podrían no ser el clan mas poderoso de Konoha pero eran considerados por muchas aldeas Shinobi los mejores expertos del continente en todo lo que tenia que ver con la mente.

Y en cuanto a Akane Haruno al ser un miembro reciente del concilio no había las suficientes pruebas para expulsarla o encarcelarla lo único que se le pudo hacer era confiscarle sus bienes, Shibi Aburame hiso una sugerencia de expulsar a la hija de la Haruno mayor del programa ninja argumentando que si se le daba entrenamiento shinobi a la hija de una persona con unos ideales tan…tontos podría en el futuro ser peligrosa para la seguridad de la aldea ya que seguramente la niña había sido criada con esos mismos ideales, claro que el argumento de Shibi Aburame era totalmente valido y en cualquier otra aldea ya sea en las cinco grandes potencias shinobi o en las aldeas menores se habría hecho eso pero Sarutobi siempre espero demasiado de las personas como con Orochimaru su alumno preferido…que al final termino traicionando la aldea, esta vez solo esperaba haber tomado la decisión correcta en cuanto a Sakura Haruno, solo el tiempo diría si la decisión fue la correcta.

-¡Hey viejo!, vine de visita-dice una voz desde la ventana, la que el Sandaime identificó inmediatamente.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que uses la puerta como todos los demás Jiraiya?-reprendió Sarutobi a su antiguo aprendiz.

-Un día de estos pensare en hacerlo-dice con fastidio el peliblanco-mi nieto ¿donde esta ahora mismo?

-Seguramente en estos momentos se esta alistando para salir de la aldea y empezar su ultima prueba.

-¿De que se trata esa prueba?-intrigado el Sannin.

-Tendrá que atrapar a tres Nukenin (ninja renegado) en un lapso de tres mes como máximo, si no logra hacer eso no podrá entrar al programa Anbu Omega Ω, y será ubicado como un Jounin bajo y empezaría a hacer misiones de inmediato.

-No creo que el chico haya trabajado tan duro estos meses solo para fallar en la prueba final-dice con una sonrisa en su rostro-después de todo es hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki-asevera de manera melancólica al recordar a esa inusual pareja, ambos eran tan diferentes Minato era tranquilo y mesurado pero Kushina era tan explosiva, sin duda una combinación peculiar pero a la vez balanceada.

-Es tan parecido a ellos, es una combinación de ambos, Kaito-kun me dice que en los entrenamientos y en las clases de ninjutsu que le da es como una esponja al igual que su padre cuando era joven, pero también es enérgico y espontaneo como lo fue su madre alguna vez-comenta Sarutobi a su alumno - mira-le dice el anciano Hokage a su alumno, dándole un folder con varias fotos.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-mirando las fotos de varios civiles en especifico a uno, al que reconoció inmediatamente como el dueño del puesto de ramen- o ya entiendo-musita al comprender lo que el Sandaime estaba haciendo-estas pavimentándole el camino a Naruto para cuando llegue el momento de que tome el sombrero, ¿no es así?-dice mas a manera de afirmación que de pregunta.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por el- afirma con una leve sonrisa-los nuevos miembros del consejo civil son neutros para con Naruto y algunos como Teuchi ya están a su favor, los ex consejeros envenenaron la mente a los civiles para que odiasen a Naruto, pero esta vez al menos habrá personas neutrales a él, que se podrán formar un criterio propio acerca del muchacho.

-jajajajaja Danzo debe cuidarse, ya que te quedaría muy bien el apodo de ''halcón de guerra''-dice entre risas a su maestro.

-Algo bueno tenia que salir de convivir con Danzo durante tanto tiempo.

000

**DOS HORAS ANTES DE LA REUNION DE JIRAIYA Y SARUTOBI.**

Había pasado ya la semana de descanso para Naruto y ahora mismo se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento 00-1 para recibir la información acerca de su ´´examen final´´, ahora mismo ya estaba preparado con todo para partir en el instante de recibir la información, desde alimentos en barras energéticas, mapas, armas varias desde sellos explosivos asta kunais y shurikens y un kit medico para emergencias, todo lo necesario para la casería, sabia que si fallaba en esta prueba se le negaría entrar al programa Omega Ω y todo el esfuerzo hecho seria en vano. En este caso su uniforme seria un chaleco tipo chunin solo que de color azul obscuro y abajo una camiseta de licra negra, unos pantalones negros reforzados en las rodillas y su ya habitual mascara (como la de Kakashi).

-¡Ohio! Naruto-kun-saluda Kaito apareciendo en una nube de humo, vestido solamente con una camiseta blanca de manga corta y unos pantalones negros.

-Hola sensei-haciendo una pequeña reverencia a su maestro- ¿ya tiene los nombre y la información de los ninja que debo cazar?-pregunta acercándose a su sensei.

-Busca en la página 56,133, y 145 de tu libro bingo-le ordena a Naruto para que vea las habilidades de sus oponentes.

-Esta bien sensei-dice para sacar se su bolsillo un libro verde oscuro, donde venían fotos y datos de los Nukenin de todas las aldeas.

Pagina 56

Nombre: Cabaji

Aldea de procedencia: Ame (lluvia)

Rango: Chunin

Clasificación: Rango C

Crimen cometido: Se le acusa de asesinar a un equipo genin de su propia aldea.

Descripción: Hombre delgado de 1.70m de altura, su edad oscila entre los 25 y 30 años, cabello largo con tonalidades verdes usa una capa sin magas de color morado, cubre parte de su rostro con una ¿bufanda?.

Habilidades conocidas: técnicas de kenjutsu en su mayoría (ninguna de sus técnicas de kenjutsu aplica chacra), técnicas de elemento fuego tales como: Katon Hosenka, Katon ráfaga de fuego.

Recompensa: 1.000.000 Ryus

-Ya veo… no parece muy fuerte-se dice a si mismo Naruto- ¿Dónde se le ha visto en el ultimo mes?-interroga para obtener la información para darle persecución.

-Según los de la división de rastreo, se encuentra entre la frontera del país del fuego y del país de la cascada, al parecer se convirtió en líder de unos contrabandistas de armas, lo que a hecho la zona un tanto inestable y es mejor pararlo antes de que se convierta en un problema-sentencia Kaito.

-De acuerdo-contesta su alumno

Pagina 133

Nombre: Higuma

Aldea de procedencia: Getsugakure no Sato (aldea oculta de la luna)

Rango: Chunin

Clasificación: Rango B

Crimen cometido: Junto con un grupo en su mayoría conformado por Chunins intento un golpe de estado al Daimyo, fue el único sobreviviente de los que intentaron el golpe de estado.

Descripción: Hombre de 1.80m de altura, su característica principal es una cicatriz en forma de x en el lado derecho de su frente.

Habilidades conocidas: Se presume que usa Jutsus Doton de nivel regular (información a confirmar).

Recompensa: 3.000.000 Ryus

-No parece ser mucho mas fuerte que el anterior…supongo que su recompensa aumento al triple por el hecho de intentar el golpe de estado, ¿Cuál es su información sensei?

-Después de apenas y escapar vivo del país de la Luna se a dedicado a aterrorizar pequeños poblados exigiéndoles un tributo a cambio de ''protección'', se cree que podría llegar a empezar a exigirles tributo a poblados del país del fuego si no se le detiene.

-Eso no pasara sensei-contesta con una gran determinación-veamos, el siguiente es en la pagina 145.

Nombre: Kuro, alias Kuroneko (gato negro)

Aldea de procedencia: Kirigakure

Rango: Jounin

Clasificación: A

Crimen cometido: Deserto en una misión dejando a su suerte a su equipo, del que se sabe murieron todos a excepción de el mismo.

Descripción: Hombre alto de 1.85 m, compleción delgada, su vestimenta en su mayoría es negra.

Habilidades conocidas: La técnica más famosa de Kuro es el "**Nuki-ashi**" (Paso silencioso), que le permite desplazarse a una velocidad casi inapreciable para el ojo humano y acabar con sus enemigos "sigilosamente".

También tiene una técnica avanzada de este, llamada "Shakushi" (cuchara de muerte) con el que se mueve a tal velocidad que es incapaz de saber si ataca a aliados o enemigos.

Se desconocen otras técnicas.

Recompensa: 16.000.000 Ryus.

-Es un gran salto de nivel a comparación de los otros dos, su recompensa es respetable, ¿Qué dicen los del departamento de rastreo?, no creo que un tipo como él sea fácil de encontrar.

-No se sabe casi nada de su paradero, los Anbu de Kiri perdieron su rastro en el país de los pájaros-dice en un casi imperceptible tono de preocupación-esta es una prueba tanto como de habilidad y velocidad ya que anqué seas capaz de vencerlo aun te queda el factor tiempo, bien podrías ocupar los tres meses de tu prueba en buscarlo.

-Si …lo se, y yo no soy un ninja sensor y eso lo complica bastante…es mejor que parta de inmediato-afirma para después guardar su libro bingo y subir su mascara-me voy sensei, nos vemos en tres meses-dice mientras desaparece en un parpadeo.

-Buena suerte Naruto-kun.

000

**REGRECION EN EL TIEMPO:**

** TRES MESES DESPUÉS DE LA ''DESAPARICION'' DE NARUTO**

**ACADEMIA NINJA DE KONOHA**

**Clase 45-A**

La academia de Konoha era un lugar bastante aburrido después de la ''deserción'' del rubio hiperactivo ya que su presencia siempre se hacia notar ya sea por jugarle bromas a los maestros o por sus constantes gritos de ''Yo seré Hokage algún día'', muchas cosas cambiaron desde la deserción del rubio hiperactivo Hinata Hyuga se volvió aun mas retraída si eso era posible, en cuanto a Sasuke Uchiha se volvió una persona huraña al extremo después de volver del hospital en el que estuvo dos semanas para recuperarse de la paliza que le dieron, fue un chisme que se difundió a una velocidad mayor que el Hiraishin no jutsu (jutsu volador del dios trueno), nadie en la academia por lo menos del lado femenino podía creer que el genio de los Uchiha había sido vencido, en cuanto regreso del hospital la población femenina de la academia intento adularlo diciéndole que seguramente el que lo venció hiso trampa de alguna manera a lo que el Uchiha respondió con malas miradas llenas de rencor lo que hiso que varias de sus ''fans'' optaran por alejarse de el al sentir su hostilidad, pero eso no desanimo a su mas acérrima ''enamorada'' Sakura Haruno que a pesar de las miradas de Sasuke las que califico como de un tipo genial continuo el constante asedio a el Uchiha.

Ahora mas que nunca Sakura Haruno sentía que tenia una ''oportunidad'' real de estar al lado del poderoso y prestigiado Sasuke Uchiha por que muchas de sus fans se alejaron de él lo que la sorprendió bastante ya que el era de un clan prestigioso y se le podía pasar pequeñeces como miradas llanas de odio y descargas de instinto asesino…mejor para ella ahora ya no tenia muchas rivales bueno tal vez a excepción de su antigua amiga Ino Yamanaka pero también ella había dejado de lado su ''amor'' por el Uchiha…vaya hipócrita después de despotricar su amor por Sasuke lo abandonaba por una simple mirada , pero debía agradecérselo ya que si se ponía competir al tu por tu con la heredera Yamanaka perdería y por mucho empezando por que ella pertenecía a un clan ninja no como ella que era hija de una civil y un shinobi mediocre como su padre como siempre era llamado por su madre y aunque no lo quisiera admitir Ino era bastante mas atractiva de lo que ella jamás podría siquiera a aspirar a ser, solo seria cuestión de tiempo para que Sasuke viera que ella en verdad lo amaba y estarían juntos para siempre y tendría a su madre complacida al haberla emparentado con un Uchiha como ella siempre lo a deseado.

000

**FRONTERA DEL PAIS DEL FUEGO Y DEL PAIS DE LA CASCADA.**

Eran ya diez días desde su partida de Konoha a la frontera del país, lo que normalmente era un viaje de siete días pero al Naruto estar en contra del tiempo acelero el paso para poder llegar al menos unos días antes y recolectar información del enemigo, no fue muy difícil dar con los bandidos ya que siempre se la pasaban alardeando de su ''trabajo'' en la cantina del poblado de Saitama, siempre se regodeaban de que la guardia civil del pequeño pueblo no tenia el suficiente valor para detenerlos lo que era cierto asta cierto punto ya que a pesar de que contaran con el valor de detenerlos carecían de efectivos para lograrlo ya que el numero de la guardia civil apenas llegaba a veinte miembros mientras que el numero de los bandidos oscilaba en cifras de cuarenta y cincuenta miembros, claro esta que todos ellos eran poca cosa, realmente apenas y sabían empuñar una espada de manera adecuada.

La base de los bandidos estaba ubicada en la parte alta de una montaña, en esa parte se encontraba una cabaña bastante grande donde se guardaban las armas y alrededor de la cabaña se encontraban las tiendas de los bandidos y en un tienda mas grande se encontraba el ''recinto'' de su objetivo Cabaji el Nukenin ( ninja desertor) de Ame (lluvia).

El plan era simple colocar sellos explosivos alrededor del campamento de los bandidos y activarlos cuando estén estén durmiendo y en la confusión de las explosiones y cubierto en el velo de la noche asesinar a todos los bandidos con clones y encargarse personalmente del Chunin, en caso de que sobrevivieran algunos bandidos la guardia civil era completamente capaz de hacerse cargo de unos cuantos hombres.

La noche llego y el plan seria puesto en marcha, al empezar a colocar los sellos explosivos alrededor del campamento se dio cuenta que esos hombres en su mayoría estaban ebrios o durmiendo, eso aria la tarea un poco mas fácil…bien por el, al terminar de colocar los sellos se concentro e hiso explotarlos rápidamente realizo los sellos correspondientes para crear treinta Kage Bunshin (clones de sombra) mas que suficiente para encargarse de los bandidos, todos los clones se lanzaron de inmediato al campamento asesinando a los bandidos que estaban confundidos, la mayoría que asesino apenas y estaban tomando sus armas y los que las llegaron a tomar se enfrascaban en ''combates'' con los clones, mientras que el Naruto real corría rápidamente a la tienda del Chunin renegado Cabaji, un par de pasos antes de llegar a la tienda vio como una mancha salía rápidamente para el bosque seguramente en un intento de huir.

-_¡Demonios!, deben ser los Anbu_-pensó el ex shinobi de Ame-_ al fin decidieron venir por mi, pensé que estarían mas ocupados en controlar a los rebeldes que en ocuparse de mi_-se dice a si mismo mientras ve como una mancha de color negro lo persigue a una gran velocidad, al voltear solo ve un manchón obscuro que le pisa los talones, pero en un instante desapareció y reapareció frente a él haciendo que se detenga de golpe.

-Hola Cabaji-san-dice Naruto estando enfrente del Nukenin asestándole un fuerte puñetazo que mando al ex shinobi de Ame (lluvia) a estrellarse con un árbol.

-Mier..mierda-dice mientras intenta levantarse-¡vamos acaba conmigo de una vez! -escupiendo las palabras con odio, pensando que era un Anbu al que se enfrentaba, él no era tonto y sabia que no tenia oportunidad contra un miembro de Anbu.

-Es bueno que te rindas-afirma el rubio enmascarado acercándose al Nukenin con un kunai en su mano.

-_Es solo un niño, no es miembro de Anbu eso es seguro , es mas no tiene ninguna banda ninja que lo relacione con alguna aldea_…-piensa el Chunin al ver mas claramente a su verdugo-_seguramente es miembro de una banda de caza recompensas, es mi día de suerte es muy joven seguramente los mandaron por alguno de los inútiles de mis hombres y al reconocerme pensó que podría capturarme…vaya chiquillo idiota_-se dice a si mismo mientras lanza varios Kunais y da un salto para ponerse a distancia del rubio que desvío fácilmente los proyectiles con su kunai.

-Creí que te rendías Cabaji-san-dice el rubio viendo como su objetivo desenfunda su espada-_seria fácil acabar con el en un instante pero necesito experiencia en combate real, una cosa es tener combates de entrenamiento y otra muy diferente es enfrentarse a un enemigo que esta dispuesto a matarte._

El shinobi renegado se lanza contra Naruto intentando cortarlo con su espada pero siendo esquivado de manera magistral, ''eso es todo lo que tienes Cabaji-chan'' le dice de manera burlona sabiendo que si el shinobi mayor se empezaba a enfadar perdería la concentración fácilmente y crearía una brecha en su defensa, ''maldito mocoso acabaré contigo, ¡toma esto!'' **Katon Housenka ( elemento fuego: bolas de fuego)** grita mientras saca cinco bolas de fuego van en dirección a el Namikaze a lo que el rubio responde **Hyouton koriheki (muro de hielo**) irguiéndose así un muro hecho de hielo cubriéndolo de las bolas de fuego, ''_demonios de todos los caza recompensas que me pudieron tocar me toco uno con Kekkei genkai (line sucesoria)_-se dice a sus interiores Cabaji sabiendo que los shinobis con características especiales como esas eran sumamente poderosos, ''ahora es mi turno de atacar Cabaji-chan-grita Naruto mientras salta varios metros y susurra '**Hyouton tsubame fubuki ( bandada de golondrinas)** creándose de así al menos una veintena de golondrinas que se dirigen velozmente a su rival, el que lamentablemente al menos para el solo pudo repeler un par de las golondrinas con su espada el resto logro hacer contacto con el acabando con su vida.

-No fue muy complicado-comenta ya en el suelo enfrente del cuerpo de Cabaji…o más bien lo que queda de él. El jutsu era bastante poderoso ya que se podía ver el cuerpo claramente destrozado, afortunadamente la cara era aun reconocible y rápidamente procedió a sellar el cuerpo adentro de un rollo que saco de su chaleco para después guardarlo, al terminar se encamino a paso rápido a donde estaba la guarida de los bandidos y al no recibir ningún recuerdo de sus solones era lógico pensar que acabaron de manera satisfactoria con sus enemigos.

¡Hey jefe! Misión cumplida-le dice uno de sus clones señalándole lo que quedaba del campamento- estos tipos no eran la gran cosa, la mayoría estaban mas dormidos que despiertos.

-¿algún sobreviviente? –interroga el Naruto original.

-Ninguno jefe, ¿precedemos a incinerar los cuerpos?.

-Yo mismo lo hare gracias-dice mientras libera el jutsu asiendo desparecer a todos su clones y caminando al centro del campamento donde los cadáveres de los bandidos estaban apilados empezando a realizar una serie de movimientos de mano correspondientes a un jutsu de fuego** Katon Housenka** lanzando varias bolas de fuego a los cuerpos empezando a quemarse rápidamente- trabajo terminado, vamos por el siguiente objetivo… Higuma del país de la luna.

000

**REGRESION EN EL TIEMPO**

**SEIS MESES DESDE LA DESAPARICION DE NARUTO**

El salón de clases siempre fue un buen lugar para tomar una pequeña y bien merecida siesta siempre y cuando Iruka-sensei dejara dormir a su persona , después de todo merecía un descanso todas las noches desde el encuentro con Naruto se dedico a devorar libros acerca de la historia de Konoha y del extinto país del remolino y como era de esperarse tenia el derecho no mas bien el deber de dormir en las clases, incluso Chouji que siempre lo acompañaba en las siestas de rutina que tomaban a la hora de clases se preocupo por el alegando que incluso para el era demasiado tiempo dedicado a dormir…vaya iluso de Chouji si supiera todo lo que había esta haciendo en las noches el mismo le daría una almohada y una manta para dormir en clase, pero toda esa dedicación daba sus frutos.

Uno de esos ''frutos'' fue el saber por lo menos al 95% que la hija del Sandaime Uzukage era la madre de Naruto y si la información no fallaba la mitad de Konoha le pertenecía al chico ya que la deuda de seiscientos millones de ryus con el clan Uzumaki jamás fue saldada e incluso su clan debía treinta y dos millones de ryus a Naruto o a su clan sea cual sea el caso, pero eso no era lo mas relevante, también descubrió una conexión entre Kushina Uzumaki y Mito Uzumaki la esposa del Shodaime Hokage, según los registros Mito Uzumaki al llegar a una edad avanzada mando a llamar a la entonces pequeña Kushina para una ''ceremonia de transferencia'' sea lo que sea que signifique, la niña de no mas de seis años viajo fuertemente escoltada para esa ceremonia después de eso regreso a su aladea natal, y regreso cuatro años después pero en calidad de refugiada ya que su aldea acababa de ser destruida y ella junto con un pequeño contingente pidieron asilo a el Sandaime Hokage.

Si, todo ese pequeño proyecto de investigación se le salió de las manos un poco o tal vez un mucho pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás, ahora lo único que faltaba era dar con el paradero de su antiguo compañero.

000

**COSTA SUR DE KONOHA**

**PUEBLO PESQUERO DE SHIBAKU**

El pequeño pueblo pesquero de Shibaku fue por un tiempo reconocido por su gran belleza natural ya sea por sus aguas tranquilas o por los hermoso arrecifes de coral que había, lo cual atraía a muchos turistas y por supuesto el poblado entero se mantenía del turismo o trabajos derivados de él, pero eso cambio para mal con la llegada de Higuma , primero empezó a pedir pequeños tributos al pueblo pesquero a lo que accedieron al no querer problemas con el Nukenin pero de manera acelerada las exigencias del ex golpista fueron aumentado cada vez mas y mas al llegar al punto que el poblado se negó a pagar el tributo de ''protección'' y decidido utilizar su ''policía'' los que fueron asesinados por Higuma y por supuesto que ese pequeño acto de rebeldía desencadeno su furia atacando a los comerciantes del puerto y también a los turistas lo cual hiso que su principal fuente de ingresos huyeran despavoridos del poblado.

Lamentablemente la cuota de Higuma lejos de bajar junto con la afluencia turística aumento llevando a una gran y profunda miseria al antes prospero puerto de Shibaku, afortunadamente para Naruto el Chunin no parecía tener habilidades de sensor ya que tenia ya casi tres días de seguirlo de manera religiosa para así poder descubrir a algún posible aliado de Higuma pero para su propia satisfacción el Chunin era un lobo solitario trabajaba solo, ahora tenia que seguirlo de manera sigilosa mientras se dirigía a las afueras del poblado y atacarlo nuevamente lo haría en combate directo, por si las dudas ya tenia una buena cantidad e clones de sombras en el sendero que conducía a la cabaña de Higuma en caso que este intente escapar.

Al pasar por un pequeño puente que atravesaba un pequeño riachuelo el Nukenin fue atacado por dos clones del rubio ambos escondidos en el agua** Mizu no muchi (látigo de agua) **susurran ambos rubios creando un látigo cada uno que toma de ambas muñecas a Higuma, mientras que el Naruto original sale de un árbol lanzando shurikens a su oponente que para el infortunio del rubio al incrustarse en el pecho del Nukenin solo se derritió revelando que el supuesto Higuma era solo un clon de barro, **Gai no kenshi (colmillo de gaia) **se ve como el suelo empieza a agrietarse rápidamente dirigiéndose a donde el Namikaze pero este logro dar un salto para escapar del ataque sintiéndose aliviado de evitar el jutsu de su enemigo ya que vio que al final de la grieta varios picos muy filosos sobresalían '' pensé que jamás darías la cara'' dice un al parecer divertido Higuma ''me as estado observando durante tres días, nunca pensé que fueras tan joven, debes de tener once años a lo mucho, no parases afiliado a ninguna aldea, dime que ase un chiquillo como tu en este asunto'' pregunta con un tono irónico en su voz, ''vengo por tu cabeza'' respondió sin emociones Naruto **Hyouton Samui (frio ambiental)** produciéndose un cambio drástico en la temperatura del lugar que para la sorpresa de Higuma el riachuelo empezó a congelarse.

'' ¿Kekkei Genkai? Interesante debo admitir'' dice Higuma con un sonrisa sínica al ver como a su alrededor se congelaba, '' Debo decir que tu también me sorprendes el libro Bingo no dice nada de que poseas habilidades de sensor'' le comenta el rubio con una sonrisa ''créeme chico de mis habilidades de sensor es de lo que menos derivas preocuparte''** Doton iwakumi (mordedura de piedra)** una gran roca con forma de cabeza y grandes dientes afilados se lanza encontrar del Uzumaki **Hyouton Hyouryudan no jutsu (técnica de dragón de hielo) **grita el shinobi de konoha para golpear con el dragón de hielo con la roca con dientes que se dirigía a el, al chocar las técnicas se anularon.

Naruto se arrojó en combate de Taijutsu contra Higuma el cual parecía al menos seguirle el ritmo, **Kage bunshin no jutsu (técnica clon de sombras) **creando cuatro clones que lo apoyaron en la pelea los que resultaron de gran ayuda para llevar contra las cuerdas a el ninja que al parecer los del libro bingo lo subestimaron, ''niño eres muy bueno que te parece si en vez de enfrentarnos te unes como mi segundo al mando y regresamos a tomar lo que la ultima vez no pude'' dice entre jadeos el Nukenin ofreciéndole unirse a el al saberse que si la lucha se prolongaba un poco mas sin dudas perdería, ''¿entonces tu fuiste el líder de los golpistas?'' musita el Namikaze ''Una buena táctica realmente fingir ser un simple seguidor cuando realmente eres el líder lastima por que todo acabara para ti en este momento´' **Tsubame no waza (ataque de golondrinas) **lanzando así una lluvia de golondrinas de hielo las cuales el ex shinobi de la aldea de la luna intento eludir de forma poco efectiva ya que le dieron en las piernas varias de las golondrinas dejándolo así en el suelo arrastrándose.

-Va..va…vamos chico de…ja…me ir a ti..ti…ti que te importa lo que haga…es…es…mas si…si quieres toma todo el dinero que e tomado pe…pe…pero déjame ir .

-Dime una cosa y tal vez te deje ir-ofrece el rubio- ¿Quién ínsito la revuelta?, no fuiste tu eso puedo asegurarlo tienes la ambición de poder pero no la convicción de tomarlo, estoy seguro que alguien te ''impulso'' a realizar tu intento de golpe de estado.

-¿Si…si…t… te lo di…go me…me…me de…jaras ir?-interroga Higuma rogando que su respuesta sea un si.

-No será necesario matarte, Ibiki-san se divertirá mucho contigo-dice mencionando a Ibiki Morino el famoso y temido Shinobi de la hoja-dice al darle un golpe en la nuca y dejarlo inconsciente para sacar un pergamino realizar los sellos correspondientes para sellar al Nukenin en el pergamino-_este sujeto tiene información valiosa tengo que llevarla a Konoha, alguien esta incitando revueltas, pero ¿con que fin?, Konoha esta a una semana de aquí si voy a dejarlo a la aldea abre perdido casi un mes de mi tiempo de prueba y no puedo darme ese lujo, pero la información en si es mas valiosa que el resultado de la prueba, no hay tiempo que perder tengo que irme._

000

**REGRECION EN EL TIEMPO:**

**Once mese desde la ''desaparición de Naruto'' **

**Afueras de Konoha**

**Invernaderos del clan Yamanaka.**

Yamanaka Ino siempre se enorgulleció de si misma, ¿y como no estarlo? era hermosa una muy buena estudiante solo por debajo de Hinata Hyuga , en la Academia era popular de hecho era la chica mas popular _casi_ siempre obtenía lo que quería lo único que no pudo obtener era la atención del ultimo Uchiha de Konoha, en un principio el chico se le hiso atractivo pero nada interesante y decidió ignorarlo pero con el paso del tiempo el pelinegro se fue volviendo mas y mas popular lo cual volvió a llamar su atención y después de una serie de sucesos y un encuentro con Sakura Haruno hiso que despertara en ella un llama competitividad por la atención del pelinegro.

La mayor parte del tiempo que paso en la academia la concentro en atraer la atención de Sasuke y eso le acarreo problemas con su amiga Sakura a la cual en los primeros años de la academia ella acogió para ser aceptada por la comunidad femenina de la academia, lo hiso por sugerencia de su padre ya que le menciono lo difícil que debía ser entrar a la academia a una niña de familia en su mayoría civil, en un principio Sakura fue objeto de varios abusos de parte de sus compañeras desde referencias bastante dolosas a su aspecto físico centrándose en su amplia frente pero también en su aspecto en general ya que carecía casi en su totalidad de rasgos ''estéticos'' también criticada normalmente por sus repentinos cambios de personalidad.

Todo eso y mas aspectos de su ex amiga eran duramente criticados, esa actitud para con Sakura dio un ligero pero notorio cambio cuando se hicieron amigas pero el cambio fue rotundo cuando se incorporo a su clase Uzumaki Naruto al que se le volcaron todo tipo de abusos pero lo que mas le sorprendió es que varios maestros en vez de parar esos ''abusos'' los alentaban o en el mejor de los casos se hacían de la vista gorda y los ignoraban, al tener la oportunidad perfecta de ser aceptada Sakura tomo parte de los abusos de manera abierta y mas aun cuando el ojiazul declaro su amor a ella lo que solamente funciono como un aliciente en los abusos de Sakura la cual parecía disfrutar de una manera algo inquietante, infringirle dolor tanto como físico o psicológico a su compañero de clase, esa actitud se había vuelto un _modus vivendi _ para Sakura Haruno.

Claro que eso no lo hubiera notado antes pero ya que desde hace casi un año su padre decidido darle algunas lecciones sobre la psicología humana, en su mayoría eran lecturas y algunos ejemplos y perfiles psicológicos nada realmente muy avanzado pero si lo suficiente como para cambiar aunque sea un poco su manera de ver el mundo…no sabia como sentirse ahora ya que la venda que llevo por años en la academia se callo al informarse mas.

Una de las cosas que mas le sorprendió es que entre mas observaba a Sasuke Uchiha era cada vez menos y menos genial de lo que ella creía…y sus temores mas ocultos se hicieron presentes cuando Sasuke Uchiha regreso del hospital después de ser derrotado por un desconocido…su comportamiento se volvió mas y mas hostil en varias ocasiones dejo escapar instinto asesino contra el club de fans no oficial que tenia, y en una simple batalla de practica utilizo un jutsu mortal contra su contrincante cuando este que logro asestarle un golpe, afortunadamente Iruka-sensei pudo contrarrestar el jutsu para evitar que acabara con la vida de niño, como era de esperarse Iruka-sensei reprendió a Sasuke y lo llevo con el director de la academia un jounin veterano que sobrevivió a las 3 grandes guerras ninjas del pasado.

Sasuke jamás fue amonestado.

Los monólogos internos de Ino fueron interrumpidos de manera estrepitosa al ver una manchón azul con amarillo caer enfrente de donde ella esta recogiendo flores, y claro que esto la enfureció el sujeto mancillo el jardín que cultivaba de manera casi religiosa, antes de poder siquiera ver al sujeto de manera clara el sujeto fue rodeado por cinco agentes de Anbu mientras que uno que al parecer era el líder del equipo se poso enfrente de ella obstruyendo la vista de lo que ocurria con el sujeto que el equipo Anbu rodeo.

Ella se preguntaba si era un Nukenin renegado que estaba siendo perseguido, pero rápidamente desecho la idea por considerar que solo un idiota se dirigiría a la aldea que lo persigue.

-Yamanaka-san es un asunto Anbu se le agradecería que no mencionase nada sobre esto-pide el Anbu en tono de comando.

-¡hai!-dice de manera apresurada sabiendo que los asuntos Anbu eran casi siempre de seguridad nacional y de alto secreto y cuando un Anbu le pedía que guardara silencio sobre algo debería ser cumplido a menos que se quisiera morir ejecutado por alta traición- pero este tonto aplasto mis flores-grita para que el aludido pudiera escuchar su acusación, pero notando como los Anbu avanzaban flanqueando al sujeto en dirección al bosque.

-Lo siento mucho Yamanaka-san-seguramente Inoichi-sempai entenderá-dice para desaparecer en un parpadeo.

-Vaya idiotas-susurra Ino.

000

Minutos después del encuentro que Naruto sostuvo con su antigua compañera de clases, ahora se encontraba en una de las múltiples bases de Anbu en Konoha .

-Hey Naruto te esperaba en por lo menos un mes mas-comenta el sensei del rubio al verlo escoltado por una guardia Anbu.

-Taicho-san, encontramos al chico entrando en territorio de la aldea, según nos informaste el no llegaría tan pronto, al parecer algo ocurrió nos pidió que llamáramos a Ibiki-Sempai.

-Llámenlo y déjenme solo con el-ordena Kaito los cuales al parecer son sus subordinados-los que al acto desaparecieron dejándolos solos en la habitación-¿Qué sucedió?-interroga el Anbu.

-Mi primer objetivo fue localizado y ''silenciado'' sin inconveniente alguno –dice Naruto entregándole el pergamino donde sello la cabeza de Kabaji.

-excelente-dice el Anbu guardando el pergamino en su capa.

-Mi segundo objetivo Higuma de la aldea de la luna fue…inesperadamente mas hábil de lo que el libro bingo decía…tenia habilidades de sensor y su gama de jutsus era un poco mas basta y de mayor calidad de lo esperado-comenta haciendo una pausa para continuar su relato-tengo la firme sospecha que Higuma era el líder de los golpistas…seguramente cuando vio que su revuelta no tenia oportunidad de triunfar le dio el mando a alguien mas y huyo…pero eso no es lo que me preocupa mas, la razón por la que volví sin haber cumplido la misión de prueba es que considero que la información que el sujeto pueda tener es mas importante que mi prueba.

-¿Cuál es la razón?-pregunta Kaito interesado por la respuesta del chico.

-El confeso que alguien mas ínsito las llamas de la revuelta… y eso me ase pensar que no es coincidencia todas las guerras civiles que a habido en los países menores, como en el país de la nieve donde hace años su Daimiyo fue derrocado, no es coincidencia que esto este pasando…al menos es mi suposición.

-¿Estas consiente que aunque partas ahora mismo es seguro que no regresaras a tiempo para completar tu prueba?

-Lo estoy-afirma Naruto viéndolo a la cara a sus sensei.

-Y a pesar de eso lo hiciste-le dice a Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa- tu as…pasado la prueba –dice ya con una gran sonrisa sorprendiendo de sobremanera a su pupilo.

-¿Pero porque?, yo no cumplí mi misión.

-Por el simple hecho de que elegiste el bien común en vez de la gloria personal, eso es lo que hace un verdadero líder, pudiste haber seguido tu misión e ignorar la información que obtuviste pero en vez de eso preferiste volver a la aldea y seguramente esa información nos será de mucha utilidad e incluso si la usamos de la manera adecuada podríamos usarla para obtener alianzas y contratos con el país de la luna.

-Yo yo…no sé que decir sensei.

-No es necesario que digas nada, queda un mes para tu prueba así que te propongo que usemos ese tiempo que te queda en ir de vacaciones, lo mereces y creo que lo merezco yo también.

-Es un gran idea sensei, iré a casa por mis cosas y partimos cuanto antes.

_ttttoooottttoooottttoooo_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

**Hola gente! Regreso con el ultimo capitulo de Naruto Anbu, y ya es oficial este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito asta el momento, a sugerencia de uno de mis lectores ( Koteikuro) introduje pequeños retrocesos en el tiempo para hacer mención a las actividades en la academia mientras no estaba Naruto. Además hice un leve ligerísimo acercamiento de Naruto e Ino a la que le cambie un poco la personalidad pero creo que di un argumento valido de su cambio de personalidad y no fe un cambio de ahora soy superficial ahora ya no.**

**Algunos me dirán ¿Qué paso con el tercer objetivo de Naruto?, bueno a el tenia pensado en incluirlo en este capitulo pero pensé en una mejor forma de meterlo a la trama mas adelante en alguna misión.**

**De casualidad ¿alguien noto algo ''interesante'' en este capitulo?**

**Me despido por el momento y espero sus comentarios los cuales siempre contesto (si lo hacen desde su cuenta) , opinen acerca de como les parece que se va desarrollando la historia, creo al menos desde mi punto de vista que e mejorado un poco en cuanto a la manera de como desarrollar los personajes o al menos con Ino lo hice un poco mas afondo.**

**Quería hacer un Omake de las vacaciones que tomara Naruto pero creo que lo dejare para después, si alguien quiere hacer uno y mandármelo para yo publicarlo posteriormente.**

**Pásenle el link del fic a sus amigos para que lo lean entre mas gente lo lea es mejor así tendré mas opiniones acerca del trabajo que estoy realizando.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS.**

**COMENTEN ES GRATIS  
>I<br>I  
>I<br>V**

aste your document here...


	9. Reunion inevitable

Naruto Anbu

Capitulo 9:

Las vacaciones tomadas por Naruto y su sensei terminaron tan pronto como comenzaron eso suele pasar cuando disfrutas de un buen y merecido descanso, el viaje de regreso a la aldea fue bastante tranquilo, Naruto había aprendido a disfrutar de la compañía se su sensei él era un hombre amable y a decir verdad bastante inteligente y según supo de oji-chan Kaito-sensei cuando niño fue un genio lamentablemente para él fue opacado por el ''orgullo del clan Uchiha'' Itachi Uchiha, su sensei le dijo que Itachi siempre estuvo un paso delante de el a pesar de ser un par de años más joven, pero a pesar de eso no parecía importarle mucho eso, Kaito nunca fue un hombre deseoso de reconocimiento o atención , según sus palabras ''entre menos atención atraiga a mi podre dormir más tranquilo'' y en cierto modo tenía razón.

En el viaje de descanso que tuvieron, Kaito le comento acerca de su vida y sus aficiones también acerca de su amor no correspondido hacia Kurenai y también el rubio le comento acerca de Sakura aunque sus sentimientos para ella fueron en franco declive desde que empezó su entrenamiento, era un hecho que aun había fragmentos de ese ''amor'' infantil pero ya no como en la academia.

La relación de Naruto con su sensei se estaba volviendo un poca más estrecha cada vez al punto de que este empezó a fungir como una figura paterna y claro esto era inevitable si pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo entrenando con él, pero ese tiempo se vería reducido dramáticamente ahora que empezara con su formación en Anbu Omega Ω, el si bien se había estado preparando para entrar a la organización durante un tiempo sabia poco o casi nada de esta organización a decir verdad se sentía un tanto nervioso sabia por relatos de Kaito-sensei de lo peligrosas que eran las misiones en Anbu ya sea de asesinato espionaje u otras tantas actividades.

Al llegar junto con Kaito-sensei a la puerta de la aldea fueron recibidos por Kotetsu e Izumo los Chunin encargados de vigilar la puerta principal e Konoha y también eran miembros activos del equipo de barrera de Konoha según explico Kaito-sensei era un equipo que se encargaba de escanear la barrera que se encontraba alrededor dela aldea, detectando así los posibles infiltrados.

-¡Hey Kaito-san! Parece que tus vacaciones terminaron-dice Kotetsu al capitán de Anbu.

-Si ya hemos regresado al servicio-responde Kaito rascándose la nuca en señal de vergüenza ya que no atenido una misión decente desde que tomo como aprendiz a Naruto.

-Niño espero que hayas aprendido bien de tu sensei él es un hombre formidable-le dice Izumo a Naruto-vaya que as cambiado niño eres mas alto de lo que te recordaba-afirma mientras le revuelve los cabellos a Naruto.

-Baka, te he dicho que no me gusta que hagas eso-responde el rubio refunfuñando por la actitud del Chunin el cual solo responde con una sonrisa.

000

Después del pequeño encuentro Naruto y Kaito se dirigieron a la torre Hokage donde el Sandaime le asignaría al rubio de manera oficial un lugar dentro de los aspirantes de Omega Ω.

Al entrar a la torre Hokage y subir al último piso donde se encontraba la oficina del Hokage fueron amablemente recibidos por Yui-chan la secretaria del anciano líder de la aldea, ella era una chica bastante amable y supo por boca de oji-chan que ella era una huérfana producto del ataque del Kyubi lo cual lo hiso sentirse un tanto culpable pero desecho rápidamente la idea ya que al parecer Yui-chan no lo culpaba por nada de lo sucedido y si ella no lo culpaba no había razón de culparse así mismo.

-Naruto-kun, Kaito-san, Hokage-sama los está esperando, pasen por favor-les invita amablemente Yui a pasar a la oficina.

Sarutobi tenía un mundo de papeles que leer cuidadosamente y firmar el papeleo era uno de los más formidables rivales en la vida de un kage, pero también era reconfortante ver las finanzas de la aldea que estaban a punto de alcanzar a su nivel más alto desde el corto pero prospero reinado del Yondaime Hokage, la aldea había recuperado ya al menos en un 80% su poder militar que fue diezmado en el ataque del Kiuby para luego ser rematado en el incidente Uchiha, las nuevas generaciones producidas en la aldea eran prometedoras y también el grupo de omega Ω estaba en un franco ascenso de nivel gracias a sus estándares tan estrictos de calidad, y ahora mismo le entregaría a Naruto su pase para unirse a los aspirantes y claro también para ser reconocido de manera oficial como miembro del consejo y por supuesto tomar el apellido Namikaze.

-Hokage-sama hemos vuelto-dice Kaito a su superior con una rodilla en el suelo en señal de respeto al líder de la aldea.

-Kaito-kun, Naruto-kun, es bueno tenerlos nuevamente en la aldea-dice con una gran sonrisa el Hokage acentuando más las arrugas en su rostro causadas por el paso de los años- debo admitir que te ves bastante cambiado as crecido mucho creo que ahora mismo debes de ser más alto que la mayoría de tus antiguos compañeros de la academia Naruto-kun.

-Eso es un hecho oji, las vitaminas que Kaito-sensei me ha estado dando son geniales-musita Naruto con un pequeño y casi imperceptible tono de orgullo ya que a pasado de ser el más pequeño de su generación a ser el más alto comparándose solo con la altura de Shino que era hasta hace un año el más alto de su generación.

-E leído el informe de tu misión y debo decir que estoy más que satisfecho, a pesar de que tu último objetivo no fue capturado tu información fue sumamente valiosa, hemos informado lo sucedido en tu misión a el Daimyo del país de la luna y gracias a eso esta tan agradecido que estableció un alianza con la hoja tanto comercial como militar-argumenta de manera orgullosa el Hokage.

-Solo hice mi deber oji-chan-contesta humildemente el rubio, lo cual provoca un sentimiento de orgullo en su sensei ya que al parecer le inculco bien el valor de la humildad.

-Bueno, ya que cumpliste con los estándares para poder ingresar a Omega Ω , te are entrega oficial de tu uniforme que portaras en lo que resta de la capacitación-dice extendiéndole un traje Anbu estándar pero a diferencia del normal que era plateado este era negro y en el pecho a la altura del corazón estaba el símbolo de omega Ω, también le entrego una máscara Anbu en su totalidad blanca solo con el símbolo de Konoha en la frente, para terminar le fue entregada a Naruto una katana – al terminar el capacitamiento y si tus instructores así lo deciden serás un miembro oficial de Anbu Omega Ω se te hará entrega de una máscara personalizada, un código de identificación y claro esta serás tatuado con el símbolo de Omega Ω, Kaito-kun llévalo a las instalaciones de entrenamiento.

-¡hai! Hokage-sama-dice Kaito para desaparecer junto con su alumno en un parpadeo.

000

Naruto durante su entrenamiento se había preguntado como era la central de operaciones de Omega y al verla ahora mismo no estaba nada decepcionado era una torre subterránea localizada justo debajo de la montaña de los Hokages, por lo que supo en esos momentos por Kaito-sensei, había el suficiente espacio para que hubiera campos de entrenamiento salas de junta, y un centro de mando en la parte más profunda de la torre y claro sin olvidar los pequeños cuartos donde descansaban los aspirantes y también miembros regulares de Omega, las habitaciones eran pequeñas en la que apenas cabía una cama un pequeño guardarropa y un baño sencillo a decir verdad las habitaciones eran totalmente funcionales y solo las ocuparían los miembros que estuvieran de guardia o entrenando dependiendo totalmente de ellos quedarse o no hacerlo después de su entrenamiento.

Después de que Naruto fue asignado a su habitación se cambió rápidamente de ropa poniéndose el uniforme que le entrego el Sandaime.

-Bien Naruto-kun, tu capacitación empezara en el grupo de entrenamiento 0956, ponte tu mascara si lo deseas el guardar o no tu identidad con tus compañeros es decisión tuya, tu grupo de entrenamiento está compuesto por tres miembros y contigo serán cuatro, no olvides que cada uno de ellos es sumamente habilidoso, son tan o incluso mejores que tu-le advierte mientras lo guía por los pasillos del complejo subterráneo llevándolo a una puerta metálica con el número tres-sensei-dice Kaito al abrir la puerta y dirigirse a un enmascarado que estaba señalando puntos clave donde atacar al oponente en un maniquí.

-¿Sucede algo?-interroga el instructor en un tono un tanto irritado al verse interrumpido en su lección.

-Él es un nuevo recluta recomendado especialmente por Hokage-sama-le dice al instructor el cual era un hombre ya entrado en años eso se podía apreciar por el color grisáceo de su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo, era delgado y aparentemente frágil a la vista de cualquiera pero como es de esperarse de un miembro de Ω Omega escondía un poder oculto.

-En ese caso toma…- intenta decir el instructor antes de ser interrumpido por un ruido, haciendo que por primera vez Naruto volteara a ver a sus nuevos compañeros, observando a la causa del ruido viendo así a un joven de más o menos su edad de cabello castaño y ojos azules obscuros.

-¡Nosotros hemos entrenado durante años para llegar a esta etapa del entrenamiento y ahora me dicen que alguien simplemente llegara al final, es inaceptable!-reclama el aspirante a Omega.

-¿Acaso dudas de la capacidad para tomar decisiones de Hokage-sama?-cuestiona el instructor con un tono escalofriante, tornándose así un ambiente pesado en la habitación.

-No no no es eso sensei-dice apresuradamente al saber de la ira de su sensei y después de todo no podía culparlo, él era consiente que el Hokage era como un hermano para su sensei.-sus hazañas en conjunto con el ''dios shinobi'' en la segunda gran guerra ninja eran históricas no en vano se ganó el apodo de ''Titiritero'' gracias a que usaba con gran maestría hilos de chacra en batallas–antes de sentarse nuevamente dirige una mirada recelosa al nuevo integrante.

Después del incidente Naruto tomo asiento no sin antes mirar alrededor y ver a sus compañeros de entrenamiento con lo que pudo ver a dos chicas al parecer de su edad, pudiendo reconocer casi de manera instantánea a una pelinegra después de todo esa chica le dio una buena paliza, si su memoria no fallaba y estaba seguro que no, se llama Hitagi, y en cuanto a la otra chica no podía resaltar aún más ya que tenía un cabello rojo intenso y bastante largo a juzgar a primera vista pero también pudo notar como lo miro con un poco de fastidio, realmente estaba haciendo muchos amigos…

-Ya que has llegado a esta etapa final de manera inusual quiero que te presentes de manera rápida con los que si lo haces bien serán tus colegas de Omega Ω-dice el sensei a Naruto.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, estoy a punto de cumplir doce años en unos meses, mis jutsus de viento y agua son muy buenos mi comida favorita es el ramen-afirma de manera enérgica mirando a sus tres nuevos compañeros, viendo sus distintas reacciones, el chico castaño solo lo miraba con cierto recelo, la chica pelirroja lo miraba fijamente con un poco de ¿curiosidad?, por ultimo Hitagi lo veía con media sonrisa y podría jurar que con un rastro de arrogancia que se le seguía haciendo sumamente familiar-_bueno al menos parece que a Hitagi no le desagrada tanto mi presencia…eso es mejor que nada ,¿no es así?._

-Mi nombre es Shinji Ikari-dice el ojiazul desganadamente.

-Soy Erza Scarlet-comenta la pelirroja

-Me sentiría ofendida si no recordaras mi nombre-susurra en tono de broma Hitagi, a lo cual el rubio responde con un ligero cabeceo en señal de afirmación.

-Bueno basta de presentaciones, continuemos con la lección, recuerden que el punto A1 Y B1, son vitales de localizar en una batalla por que…

Y así transcurrió un par de horas en la explicación de los puntos vitales de un humano ya que si los conoces bien puedes incapacitar a tu rival sin mucho esfuerzo y llevarlo sin resistencia para ser interrogado o en caso de que el cliente quiera vivo al objetivo.

La mayoría de los conceptos que estaba dando el sensei eran ya conocidos por Naruto mas no puestos en práctica, si utilizo senbon todos fueron puntos críticos donde asesinaría al instante al objetivo pero jamás los uso para paralizarlos. Todo lo mencionado por su sensei era muy interesante notándose así su gran capacidad como maestro.

-Llego el momento de poner en practica esto, los espero en 10 minutos en el campo 7-dice el hombre mayor para desaparecer en un parpadeo.

Al terminar de decir eso desaparecieron casi instantáneamente el chico castaño y la pelirroja, quedando solo Naruto y Hitagi, lo cual se traducía a un silencio que reinaba en la habitación.

-Bueno, no esperaba encontrarte aquí, Hitagi-san-musita el rubio para su compañera.

-¿Crees que no soy los suficientemente buena para estar aquí?-hablando en un tono peligroso.

-No n no es lo que quería decir en realidad eres muy buena, solo que fue inesperado verte-habla apresuradamente ya que no quería causarle una mala impresión a Hitagi.

-Está bien no te preocupes solo juagaba un poco contigo-dice con una media sonrisa-espero que hayas mejorado desde nuestro encuentro ya que si estas en el mismo nivel solo estorbaras a Omega Ω, en cuanto a Shinji no te tomes tan enserio sus actitudes, simplemente se siente amenazado él ha estado toda su vida entrenándose para ser de la organización y no siente que tengas lo suficiente para estar aquí, incluso fue así conmigo cuando me incorpore hace ya un año solo es cuestión de tiempo para que te acepte bueno siempre y cuando tengas las habilidades necesarias.

-¿Por qué me ayudas Hitagi-san?-interroga Naruto-no es que no lo agradezca al contrario, pero a los otros no parezco agradarles mucho-mirándola a los ojos que son de un negro profundo como un abismo.

-Bueno a decir verdad cuando luche contigo note de inmediato que tienes un gran potencial eres mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentas, solo te falta experiencia y además como un punto a tu favor tienes un Kekkei Genkai (línea sucesoria), y otra razón por la cual te estoy apoyando es que seguramente tu y yo seremos pareja-comenta notando rápidamente el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio Namikaze- ¡No me refería a ese tipo de pareja!-grita- me refiero a que seremos un equipo Shiji y Erza han estado más tiempo juntos entrenando y están mejor acoplados entre ellos que yo con alguno de ellos y por supuesto mejor que contigo la lógica indica que tú y yo formaremos equipo.

-Bueno me alegra sea cual sea la razón-musita aliviado al no verse completamente solo en esta nueva etapa-bueno vamos al campo de entrenamiento tú me guiaras-le dice con una gran sonrisa a su compañera-mientras ambos caminan por los pasillos del cuartel Omega Ω.

000

Shikamaru Nara después de descubrir en su totalidad o por lo menos la gran mayoría de los secretos relacionados con Naruto estaba muy sorprendido con el gran legado que tenía Naruto, ser nieto de un kage no es poca cosa es bien sabido que en varias aldeas los kages están relacionado, un ejemplo de eso era Kumogakure (aldea oculta de las nubes) el Sandaime Raikage era el padre del ahora Yondaime Raikage, la misma Konoha tenía una clara demostración de eso, el Shodaime Hokage y el Nidaime Hokage eran hermanos y ellos entrenaron al Sandaime Hokage el cual a su vez entreno a los tres Sannin y uno de ellos entreno al Yondaime Hokage siguiendo esa misma lógica Naruto tenía en sus venas los genes de tres Uzukages lo cual hacia que se pensara que el Uzumaki tenía todas las posibilidades para convertirse en un gran shinobi. El Nara se preguntaba si acaso de alguna manera ese potencial salió a la luz y al notarlo decidieron darle un entrenamiento especial, era una posibilidad una entre sus varias teorías delo sucedido con el Uzumaki,

_-Sera una noche larga-_pensó Shikamar,había sido un mes largo de espera, cada noche esperaba cerca del local de ramen ver a Naruto llegar pero sin suerte alguna en ya un mes de guardia, pero algo en él le decía que hoy sería su día de suerte.

000

Al llegar al campo de prácticas el Namikaze se dio cuenta que era un campo como cualquier otro solo que este era subterráneo y al parecer el clima era simulado con algún tipo de jutsu pero la vegetación era real todo era real menos el clima que según Hitagi le dijo era controlado según lo necesitaran, podían hacer lluvia podían aumentar la temperatura, incluso podían bajarla.

Al llegar pudo divisar claramente a sus otros compañeros, el chico llamado Shinji esta recostado en la rama de un árbol y la joven pelirroja simplemente estaba realizando algunas katas con su espada corta en la que pudo notar el símbolo Uzumaki en la empuñadura, pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento.

-Bien-se escucha una voz atrás de los aspirantes-la prueba consiste en darle a todos mis títeres en los puntos referidos en la teoría- afirma el viejo instructor, al terminar de decirlo salen maniquís con vestimentas ninja eran en total seis controlados con hilos de chacra -simularemos una batalla real, estos objetivos tiene que ser capturados vivos y con el menor daño posible, recuerden que eso no significa que los objetivos no les hagan a daño a ustedes, si no lo logran este ejercicio recuerden que será tomado en cuenta al momento de decidir si serán miembros o no del cuerpo.

Los tres procedieron a ponerse sus máscaras las que eran todas iguales.

-¡Hey rubio! No lo arruines-grita al ojiazul con un tono de comando.

Al comenzar la prueba los senbon empezaron a volar contra los maniquís que los repelían de buena manera los tres se movían con gran destreza también esquivando los kunais lanzados por los títeres de su sensei, a Naruto le sorprendía mucho la habilidad que tenía al manejar a esos títeres en verdad parecían adversarios reales sus movimientos no seguían ningún patrón lo que los convertía en impredecibles.

-_Esto será entretenido_-pensó Naruto lanzando senbon a un maniquí mientras esquiva un golpe de otro.

000

Hinata Hyuga la mayor parte de su vida fue una cobarde y una vergüenza para su prestigioso clan, pero entre toda la mediocridad en la que estaba hundida alguien deposito su confianza en ella, puede que a muchos no les parezca nada pero para alguien que jamás conto con el apoyo de nadie significaba mucho. El hijo del Yondaime Hokage había dicho que aun si nadie creía en ella él lo haría lo que le daba una pequeña casi minúscula chispa de esperanza pero con esa sola chispa había avivado una pequeña llama que sentía que podía convertirse en un gran incendio. Había empezado a entrenar casi el doble de horas de las que entrenaba anteriormente, pasaba horas intentando pulir sus movimientos del Juken y en las peleas de practica que sostenía con su padre sus movimientos se volvían mejores y ya sin tantos errores, pero aun siendo vencida con total facilidad por su padre y primo Neji sin embargo recordó que el tocar a su primo con su Juken era imposible ahora en cada batalla asestaba un par de golpes claro los que eran respondidos con una ráfaga que la terminaba por noquear, no era mucho pero era un avance inclusive recibió una ''felicitación'' por parte de su padre que textualmente dijo ''Mejoraste Hinata '' pero para ellas esas dos simples palabras fueron lo mejor que había escuchado de su padre desde la muerte de su madre.

-Hinata-sama es tarde debería descansar-dice un miembro del Boke (familia secundaria) a Hinata que estaba practicando sus golpes de Juken en un muñeco de madera en el patio de la mansión principal.

-Kou-san-agradezco mucho tu preocupación pero entrenare un par de horas más, tu puedes retirarte a descansar-dice mientras golpea al muñeco.

-¿Qué clase de guardia seria si la dejara sola?-aguardare a que termine Hinata-sama-responde con una sonrisa.-_entrene duro Hinata-sama usted es nuestra esperanza._

000

-Bueno la misión fue en un ochenta por ciento exitosa-habla el apodado ''titiitero''-si bien pudieron encargarse de sus objetivos e inmovilizarlos no fue con saldo blanco el uno de ellos perdió un brazo y otro una pierna, resultado de sus jutsus para contrarrestar los ataques-escribiré el reporte de esta práctica y será añadido a sus respectivos historiales, tienen el resto del día libre-dice mientras camina alejándose de sus alumnos.

Los tres aspirantes se encontraban algo sucios con raspones y heridas mínimas, si bien el ejercicio si hubiera sido para eliminar a los objetivos nos les hubiera tomado más de cinco minutos pero en cada misión sería diferente y él lo sabía Anbu Omega Ω no estaba especializada en un solo campo como el cuerpo Anbu normal que tenía varias divisiones de rastreo asesinato y otras más, en Omega Ω era diferente ellos podían reforzar a el cuerpo Anbu normal ya sea en asesinatos, espionajes , protección, así que tenían que tener una gran habilidad en todos los campos claro está que según sus habilidades reforzarían a la división que los necesitara o en su defecto misiones solo con miembros de Omega las que eran de clasificación S.

-Me retiro-dice el joven castaño caminando alejándose del grupo.

-Are lo mismo dice la pelirroja-antes de ponerse en marcha fue tomada por el hombro al que respondió con un kunai en el cuello a quien la tomo por el hombro.

-Discúlpame fui un poco ''brusco'', solo quería preguntarte acerca de tu espada-dice Naruto aun con el kunai en la garganta.

-No es el momento indicado para tratar eso Naruto-san-quitando el arma de su garganta-dando un gran salto alejándose de los presentes.

-Creo que yo también me voy Naruto, no fue un mal primer día ¿no lo crees?

-Al menos estoy vivo aun-responde con una sonrisa.

000

Al terminar el entrenamiento Naruto se dirijo a su habitación dentro de los cuarteles, tomo una ducha y se cambió de ropa ya con vestimenta comprada en la tienda de armas, al caminar a la salida del recinto noto de mejor manera las dimensiones de los cuarteles y con sellos por todas partes, sabía que en el fondo de la torre subterránea estaba inteligencia ahí era donde el nivel de seguridad aumentaba estaban las comunicaciones y los shinobi sensores para poder captar cualquier irregularidad que no detectara el equipo barrera .

Saliendo de los cuarteles se dirigió directamente a su amado Ichiraku ramen, desde su salida de ''casería'' no había probado un solo fideo. Lo bueno era que ni Teuchi ni Ayame cuestionaban su paradero solo le decían siempre que se alimentara bien y que los visitara más seguido, al sentarse en el puesto enseguida fue recibido por una gran sonrisa de Ayame y una mirada alegre de Teuchi que según se estaba enterando por Ayame no estaba mucho en el puesto y tenía suerte de encontrarlo ya que le habían ofrecido un puesto en el consejo civil, recordando las pláticas con Hiashi-dono el consejo civil tomo en el ataque del Kiuby un gran poder pero oji estaba tratando de quitárselos y parece que lo logro Teuchi era un firme defensor de las ideas del Sandaime Hokage. Así transcurrió un par de minutos charlando con Teuchi y Ayame cundo una persona conocida para él se sentó en el taburete de a lado, lo que lo puso rápidamente tenso y probo por irse pero por alguna extraña razón no podía moverse.

-Naruto sí que eres problemático-dice un desganado Shikamaru Nara.

-Shikamaru debo admitir que eres muy persistente-musita en un tono neutral-¿Con que esta es la famosa técnica del clan Nara?-es impresionante no me puedo mover.

-Es la única manera de hablar contigo Naruto, despareciste más de un año y cuando te veo por primera vez en mese escapas-afirma el chico con pelo de piña.

-¿Supongamos que puedo liberarme de tu jutsu, eso ara que me dejes de buscar?-pregunta el rubio.

-Todo lo contrario-responde un tanto sínicamente Shikamaru- así que solo te queda una opción decirme que ha estado pasando contigo.

-Tu ganas, te lo diré-dice viendo una expresión sorprendida del Nara seguramente pensó que sería más difícil sacarle la verdad-pero será bajo tu propio riesgo ya que lo que diré es un secreto rango S y si lo dices serás ejecutado por traición-dice mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Acepto bajo mi propio riesgo-afirma manteniéndole la mirada al rubio.

-Todo comenzó hace…

_ttttoooottttoooottttoooo_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

**Hola a todos, les ofrezco una disculpa del tamaño del mundo esta vez sí me pase, tiene mucho que no actualizaba, pensé que sería un año relajado y actualizaría más me equivoque miserablemente, pero basta de eso y comentemos el capítulo, el entrenamiento verdadero empieza Naruto ya es un aspirante a Omega y conoció a sus compañeros se reencontró con Hitagi y conoció al que en un futuro por un tiempo será su rival, los nuevos personajes tanto como Shinji y Erza son como físicamente como los de sus series originales solo cambiaran en personalidad.**

**Un punto importante es que Shikamaru al fin acorralo a Naruto para poder hablar con él.**

**Bueno es todo por ahora intentare subir el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible , gracias por sus comentarios y espero que comenten este capítulo lo que les gusto y lo que no, sus opiniones son importantes**

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	10. Memorias y conversaciones

Naruto Anbu

Capítulo 10

Fragmento de las memorias de Tobirama Senju

Los planes de construcción de lo que será la aldea soñada de mi hermano Hashirama y de Madara Uchiha están en progreso desde hace casi un año… hace ya un año de la tregua entre los Senju y Uchiha, de esa paz conseguida con la tregua resulto en la planeación de la construcción y organización de la aldea de ''konoha'' como la bautizo Madara. Casi de manera instantánea los clanes Sarutobi y Shimura solicitaron unirse a nuestra aldea, lo que es bueno, por que a pesar de ser los clanes más poderosos del mundo no podemos iniciar este sueño solos y menos aún con nuestros números tan diezmados por siglos de guerra , pero aun con la anexión de estos dos clanes no será suficiente, decidí junto con Hashirama y Madara iniciar una búsqueda de clanes en toda la tierra del fuego para invitarlos a que formen parte de nuestra naciente aldea, será difícil lograrlo somos apenas la segunda nación que opta por este sistema el que debo decir fue una gran idea de nuestros primos Uzumaki del país del remolino.

Es un viaje peligroso he sido atacado en varias ocasiones, pero nada que no pueda manejar, logre convencer al clan Nara en el norte del País eso significo que el clan Yamanaka y el clan Akimichi se les unieran ya que ellos eran grandes aliados del clan Nara, después de llevarlos y presentarlos con Hashirama partí de nuevo rumbo al Este buscando más clanes para unirse, pero fui emboscado por un grupo de shinobis, por sus características físicas puedo decir con seguridad que no son del país, su color de piel y ojos corresponden a personas del país del rayo, fue difícil pero logro vencer a la veintena de enemigos con los que luche, pero a un gran costo, estaba casi sin chakra y perdía mucha sangre, mi visión era cada vez más borrosa…tal vez este sería su fin, lo único que lamentaba en toda su vida sería no poder ver Konoha finalmente constituida como una aldea ninja.

-Aguanta un poco más-escucho una voz lejana, al parecer de una mujer joven peor realmente no puedo asegurarlo, ya no puedo más este debe ser mi fin…

Abro lentamente los ojos, puedo sentir que estoy en una cama blanda y en un lugar caliente, solo puedo vislumbrar en forma inmediata la blancura del techo, me levanto y busco con la mirada mis ropas, al levantarme noto que solo cuento con una bata, mi sangrado paro y no está infectado lo que indica que recibí atención oportuna, escucho girar la perilla de la puerta de la habitación, debo decir que es muy grande, me pongo en guardia de manera automática, al ver a la persona que entro me quedo anonadado, es una mujer, es hermosa mujer de un largo y hermoso cabello rubio y unos ojos color azul, para ser sinceros es la mujer más bella que he visto en mi vida , puedo ver que se sorprende al verme pero instantáneamente recompone su postura.

-¡Buen día shinobi-san!-dice de manera enérgica y con una melodiosa voz-mi nombre es Minari Namikaze-yo estaba en el bosque cuando vi el rastro de sangre y decidí seguirlo fue cuando te encontré, regrese a mi casa lo más pronto posible para buscar ayuda, y bueno estas aquí.

-Traeré comida en breve shinobi-san-espera un momento-dice y sin más sale rápidamente de la habitación dejándome solo nuevamente.

Me acerco al gran ventanal que está en la habitación y puedo observar un enorme y hermoso jardín, puedo deducir que estoy en una mansión, y el apellido de la mujer era si recordaba correctamente era el apellido de una familia noble de la costa del país del fuego, famosos por sus enormes barcos pesqueros ya que estos recorrían todas las costas de la tierra del fuego, eran una familia bastante rica y por lo que sabía era una familia civil que según dicen llego desde el otro lado del mundo en un naufragio hace más de 200 años, pero esas eran tontas leyendas, seguramente su familia fue en sus inicios un pequeño grupo pesquero que supo aprovechar sus oportunidades y poco a poco amaso la gran fortuna con la que ahora contaban, él podría decir lo mismo de su clan, que según las leyendas eran descendientes directos de Rikudo Sennin el sabio de los seis caminos, a pesar de que no representaba ningún peligro para el ella o cualquiera que estuviera en la mansión no bajaría la guardia, no sería la primera vez que utilizan la belleza de una mujer para poder asesinar a un rival, escucho nuevamente abrir la puerta y percibo de manera inmediata el delicioso aroma de comida podía distinguir que eran platillos preparados en base a productos marinos, y era obvio estaban en la costa y con una familia que se ganaba la vida con esos productos.

-Mi nombre es Tobirama-digo a la hermosa rubia-debo agradecerte el haberme ayudado, tienes toda mi gratitud, para tomar la charola de sus manos y colocarla en la pequeña mesa que está en la esquina de la habitación junto a dos sillas, tomo asiento y empiezo a comer como si no hubiera mañana, después de todo es mi primer comida decente desde que inicie mi viaje, solo he comido barras proteicas.

-Me alegra ver que estas bien-Salí a dar un paseo y a recolectar algunas plantas medicinales, cuando vi la sangre, en un principio me asuste un poco pero decidí seguir la sangre, la batalla que tuviste debió ser muy dura, por cierto tu armadura estaba casi desecha pero la mande a componer con un Satori-san el mejor herrero del pueblo-responde de manera alegre, debo admitir que esta mujer es hermosa y su sonrisa es perfecta, ¿será esto lo que me describió Hashirama que sintió al ver a Mito Uzumaki?.

-Tuve una escaramuza con algunos ninjas extranjeros y quede mal herido, disculpa mis malos modales al tomar los alimentos, pero no he podido permitirme una alimentación tan variada y deliciosa como esta en ya varios meses-digo mientras me inclino ligeramente en señal de agradecimiento.

-Es bueno saber que estas lo suficientemente bien para disfrutar de la comida-el baño está en esa puerta-dice señalando con su dedo y en ese mueble de madera hay ropa, tal vez te quede algo ajustada pero creo que te servirá-me retiro y volveré en un par de horas tengo algunas cosas que hacer, dice para así levantarse y caminar a la puerta y retirarse.

Una mujer interesante admito, mientras hago lo mismo y busco las prendas antes mencionadas por Minari, tiene razón me quedaran ajustadas puedo decirlo con tan solo verlas, me acerco al ventanal y la veo salir de la mansión para en la entrada ser interceptada por una horda de niños a los que recibe con un fuerte abrazo y una hermosa sonrisa, puede que este pequeño encuentro sea mas que una casualidad…

000

El silencio reino un par de minutos en el local de Ichiraku cuando Naruto decidió por fin hablar.

-Vamos Shikamaru libera tu jutsu-dice el rubio a su antiguo compañero-si quisiera escapar lo hubiera hecho ya, mejor pide un ramen y déjame comer a gusto después vendrán las explicaciones, ¿te parece?.

-Está bien-musita resignado Shikamaru-quiero un ramen de miso por favor-pide a Ayame liberando también su jutsu, apaciguando así el ambiente en el local de ramen.

-Un ramen de miso en marcha-responde automáticamente la joven castaña-con alivio evidente en su voz ya que la tensión generada momentos atrás se disipo.

Shikamaru nunca había visto a una persona en el mundo comer a la par de Chouji pero Naruto estaba al tú por tú con su amigo de ''huesos anchos'', es más tal vez incluso comía más que él mismo Chouji, la manera en que Naruto devoraba tazón tras tazón de ramen era impresionante llevaba trece tazones y no parecía satisfecho aun y en cambio el solo llevaba dos y ya estaba satisfecho era más de lo que comúnmente comía de ramen ya que nunca le pareció un platillo demasiado bueno pero a decir verdad ese viejo sabia como hacer un gran ramen, consideraría visitar regularmente aquel establecimiento, el viejo Teuchi como escucho que lo nombraba su compañero sabía lo que hacía con el ramen , pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el rubio Namikaze.

-¡Eso fue delicioso!-exclamo Naruto poniendo en la barra varios billetes-también esta lo de mi invitado Teuchi-dice mirando al cocinero que responde con una gran sonrisa-vamos Shikamaru mirando a el chico de pelo de piña.

-¡Hay Naruto!, mañana ven al local a las 9:00 estará cerrado pero quiero que pruebes un nuevo sabor de ramen-grita el viejo Teuchi, a lo que el Uzumaki responde con un ligero cabeceó y una sonrisa.

Shikamaru al dirigirse junto con Naruto a lo que parece el camino para la salida de la aldea podía observar en Naruto grandes cambios para empezar la altura, vaya que el rubio había crecido mucho, fácilmente era de la estatura de Sino y por supuesto más alto que el mismo, y su complexión cambio de delgada casi escuálida a una complexión más atlética y con un aumento de masa muscular notorio mas no exagerado lo cual era resultado de un buen trabajo de entrenamiento, una señal más de que el tiempo que el Uzumaki se ausento no había sido en vano seguramente entreno muy duro otro de los grandes cambios que noto en el rubio fue sus ropas que eran evidentemente de mejor calidad que las que llevo en sus días de academia y la mirada una vez ingenua y tonta de Naruto se había convertido en una mirada tranquila pero de alguna manera fuerte, sin lugar a dudas el Naruto Uzumaki que conoció en la academia había muerto…no esa no era la palabra indicada el antiguo Naruto evoluciono.

-Hey Naruto-dice Shikamaru viendo a su excompañero – ¿no me estarás llevando a las afueras de Konoha para asesinarme?-pregunta casi bromeando, porque siendo sinceros ahora mismo no se creía capaz de derrotar a Naruto ya que sin ser un shinobi tipo sensor podría adivinar que el ojiazul era más fuerte que él.

-Jamás haría eso-responde con una sonrisa y una ligera risa-dime ¿Qué tanto sabes?-interroga porque de manera acertada el suponía que desde su encuentro el chico pelo de piña investigaría a fondo su paradero, también suponía que si se investigaba de manera seria bien se podría dar con él, eso jamás fue una preocupación ya que solo Hinata había mostrado cierto interés en su persona, pero era demasiado tímida e insegura como para hacer algo, bueno eso era la vieja Hinata.

-Sé que tu familia proviene de Uzu no kuni (país del remolino), también tengo conocimiento de que tu abuelo, bisabuelo y tatarabuelo fueron kages de la aldea ninja de Uzu.

-Vaya que si investigaste mucho-afirma en tono divertido el rubio-espera no te muevas-dice rápidamente a Shikamaru antes de que pudiera reaccionar el Nara estaba rodeado por los guardianes del recinto Namikaze-Uzumaki.

-Naruto-sama-dice Takeshi con una katana en el cuello de Shikamaru junto con Fudo que sostenía un kunai a nivel de la nuca del Nara-lo llevaremos ante Hokage-sama.

-No será necesario chicos, él es mi invitado-dice para que sus ''guardianes'' dejen de apuntar sus armas contra Shikamaru.

-Entendido-dicen ambos guardianes en sincronía ya sin su ex líder de equipo Kazou Hyuga que meses atrás fue ascendido a Jounin, ahora solo quedaban ellos dos a pesar de que el Sandaime le ofreció los servicios de un Chunin más para remplazar al Hyuga a lo que Naruto declino ya que se sentía ya en confianza con sus actuales guardianes y no se sentiría cómodo con un nuevo miembro.

-Vaya, incluso tienes guardaespaldas-dice Shikamaru deduciendo así que su ex compañero estaba ya al tanto de sus raíces , sorprendiéndose un poco de la fachada que estaba enfrente de el dos grandes puertas de fuerte madera de roble, también viendo a Naruto realizar algunos sellos para que se abrieran las puertas, al entrar pudo ver la gran mansión del rubio, si bien su clan no era el más poderoso ni rico de Konoha su casa o mansión principal era grande pero no tan ostentosa como la de Naruto.

-El viejo ojiisan insiste en que tengo que tener protección para la mansión-dice mientras las puertas se abren y ambos caminan sobre la senda de piedra que los guía a la mansión-al entrar ambos a la mansión se quitaron su calzado y entraron a la sala principal donde Naruto hiso un ademan a Shikamaru para que tomara asiento-Espera un momento iré a preparar té-dice Naruto.

-Vaya, tu hogar es muy grande a comparación de tu departamento-afirma Shikamaru para de alguna forma adecuada iniciar la conversación.

-No le des tantos rodeos Shikamaru-dice el Namikaze entregándole él te a su excompañero-dime tus preguntas, si es que aun tienes, intentare ser lo más sincero posible, en el peor de los casos guardare silencio, pero no te mentiré-sorprendiendo de buena manera a Shikamaru.

-Es obvio que ya estas al tanto de tus raíces, la pregunta es ¿desde cuándo?-el pelo de piña cuestiono.

-dice Naruto asintiendo.

-En la Academia se supo que hace unos meses alguien le dio una paliza a Sasuke, ¿fuiste tú?-interroga viendo a los ojos al rubio buscando señal de mentira en su rostro.

-Si-contesta el Uzumaki de manera rotunda-pero a mi favor debo decir que intente evitar la pelea y el me obligo a defenderme-lo cual el Nara respondió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza en manera de aprobación y también con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-No te preguntare si es que has estado entrenando en este tiempo porque es más que obvio, simplemente se puede deducir por tus cambios físicos bastante radicales que has sufrido, para empezar tu altura, no te ofendas pero eras una pulga, y tu masa muscular aumento considerablemente, lo que quiero saber es ¿Qué nivel tienes en estos momentos?-interroga Shikamaru a lo que su ex compañero de clase se queda viendo fijamente el techo como si la respuesta de la vida misma estuviese ahí.

-Pues soy más fuerte que cuando estaba en la academia, si eso es lo que quieres saber-contesta el Namikaze, a lo que Shikamaru decidió no insistir más en el tema.

-¿Cuándo piensas volver a la Academia?-dice el chico Nara a su excompañero.

-No regresare Shikamaru-contesta sin vacilación alguna-dime, ¿Qué tal están los chicos?-interroga intentando suavizar el tono tan abrupto con el que había respondido a la pregunta del Nara.

-A decir verdad las cosas se han puesto un poco aburridas sin ti-dice recordando las bromas que su compañero causaba en la academia y en las que el llego a participar un par de ocasiones-¿Conoces un juego llamado shogi?.

-He escuchado algo de el,pero en realidad nunca lo he jugado-recordando que es su viaje de vacaciones con Kaito-sensei le había mencionado aquel juego diciendo que era un buena forma de ejercitar su mente en la estrategia-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-pegunta el rubio.

-Solo es curiosidad-responde para después darle el ultimo sorbo a su té, poniéndose de pie, dando a entender que era hora de marcharse.

-¿No preguntaras más?-musita de manera interesada Naruto.

-Ya me respondiste lo que quería saber, aun si yo quisiera que me dijeras algo más, seguramente no contestaras, así que no tiene ningún sentido prolongar esta visita aún más tiempo-responde tranquilamente-no te preocupes mantendré esto en secreto, por algo eres tan discreto con esto-comenta mientras sale de la casa del rubio.

-Eso fue...raro-pensó finalmente el rubio.

000

**REGRECIÓN EN EL TIEMPO**

**UN DíA DESPUES DE LA ENTREGA DE HIGUMA AL DEPARTAMENTO DE INTERROGACIÓN Y TORTURA.**

**Celda de contención 123D**

El Nukenin de Getsugakure no sato (aldea oculta de la luna) maldecía su suerte hasta hace un par de días lo tenía todo lo que siempre deseo...poder y dinero, claro dinero del puerto obtenido de los habitantes de Shikaku y el poder que el miedo de sus habitantes le daba, claro algunos dirían que ese no es poder verdadero, pero a él le bastaba, después de que el hombre de la máscara en remolino se reunió con él y le ayudo a intentar el golpe de estado, el consiguió la brecha de seguridad para empezar el golpe y las armas el pensó que los ayudaría a combatir también, pero al instante de empezar el intento de golpe el muy bastardo desapareció...había algo que no le gustaba de él, en definitiva era un sujeto muy fuerte.

Flash back

Ya había sido casi dos meses de las reuniones secretas a las que el mismo convoco, claro todos los que asistían a estas reuniones eran personas con las cuales Higuma compartía mucho ideales, claro no eran más de 100 hombres los que asistían a estas reuniones, y ninguno incluyéndolo a él tenían un rango superior a chunin, claro todo comenzó con pequeños y aislados comentarios acerca de que el Hoshikage era un incompetente fanático de la paz, los hombres ahí reunidos eran del ideal de la conquista,esclavitud,anexión de territorios y claro volverse ricos al saquear las tierras conquistadas,y ¿por que no? estaban en un mundo donde el poder se apreciaba por sobre todas las cosas,donde el grande aplastaba al pequeño, un lugar donde el dinero te compraba poder, una gran muestra de eso eran los Daimyos a pesar que ellos contaban con sus legiones de samuráis tenían a las aldeas ocultas como su fuerza militar más importante, ellos las patrocinaban,ayudaban económicamente e incluso contrataban como fuerzas del orden o de la guerra según sea su interés.

Todas estas reuniones jamás pasaban de un grupo de inconformes, ninguno tenía el valor o el poder de alzarse para intentar tomar el control de la aldea, la elite shinobi de Getsagukare no sato (aldea oculta de la luna), apoyaba al Hosikage, en la última reunión que tuvieron fue cuando "el" se presento

Justo en medio de la sala de reuniones el apareció.

-¡konnichi wa¡-dijo una voz de un tono un tanto infantil desde el rincón de la habitación donde se reunían los shinobis inconformes, lo que instantáneamente puso tensos a los golpistas, al dirigir todos su mirada al lugar de donde provenía el ruido vieron a un hombre con un manto negro con capucha que solo dejaba al descubierto su rostro, o más bien su máscara en espiral de un solo ojo.

-¿Quién eres tu-interroga Higuma muy exaltado, ya que si alguien descubría sus pequeñas reuniones era seguro que todos serian hombres muertos.

-¿Quien soy yo?-vuelve a preguntar el enmascarado en un tono casi infantil-digamos que mi nombre es "nadie", pero esa no debería ser tu pregunta, la pregunta correcta seria ¿qué hago aquí?-argumenta de manera firme el enmascarado, antes de poder decir otra palabra, dos chunin se abalanzan encontra de el con sus kunais desenfundados, solo para ser "devorados" por dos remolinos extraños,sorprendiendo a los demás chunin en la habitación.

-¿Qué haces en este lugar, cuáles son tus intenciones?-musita Higuma.

-Yo sé TODO acerca de sus pequeñas reuniones-provocando que todos los miembros de la sala se tensen-pero no se preocupen yo les ayudare-diciendo esto en otros dos remolinos salen dos hombres muy golpeados y encadenados, a los que los chunin reconocieron instantáneamente, el primer hombre tenía un chaleco jounin y el otro era un ANBU, ellos eran el comandante jounin y el comandante ANBU-en diez minutos a partir de ahora harán explosión el cuartel Jounin, la central ANBU y varios edificios civiles , si aprovechan la confusión no debería de ser demasiado problemático que tomen el poder de la aldea-comenta despreocupadamente, haciendo que todos se miren entre si buscando la aprobación de los demás para hacerlo-bueno dicho esto mi trabajo aquí termino-confiesa para así empezar a ser absorbido por esos extraños remolinos, pero antes de desaparecer por completo, Higuma le grita.

-¡Si peleas con nosotros te pondré como segundo al mando!, te daré tierras, oro, mujeres, lo que tu desees-afirma Higuma.

-No me interesa nada de lo que tú me puedas ofrecer-musita para al fin ser absorbido por completo por sus remolinos.

Y es así como los rebeldes iniciaron su revuelta, en un principio, durante un par de días parecía que ganarían, pero al enterarse de la revuelta las tropas apostadas en el país regresaron a su aldea y al tercer día con un gran asalto retomaron el control de la aldea, asesinando a casi todos los rebeldes en el asalto, solo un pequeño grupo liderado por Higuma logro salir de la aldea, claro no sin ser perseguidos férreamente por los cazadores Anbu, después de unos días de persecución logro perderlos, después de unos días más decidió deshacerse de sus compañeros para así poder viajar de manera mucho más veloz, ya que sus seguidores eran genin, los enveneno en una comida y desecho los cuerpos arrojándolos al mar atándoles pesadas rocas.

Flash back end

Si claro que confesaría, no sería necesario torturarlo en cuanto el interrogador llegara cantaría como ruiseñor, Konoha cazaría como perro a ese bastardo enmascarado. Vio como la puerta de su celda se abría y entraba el que sería su verdugo para sacarle toda la información, y si antes pensaba hablar ahora viendo al sujeto frente a el empezaría a hablar como si no hubiese mañana, después de todo Ibiki Morino estaba en su celda, Morino era un shinobi mundialmente conocido por ser un especialista en interrogación, conocido en gran parte del continente.

-Todo fue…-antes de siquiera empezar sellos aparecieron por todo su cuerpo, matándolo casi al instante.

-¡Maldición!-exclama Ibiki, viendo como su prisionero era consumido por un sello de restricción, quien sea que le coloco este sello era muy bueno,el cerebro estaba frito, eso lo sabía, porque aquel sello parecía una variación de un sellos de restricción Yamanaka-Informa a Hokage-sama dice el jounin al aire, para que al instante apareciera un chunin asintiendo a su lado.

000

_ttttoooottttoooottttoooo_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

**Debo decir que tarde mucho más de lo que jamás creí, entre a la Universidad y he estado muy ocupado y apenas hace unos días buscando un archivo de la escuela pues vi la carpeta de mi historia y leí los capítulos una vez más y decidí tomar un pequeño tiempo para continuarla, ofrezco una disculpa a todos mis lectores, en fin, vamos a lo que a todos nos interesa.**

**Realmente pensé hacer el encuentro con Shikamaru un poco más largo y con una conversación profunda, peor me dije a mi mismo que sería un tanto irreal después de todo no se han visto en un tiempo, así que mejor tome la decisión de dejar esa gran charla para capítulos posteriores.**

**Les di un pequeño adelanto del cómo es que Naruto está relacionado con Tobirama, para serles sinceros ese pequeño especial lo tenía pensado para más adelante, pero vamos lo que sea por mis lectores.**

**Déjenme sus opiniones y comentarios del capítulo, es una inspiración para mí el poder leerlos.**

**Una cosa más, ¿Qué les parece lo que será el final de Naruto?, a mi parecer Kishimoto debió dejar como un último villano a Madara y no salir con todo el rollo de Kaguya, pero en fin, también debo decir que un personaje que me decepciono en estos últimos capítulos del manga es Sakura, por fin veía algo de crecimiento en su personaje pero lo arruino todo arrojándose a los pies Sasuke.**

**Dicho esto me despido y espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo en un par de semanas.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS.**

**COMENTEN ES GRATIS**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
